A Love That Saves
by CrystallizedHina
Summary: This is a sequel to The Love She Deserves. Kurama and Hinata are finally together. Enemies and allies make themselves known. As their love grows so does the danger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Love That Saves

Author's Note: This is a sequel for The Love She Deserves. I will give a brief summary of The Love She Deserves so you can understand what is happening.

Summary: Hinata is ignored and abused. Naruto treats her cruelly in his indifference. Kurama seeing this seals Hinata to enable them to communicate. He then proceeds to train her and become her friend and more. Hinata ends up on team 7 and Naruto and Sasuke in time come to love her. She finds out her father is trying to have her killed on the land of waves mission. She also finds out that Hiashi is not her real father. Tazuna gives her an earring in gratitude at the completion of the mission. Sasuke is marked by Orochimaru in the chunin exams and struggles with the evilness of the mark. He confesses to Hinata his love but Hinata is already deeply in love with Kurama and rejects him. He defects and the leaf try to retrieve him. Sasuke kills Naruto in their battle. Hinata finding Naruto and Kurama dead retreats into her own mind. Itachi comes to collect her at the Sage of the Six Paths request. Itachi also has an earring and is a member of a group called the guardians, with the sage as their leader. Itachi finding Hinata catatonic removes her memory to help her function before he takes her away to train her. The sage then revives Kurama into his own body and tells him he and his tenshi have changed their destiny. Kurama is not as powerful as he once was and has to learn to live with a body as he searches for his tenshi. The sage then resurrects Naruto and leaves. Kakashi comes upon the scene and Sasuke remembering words Hinata had once said to him returns. The three remaining members of team 7 vow to find Hinata. Sasuke further vows to never again let his curse mark control him.

Now on to this story: Five years have passed during which Itachi has cleverly avoided all attempts to find Hinata.

Chapter 1

Itachi POV

Itachi watched the smiling face of the sage, his eyes were narrowed. He didn't like what the sage was saying

The sage reached out and ruffled Itachi's hair, further angering him. "Don't be so grumpy. You knew this day would come. It's time to gather the guardians. You are to wait here for a man with red hair and red eyes. He will want to take Hinata and leave, you must delay him and wait for her former team to show up." The sage held out six earrings for Itachi.

Itachi didn't take them at first, angry about the sage ruffling his hair. Finally he took the earrings when the sage began to laugh again. "You are to give one earring to the red-haired man, an earring to each of the shinobi that come to retrieve her, and one earring to Haku. Tell them what the earrings signify."

"Wait! What do we do after that? Do you have a mission for us? Will you talk to them?" Itachi yelled after the retreating sage.

The sage surprised Itachi by stopping and turning toward him. "I will only talk to you Itachi." The sage said with a wink. Itachi's eyes widened and the sage laughed again.

"When all the pieces are gathered return to Konoha." The sage said and was gone before Itachi could ask him more.

Itachi looked around him but sensing no one near he began to hit the tree near him, cursing with every foul word that he knew. He had to return to Konoha? How would he face his brother? The third was dead what if they didn't know he had been ordered to slay his clan? Though all those questions bothered him he had dealt with the sage long enough to trust him completely. He knew things would work out for the better.

Still he was upset the five years that he had with his imouto were coming to an end. He hit the tree hard enough to crack it and smirked a little. He remembered how he had dreaded becoming Hinata's sensei, but now that it was coming to an end he wished he had more time with her.

It hadn't been easy, Hinata had been put in the bingo book a month after he had wiped her memory. They had stayed hidden in the deep woods the first year avoiding all contact with other people. Eventually Hinata's hair had grown out. It hadn't been a conscious effort at a disguise but it was effective. Long hair had changed her look dramatically. She had also put a genjutsu on her eyes, a strong enough one to fool even Itachi's eyes. He had longed to find out where she learned it but of course she couldn't remember.

They had traveled constantly learning what they could from masters in every place they had stopped. Hinata was a very good student. She constantly amazed Itachi with her determination. She also had phenomenal chakra levels. He had never seen anyone her age have that high a level of chakra. They traveled not only to learn but also to avoid pursuit. The Hyuuga, her former team and a lot of bounty hunters had been on their tail all five years. They had managed to avoid her team completely, much to Itachi's relief, but had to fight bounty hunters and Hyuuga assassins quite a few times. Of course no one could defeat the two of them when they fought together. Itachi smirked at the thought and calmed down a bit.

In five years he had not seen her smile once. She never talked to anyone but Tazuna's family, Haku and himself. He would catch her staring off in the distance at times, deep sorrow in her eyes. The only time he ever saw life in her eyes was when she was in a battle. Still Itachi loved her as a little sister. She was kind and often would help people in need on their journeys. Part of the reason they had never been captured was because almost no one wanted to betray her, so when the bounty hunters would come after her they had a very hard time getting anyone to talk to them.

Maybe this was a good thing. If she saw her team again maybe they could help her and this man the sage was talking about must care for her. The thought of the sage brought his anger up again and he looked at the already battered tree thinking about attacking it again. The sage was maddeningly cryptic at times. Itachi shook his head and gathered his arrogance around him.

He decided to go see Tsunami, if he was leaving soon he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Maybe it was even time to tell her how he felt.

Kurama's POV

Kurama sighed as he entered the land of the waves. He had lost his tenshi's trail last week and was now doing what he always did. Whenever he lost her trail he returned here to the place they had touched. The place he had held her close. Kurama closed his eyes and sighed.

Five years were too long to go without her thoughts. He missed her terribly. Maybe he would get lucky this time, he knew she often came back here with that damn Uchiha.

Why hadn't she come back to him? Was she avoiding him? The thoughts hurt him and he shook his head. No his tenshi would not avoid him. She had Naruto's blood on her jacket. She could think he was dead, part of him grieved at the thought. He had to find her.

Kurama approached Tazuna's house, he could feel the admiring glances from the women he passed and smirked. He couldn't help it. He had been trapped so long in one container after another, it was nice to be seen and admired. Of course he never encouraged them. No one could compare to his tenshi.

One brave woman grabbed his arm. He turned to her and gently removed her hand but gave her a small smile to soften the blow. She squealed happily and ran back to her friends. Kurama chuckled as he walked past them.

Ah well he had created enough of a spectacle today. He did the hand signs for a light genjutsu. It would just make him unnoticeable. It wouldn't fool a shinobi but it kept his civilian admirers at bay.

It had been a challenge to learn to control chakra in this body and form jutsus. He had seen them for decades and knew many jutsus, but seeing them performed and actually performing them himself was two totally different things. It had been difficult. He had gained a new respect for his tenshi, who had seemed to be able to pick up the jutsus he taught her in record time. Sometimes after he had shown her once

He smelled some food in the distance and his stomach growled. That was one thing he truly enjoyed about having a body, being able to eat and taste food. He had tried ramen almost immediately, curious why the kit had liked it so much. He had been impressed and now ate ramen at every opportunity.

While he enjoyed some aspects of having a body. He missed his chakra form. The power he had would have allowed him to find his tenshi much quicker. He liked to feel warm baths or the cool breeze but he didn't like the freezing cold that assaulted him when he had searched the land of snow. He had learned a jutsu to keep warm very quickly. He also had learned a cooling jutsu when he searched Suna.

A breeze played over his skin and Kurama caught a familiar scent. He stopped in the middle of the busy road causing the pedestrians to jostle around him. It smelled so like his tenshi but different too. He took off in the direction of the scent moving at a speed to fast for the civilians to follow. He came to a clearing in the woods that surrounded the village. There in the clearing he saw a young woman performing what looked to be a dance.

His heart leapt in his chest. It was his tenshi, he felt it in his soul. The joy that filled him paralyzed him in his place and he stood there watching her unable to move. She was taller but still she was a good foot shorter than him. Her hair was bound at the nape of her neck in a haphazard fashion and small tendrils fell from their binding around her face. She wore all black and was clearly more interested in usefulness than fashion. She didn't show off her body as Kurama had seen most Kunoichi do and Kurama was pleased.

Her movements were as graceful as he remembered and he purred in the back of his throat. She performed some hand signs and called out "Ice Release: Ice Blade" She said her voice sweeter than any he had ever heard.

A blade made of ice formed in her hand. Kurama smiled as he watched her perform kenjutsu. Obviously Zabuza had been teaching her. She looked like she had gotten quite good. She finished her moves and thrust her ice sword into a nearby tree. Kurama stared in awe as the tree turned to ice. Pride welled up inside of him. His tenshi had definitely grown.

Hinata let go of her jutsu and walked over to a nearby tree. She began to pick up her gear and Kurama knew that he had to approach her now or lose her again. He walked forward leaving the shelter of the trees.

Hearing the noise Hinata turned around. She stared at him but didn't run. He could see confusion on her face and he walked slowly to her. Her eyes were blue instead of the violet he loved but he assumed she had used a genjutsu on them. He longed to see her violet eyes. Eyes that had haunted his dreams for five long years.

Kurama wanted to run to her but controlled himself, he could see slight fear in her eyes. He frowned at that, why would she be afraid of him. He reached out a hand and pulled the binding from her hair letting it fall down her back. It was longer than he had thought. It was past her hips. He brought his fingers to it and felt its silky texture. She had always had the most beautiful hair. It shined in the waning sunlight.

"Please drop your genjutsu. Let me see your eyes." Kurama pleaded in a voice as soft as a whisper.

Hinata lowered her genjutsu and violet eyes stared into red ones. Kurama purred deep in his throat. Her eyes were so expressive. She was afraid but curious. He supposed he did look different.

"Tenshi." He growled before he claimed her lips in a kiss that sent fire through his veins and made him feel alive for the first time in five long years.

Hinata's POV

Hinata was performing her moves mechanically. Itachi had told her this morning they were leaving tomorrow. Most of the time she didn't care but she felt more at home and at peace in the land of waves than anywhere else. She trusted Itachi though, his instincts had saved them time and time again. The last thing she wanted was to bring danger to Tazuna's family.

Itachi would never endanger Tsunami. Hinata had seen how he looked at her when he thought no one was watching. She had also seen the pair sneak off alone many times. It was hard to keep secrets from a byakugan user. Watching them caused an ache in her heart. She had forgotten something, something important and now she felt like a piece of her was missing.

She went through life with no real joy. The only thing that caused her any satisfaction was training. She ate when Itachi told her, she laid down and tried to sleep when he expected her too. Hinata wasn't living, not really.

She finished up her training by stabbing the tree in front of her, turning it to ice. She let go of the jutsu and went to retrieve her bag. She heard a sound behind her and tensed. Maybe this time Itachi's instincts hadn't been quick enough. Hinata slowly turned around.

In front of her she saw a very handsome man with red hair and red eyes. The eyes were what confused her. Something was tugging at the back of her mind. A memory that she couldn't quite grasp. Hinata frowned in confusion and stared at the man studying him while he walked slowly to her.

He had long bright red hair, the color of fire, that reached past his shoulders and down to his waist. He had it drawn back into a ponytail with long bangs that framed his face. His ears were pointed and his red eyes were very fox like.

He wore a sleeveless black yukata with red trim and a red belt. The yukata was slightly open revealing his well defined muscles. Hinata was so mesmerized she couldn't move let alone blush.

He reached out a hand to her and Hinata felt her breath stop. His hand moved behind her and removed the band holding her hair. Hinata felt her hair fall from her confinement and let out her breath as she felt him gently touch her hair.

"Please drop your genjutsu. Let me see your eyes." She heard the strange man say. For some reason Hinata found herself obeying him. She dropped her genjutsu on her eyes.

She heard a purr coming from him and felt her stomach tighten.

She heard him growl "Tenshi." As his lips descended on hers.

Her heart sped up as memories assaulted her. "Kurama." she whispered when he pulled back from her. It was too much the memories and her Kurama here with her now. She felt the blackness swallow her up as she fainted.

Author's Note: Next chapter we will find out what has been happening with the rest of team 7. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

TwiliFay: I am so glad they are together too. I have been looking forward to writing them as a in the open couple for a while.

fire and ice1235: Thank you! Hinata is my all time favorite character too!

Charming Essence: Thx I have been waiting for the kiss since the start of the last story lol

hikari to seimei: Love the purr too!

Wish wild: Thank you so much! They will face trials for sure but I want them together too.

Laura: Team seven will have had their own angst to suffer with Hinata gone and will have grown up quite a bit.

The Black Okami: Thanks I'm glad you liked my other story. I hope this turns out great lol

Aki666: Thank you so much!

SarcasticScript: Yay thank you :D

strawberry chizoey: lol thx

Elizabeth: Wow that was hot! lol I get a little too nervous to write steamy scenes, it makes me blush XD Kurama always thinks of Hinata as his tenshi so I was going to have him just call her that always, personally I love pet names ;D

Fumes43: eek sorry it was such a big jump. I wanted them all eighteen. I planned on having little of bites information on her training from meeting people she knows on missions. I dislike the use of flashbacks and will avoid it whenever possible. Glad you like the story ;D

otolyxolym: Me too! I really enjoyed following the cannon and adding my own spin but I am looking forward to this story, also a little afraid lol, where I am going on my own direction and plot.

dhang28: Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you.

Author's Note: Okay here are my ideas and I would like some input as I am not set on pairings yet. Kakashi/Kurenai I have pretty much decided on. But I was thinking of Shion for Naruto or Sasuke. I was leaning more to Sasuke and having Naruto more a loner as he tries to gain the title of Hokage. I am very open to ideas. Do you all like the traditional Neji/Tenten? I was also thinking Lee/Sakura. Any side pairings will be slowly developed and not a main part of the story, but I love those guys and want them to end up happy lol

Chapter 2

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi was watching his team train. Naruto had made twenty clones that Neji had destroyed while Sasuke focused on attacking Naruto with his sword. Kakashi watched with interest. It had taken Sasuke a long time to be able to spar at full strength with Naruto. His fear of the curse mark and his guilt at having killed Naruto and causing Hinata's absence prevented him from using any stronger attack. Kakashi smiled a little behind his mask as he watched Sasuke charge his sword with the chidori.

"Ouch teme!" Naruto yelled having gotten a little shock through the kunai he used to block.

Sasuke smirked and pressed his attack. Neji stood back watching the pair with his arms crossed and his usual stoic expression. Neji had taken Hinata's place on their team. The argument with Tsunade about his placement had been fierce and he had not hesitated to fight dirty. He had destroyed all of Tsunade's alcohol and used his byakugan to keep finding her stash. Then he had followed her around glaring at her constantly, till she would have him arrested and put in jail. Kakashi grinned, Neji always managed to escape. Kakashi couldn't prove it but he suspected Naruto and Sasuke helped him. She had tried to send him on long term missions but the rest of team nine covered for him allowing him to continue his harrassment. Finally in exasperation Tsunade had relented and put him on team 7. Kakashi was glad to have him his determination to find Hinata and his byakugan were a welcome addition. He had grown fond of the boy, in spite of his quiet arrogance, and let him live with him and the rest of team seven at his house. Neji and Sasuke were too much alike and clashed at times but their love for Hinata and desire to bring her back to the leaf kept the peace.

Sasuke grabbed his curse mark in pain and Naruto paused to give him a moment to get it under control. Kakashi watched him with concern and pride. Sasuke soon had it under control and renewed his attack on Naruto.

Sasuke had struggled the first two years but had kept his promise not allowing the curse mark to overtake him again. Kakashi studied him. Of all three boys he felt more of a kinship with Sasuke. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that they shared the sharigan or that Sasuke was a lot like him. He loved all three but he understood Sasuke the most.

Sasuke had grown into a fine-looking young man and still struggled with fan girls but he had grown over the years. After having felt the pain of rejection he was much kinder to the girls but still firm with his rebuffs. Kakashi wondered if he would ever get over Hinata. He knew he had loved her deeply, but they had been children. He hoped in time he would grow out of it, but the guilt of his brother being the one to abduct her kept him from moving on.

He had developed the mangekyo sharigan but refused to use it. Kakashi assumed it was because he had gained it from killing Naruto. He was glad he showed restraint though. Jiraiya had explained that use of the mangekyo caused blindness and it was rumored Itachi was losing his sight.

Sasuke while a very strong shinobi was the weakest in terms of power of the three. He constantly had to hold back so as not to activate the curse mark and it hampered his abilities. However he was strong emotionally. His struggle with the curse mark had developed an inner strength in the boy that Kakashi envied. He was the calm in the eye of a storm in any battle, able to think clearly without emotions overwhelming him. It made him deadly in battle and put him on par with Naruto. Kakashi knew he would not want to face him in a serious fight.

Orochimaru still made attempts to gain Sasuke but Kakashi was more vigilant with his team now. He couldn't lose another one of his squad. Kakashi grimaced and pushed those thoughts aside as he watched Naruto throw a kunai behind Sasuke and use the hiraishin to get behind him. He held up another kunai to his neck, but Sasuke disappeared.

"Damn it teme!" Naruto yelled at having been fooled by a shadow clone. It was Naruto's signature move. He didn't have time to look for Sasuke though as Neji made his move coming up behind the distracted Naruto and performing his sixty four palms.

Neji was strong and had mastered most of his clan techniques but Kakashi wished his arrogance wouldn't keep him from learning different techniques. Hiashi had banished him from the clan the minute he had been put on team seven. Kakashi had been surprised at how hard Neji took it. While the boy hated the clan's policies and his uncle in particular he was proud to be a Hyuuga and he was sad to be unable to use the family name. He supposed the boys stubbornness had to do with him wanting to keep some portion of his familial identity. Still he was the strongest Hyuuga that Kakashi knew. He was a true genius and Kakashi was sure he could even defeat Hiashi if he wanted to. Kakashi shook his head and focused on Naruto who was now opening his tenketsu.

"Damn Neji that hurts." Naruto yelled. Neji just smirked and let him open his chakra pathways.

Kakashi grinned at Naruto. It had been a mixed bag for the boy. He had lost the kyuubi and Hinata, while that seemed to trouble him he had gained a lot. Not having to contain the kyuubi anymore he had gained full access to his chakra. His levels had always been great but now that he no longer had to use a good portion imprisoning the kyuubi he was able to use it in battle making him very formidable.

When they had returned to Konoha after the battle at the valley of the end, they had examined Naruto thoroughly searching for some sign of the kyuubi. In the end they had called in Inoichi to inspect his mind. Inoichi had found Minato and Kushina in the remnants of the seal. They had somehow had a conversation with their son. Kakashi didn't know how but he was glad Naruto had gotten to talk to his father. Kakashi missed his sensei and was always sad he had been unable to see how Naruto had grown. At first Naruto had been angry at his father for inflicting the kyuubi on him but in time had come to accept it. They had long talks about Minato and Kakashi told him everything he knew. He hadn't known Kushina as well unfortunately so he was unable to help Naruto there.

He had studied everything about his father and mother learning their techniques. He had learned his fathers hiraishin after much trial and error. Naruto also studied his mother's chakra chains and was studying her fuinjutsu. Kakashi didn't think he was at his mother's level yet but he knew with Naruto's determination he would get there. He also suspected that he had worked so hard to master her chakra chains so that when they finally found the kyuubi he could restrain him. Naruto felt incredible guilt at the kyuubi's escape. Though Kakashi told him constantly that it wasn't his fault, Naruto didn't accept that.

Kakashi was glad Naruto had learned the chakra chains he had nightmares about the kyuubi finding Hinata before they could. What would he do if he found her? Would he take advantage of the girls devotion? Kakashi shook his head at his disturbing thoughts, he wouldn't think about that now.

He heard a noise to his left and saw a girl sitting in a tree watching the spar. He grinned and wondered which boy she was looking at so dreamily. Naruto had been unable to keep his heritage secret and now all of Konoha knew he was the son of their hero the Yellow Flash. Naruto had gained his own fangirls and was now treated with respect. Instead of making him happy though it disturbed him. Kakashi had tried to talk to him a couple of times but Naruto would only mumble about Hinata being right and walk off.

Even though Naruto seemed the least effected, Kakashi knew that deep inside he was in pain. He felt a constant guilt at his early treatment of Hinata. He had wondered once out loud to Kakashi, if he had acknowledged her would she have loved him and not the kyuubi.

Neji grinned at Sasuke who returned his look. Kakashi sighed, knowing this meant the two intended to gang up on Naruto. They were all jonin now and the strongest in the village, but they refused to take higher positions. All three had refused anbu numerous times. Kakashi understood their need to find Hinata drove them. She had changed all of them for the better and they not only owed her they loved her.

Team seven had struck up a deal with Tsunade soon after returning from the valley of the end. She had let them search for Hinata for a month before stating that it was hopeless. They had never been able to catch Itachi so now that he had Hinata there would be no way to rescue her, she had reasoned. Naruto had been beyond angry and Sasuke had fought hard against his curse mark. Kakashi himself had lost his temper. He had stared at Tsunade and had asked her if she was now in Hiashi's back pocket. Tsunade had almost punched him through the wall but Naruto and Sasuke had stood with him and she had controlled herself. Kakashi had then made a deal with her, for every mission they did for the village she would send them on a mission to find Hinata of equal length. Tsunade had laughed in his face and said she wouldn't deal. Kakashi had then told her they were very willing to defect from the village to search for her. In the end she had agreed. They had returned from a mission yesterday in Suna to find her. A rumor had reached the Hyuuga that she was there.

Hiashi had wasted no time in trying to name Hanabi heir. The council however blocked him at every turn, saying till they found a body they would not proclaim Hinata dead. Hiashi then began to higher bounty hunters to find her.

Bounty hunters! Kakashi scoffed they were assassins. Neji still had friends in the Hyuuga and they kept him informed and Ko had come to Kakashi offering his services to help find Hinata. Kakashi had convinced him to be his eyes and ears in the Hyuuga compound. The Hyuuga council had been very angry with both Kakashi and Jiraiya, they had promised to protect their heiress and failed.

Jiraiya had left the village a month after Hinata's disappearance. He had wanted to contact his network to see if they had gotten any clue of her whereabouts. In five years not one of his contacts had given up any useful information. They had given clues about Itachi traveling with a girl who helped people in need, but the team always seemed to be one step behind them.

Jiraiya had cancelled his planned training trip with Naruto. Naruto refused to leave till Hinata was found. Instead Jiraiya had traveled with team seven on their missions at times teaching Naruto on the way. Naruto had managed to learn the sage arts. Kakashi had also helped him transform his rasengan into the rasenshuriken. Tsunade had forbidden him to use that technique though.

Kakashi heard a sound to his right and turned to see Kurenai approaching. He felt the familiar jump in his heart beat. She was so beautiful. He quickly got a hold of his emotions though. Kurenai and team eight had been effected by Hinata's abduction too. Kurenai and Shino the most. Kakashi had been surprised to learn that Shino had attached a bug to Hinata. Unfortunately Itachi must have found the bug and destroyed it before they could get a location on her. Still Kurenai's team was the best tracking team with Kiba and Shino on it and they often joined them in their search. Ino had been surprisingly upset at Hinata's disappearance and had been a great help in their search efforts. It was often difficult to get people to talk about a sighting of Hinata and Itachi and Ino's mind techniques came in handy to interrogate them. Kakashi wasn't really surprised that Hinata was able to win over people so easily. She had won over team seven quickly and they had some of the most hard-hearted people on their team. Still it disturbed him that from all reports she was not a happy person. Everyone that met her was touched by her deep sadness.

Kakashi felt Kurenai's soft touch on his shoulder and looked up into her ruby eyes. He heard his team snickering in the background but ignored them. He loved Kurenai but he would never admit it. He had lost too many people in his life and was unwilling to open himself up to her.

Kurenai had dated Asuma briefly but they had not lasted. Asuma could not understand her obsession with finding Hinata and felt that Kurenai used it as an excuse to be close to Kakashi. It was true that they were often together as they both grieved over Hinata's loss but they had never been involved and there was no basis for Asuma's jealousy. Well almost no basis, Kakashi admitted to himself. He did love Kurenai but he would never act on it.

"Tsunade would like your team to report to her office." Kurenai told him in her beautiful voice. Kakashi had to concentrate for a moment to understand her words as he was watching her lips intently.

He mentally got a hold of himself and stood up. He motioned for his team. They were instantly at his side.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled. Naruto still called him sensei though the boy clearly was more powerful than him.

"The Hokage wants us." Kakashi said businesslike. He turned and started to the Hokage's office hearing his team walk behind him.

"I hope it's not another stupid mission guarding some stupid useless ambassador." Naruto muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement. Kakashi grinned some things never changed he thought looking back at his team. He couldn't stop the picture of Hinata's blushing face looking at Naruto when he glanced at Neji, he lost his grin quickly. Some things do change.

"I have a mission Kakashi-kun I will see you when I get back." Kurenai told him before turning away from the group and heading in the other direction. Kakashi watched her walk away till Sasuke hit him on the back of the head.

Kakashi gave his one-eyed smile and turned from the kunoichi to see all three members of his team grinning at him with knowing smiles.

"Well *cough* umm let's get going the sooner we finish this mission the sooner we can resume our hunt." Kakashi said embarrassed.

They entered the Hokage's office to find a surprisingly very sober Tsunade. The job of Hokage was definitely a hard one and Tsunade often relieved her stress by imbibing a little too much. The disastrous mission to retrieve Sasuke had taken a toll on her. She was a good Hokage but she blamed herself for Hinata's abduction. In his secret thoughts Kakashi did too. She had known how strong Hinata was, Jiraiya had informed her. She should have had more than one lone anbu guarding her.

"I have received reliable news that Hinata is in the land of waves." Tsunade said without preamble. All four men started to pay close attention at this.

Kakashi knew that she often returned to the land of waves. They had tried to install an informant there but Tazuna always found them and sent them packing. They had even managed to get Ino to read Tsunami's mind. They had learned that Hinata and Itachi did indeed travel there frequently but they never told where they were going when they left. They had also learned that Tsunami had a crush on Itachi, Kakashi thought with a smirk.

Tsunade had been very angry when she found out they had interrogated the woman and had punished them with Tora missions for weeks. The land of waves had prospered since the Bridge of Hope had been built and was now very influential. Tsunade didn't want to anger them.

"Even though you owe me a mission I will allow you to travel there to hopefully catch them before they leave. You will owe me two missions though when you return." Tsunade told them.

Kakashi turned to look at his team. They each wore a look of hope, though Naruto's was more obvious than the other two. In spite of five years of disappointments Kakashi felt a spark of hope too as they left the office to gather their already prepared gear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Aki666: Welllllll I guess so XD

Guest: I don't understand I've only had one kiss in this story. I will turn it up to M to be safe but I do not plan to write lemons. I would be mortified if someone I knew read it and knew I wrote it.

strawberry chizoey: Thank you! Hehehe Hiashi is in for a shock.

Elizabeth : Jiraiya will enter the story later. Not sure where yet. There will be more Hinata/Kurama in this chapter and I will focus mainly on them as the players come together ;D

Charming Essence: Thank you. I thought Kakashi would have the most knowledge on team seven so I used his POV

Ryuujin96: Would you like Naruto-Shion? As far as Naruto. I remember an episode in the anime when Kakashi was helping him train and told him that if he wasn't restraining the kyuubi he would have one hundred times as much chakra as him. So on that idea I gave him a huge jump in power with the kyuubi gone. Also I always thought Jiraiya kind of goofed off (to put it bluntly) in their training mission. He came back not much more powerful than when he left. So I thought with him staying with his team, Kakashi being more invested in teaching him, support of friends, and a determination shared by his team to find Hinata he would learn faster.

fire and ice1235: They will have feelings that are mixed with guilt- Sasuke for killing Naruto and causing her grief, Naruto for ignoring her and missing his opportunity. They will always have lingering feelings but will be able to fall in love with another, I want my guys to be happy ;D A very good author who writes awesome Hinata centric stories is whiteshadow11. The Hinata she portrays is very powerful. Another awesome story is Summoner Nin written by the point. The author is very slow to update but the writing is well worth the wait.

hikari to seimei: It's going to be a battle lol

Fumes43: We are going to see more of Hinata's abilities this chapter. I hope I didn't jump Naruto too much. I gave my thoughts on it to Ryuujin96. I hope you enjoy this chapter : )

Kai Dragoon: Great! I had one vote for Naruto Tenten so I'll have to see but the pairing will be much later. I have some things that have to happen first.

56183: Thank you so much.

Laura: Me too. But Sasuke was weak emotionally in the anime (went nuts lol) and I wanted my Sasuke to develop his emotional strength before facing down his brother and I wanted him to be the emotionally strongest of the bunch because of his trials. The curse mark will be taken care of and he will be able to be at full strength for the battles to come! The boys have come full circle from Hinata's influence. She was disappointed in Naruto for wanting power for acknowledgement, thinking the title of Hokage would get him that. He has now learned she was right and doesn't like the attention just for his name and not for who he is. She was disappointed in Sasuke for wanting power in any way he could get it for his own selfish quest to avenge his clan. He has now learned to tame the beast in him.

Author's Note: I don't know if people read my replies to reviews so I wanted to reiterate that while I am turning the filter up to M I do not feel comfortable writing lemons. There will be much sexual tension and hugs, kisses, and light caresses but nothing further. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Also please note that while I will be having characters from the anime/manga but I will not be following cannon in this story.

Chapter 3

Kurama held his tenshi tightly in his arms while she slept. He studied her face unable to tear his gaze from her. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her face had narrowed and looked more mature. Her skin was still milky white and her gorgeous hair still had a shine that made his heart skip a beat. He was glad she had let it grow out. If he knew his tenshi it wasn't a conscious act but more a neglectful one. She rarely was into primping as other girls did. That just made her more beautiful in his eyes. She didn't need to primp she was naturally stunning.

Kurama smelled the Uchiha approaching them but didn't want to disturb his tenshi so he waited for the man to make himself known. During his long frustrating search he had thought that once he caught up to them he would kill the Uchiha for taking his tenshi from him. Now though, he was too content to have his tenshi in his arms to feel that anger. She had always had such a calming effect on him.

His anger had been intense during her absence and he had lost control many times, but he, thankfully, was not able to wreck the havoc he once was. He lightly kissed her forehead, she would be disappointed in him if he went back to the demon who was full of rage and blood lust.

"Have you made her strong Uchiha?" He asked the man, getting bored with just being watched.

"She is the strongest Kunoichi I have ever met." Itachi said coming forward.

Kurama smiled, of course she is.

"Who are you and what are your intentions?" Itachi asked.

Kurama could feel him activate his sharigan. He had learned early that he was more sensitive to chakra usage then any human could be. Itachi was skillful and if Kurama wasn't so sensitive to chakra usage he would have been able to do so secretly.

"I am not stupid enough to look into your eyes Uchiha. Why have you kept her from Konoha? Why have you alluded all pursuit?" Kurama asked determined to get a measure of this man. He wore an earring like the one that Tazuna had given his tenshi, but he had heard very bad things about the Uchiha. He had killed his clan and worked with the Akatsuki. Kurama growled at the thought of the Akatsuki.

"To protect her." Itachi answered simply.

"Why didn't she escape and go back home?" Kurama asked, he knew she was very resourceful and it troubled him that she had never escaped. Did she love the man? Kurama began to growl and fought to keep his eyes on his tenshi and not look at the Uchiha.

"I erased her memory." Itachi answered. Kurama's killing intent rose dramatically and Itachi hurriedly continued. "I found her at the valley of the end sitting next to Naruto's dead body. She was catatonic, locked in her own mind. The sage asked me to be her sensei and I could not train her in that state, so I performed a jutsu that blocked her memory and took her with me to train. We have avoided pursuit because most of those after us have had intentions of killing her."

Kurama stopped growling and let go of his killing intent. His whole being grieved for her. He too would have been unable to continue if he had thought she were dead. Kurama had a thought that caused him to frown.

"Is Konoha trying to assassinate her?" He asked debating on whether to just pick her up and run. He stayed because he wanted more information.

"Her family is. I trust no one from Konoha, but her former team. My brother loved her deeply enough to fight the curse mark I cannot believe he would now want to kill her." Itachi said.

Kurama was more cynical but he couldn't believe that Kakashi or Naruto would want to kill her. The kit may have been oblivious but he would never follow an order to kill a comrade.

"Who is this sage?" Kurama asked.

Itachi was quiet for a long time. "He is the leader of the guardians. What is your name and what are you to Hinata?" Itachi asked.

Kurama knew the Uchiha would give him no more information without him revealing his name so he relented. "Kurama, I love her and I believe she loves me."

"Why would your parents name you after the kyuubi?" Itachi asked and Kurama could feel the chakra he was feeding his eyes increase.

Kurama tensed and readied himself to fight or flee, he couldn't decide which. He felt his tenshi shift and looked down at her temporarily distracted. The Uchiha didn't use this moment to attack. He supposed the Uchiha didn't want to hurt his tenshi. That decided him. He would tell him the truth but how could he explain without the Uchiha attempting to kill him.

"When the kit died I died too." Itachi tensed further and Kurama fought himself to not react aggressively. "I was awakened by Rikudo Sennin. I found myself in this body and my tenshi gone. I have searched for her for five long years Uchiha. I will not give her up again." Kurama rose slowly still avoiding the Uchiha's eyes. He had decided to flee. He couldn't risk his tenshi being hurt in the battle and it concerned him that she had not woken up yet.

The Uchiha had released his chakra much to Kurama's surprise. "Rikudo Sennin? What did he look like?" The Uchiha asked quickly.

Kurama looked in the Uchiha's eyes finally. "He is a tall man. His hair is spiked and two of the spikes resemble horns. He wears a necklace with six red megatama and he carries a staff. He is the most annoying sage I have ever met."

The Uchiha actually laughed and Kurama regarded him suspiciously. "I asked out of curiosity, Rikudo Sennin is a legend, but to find he is the very sage that leads the guardians..." The Uchiha paused in thought and Kurama regarded him warily.

"He gave me this for you.." Itachi said holding out an earring. Kurama didn't take it.

"It will make you one of the guardians. When ever you meet someone with this earring send some chakra to the earring it will let the other know you are an ally." Itachi continued.

Still Kurama would not take it. "Why would I want this? You say that Rikudo Sennin is the leader...well I have had enough dealings with him. I just want to live this life I have been given with my tenshi. I have no interest." Kurama said and started to turn away.

"Hinata is a member and she wants to be part of this organization. You know she wishes to protect. She has done missions already and everywhere we go she helps people. Are you so selfish that you will lock her away and deny her dream? Even though you are a demon I don't think you are powerful enough to keep my imouto from her goals!" Itachi said as he grabbed his arm to stop him.

Kurama had to control his urge to strike him. A confrontation would not be good. The Uchiha was skilled and Kurama was weak against the sharigan. He wasn't sure he would win let alone protect his tenshi while he fought. Kurama looked at his tenshi in his arms. Peace settled over him and he thought over the Uchiha's words. He closed his eyes in regret. The Uchiha was right. It frightened him that she would be in danger but he knew she would not be happy if he kept her like a bird in a gilded cage. He turned around and grabbed the earring from the Uchiha's palm.

The Uchiha actually had the gall to smirk and Kurama growled at him. "I will show you where her room is so you can lay her down." The Uchiha told him still smirking.

Kurama followed him into a room with few decorations. The Uchiha gestured toward the bed in the center of the room. Kurama knew he wanted him to lay her down but smirked at the man. He sat down on the bed and pulled his tenshi close in his arms, kissing the top of her head and glaring at the Uchiha. Itachi looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it and quietly left the room. Kurama smiled as he saw that he had left the door open. He closed his eyes, he decided he liked Itachi. Kurama caressed Hinata's cheek softly then settled in to a light slumber.

* * *

Hinata woke feeling very warm and comfortable. She heard a steady beat in her ear, she was so groggy that it took her a bit to recognize it as a heartbeat. She opened her eyes and looked up to find the face of her Kurama. Tears of joy entered her eyes and she reached out to touch him. It had been more of a shock seeing Kurama than getting her memories back. She remembered the pain she had felt when she had stared at Naruto's lifeless body. The agony of losing Kurama's presence in her mind. Hinata shut her eyes and reached out to hold him tighter. She heard a small purr in his chest and smiled.

Out of curiosity she tried to talk to him in her mind as they had done in the past, but she could not feel him or reach him. She frowned a little saddened. Still being able to actually touch him was heaven. She put a gentle hand to his face and brushed some hair out of his eyes. She pushed on feeling the point of his ears. Curious now she traced the outline of his ear from the top to the bottom before finally resting on the earring that he now wore. She gasped as she recognized the earring identical to hers.

She looked to his eyes and found him looking at her intensely. She met his gaze and smiled a little shy now. He didn't return her smile but she could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Itachi gave you a guardian earring?" She asked softly.

He nodded and Hinata's smile widened. "I'm so glad." She said as she hugged him tighter.

Kurama chuckled and returned her embrace.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" Hinata asked her face buried in his chest. She still had the seal but she had not heard anything since that fateful day.

"For all my life I have been a chakra being. For me to manipulate chakra was as easy as breathing, it was a natural instinct. When Naruto died I did too, or at least I thought I did. I'm not really sure what happened but I do know Rikudo Sennin did something to allow me to live in this body. The draw back is that I can no longer so easily manipulate chakra. I have had to relearn the basics. The seal I used to allow us to communicate takes such fine chakra control that I have not been able to use it yet. I would have to be able to command the barest whisper of chakra to use the seal, my chakra is poisonous to you and too much injected in the seal would kill you tenshi." Kurama told her.

Hinata sat back and activated her byakugan, studying his chakra system. It was red and enormous. Itachi had told her that her chakra system was large but his dwarfed hers. She had forgotten her chakra exercises Kurama had taught her so in five years she had not performed them. Her chakra system was already greatly expanded though, from her earlier training. She wondered if she should try to make it bigger.

Kurama's hold on her tightened. "The Uchiha is coming." Kurama growled.

Itachi must have felt her activate her byakugan.

"Don't be angry with him Kurama. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have survived." Hinata told him.

Kurama stopped growling and Hinata smiled at him.

"Hinata, Tsunami would like to know if you would go shopping with her for dinner. We are expecting guests." Itachi asked her.

Hinata frowned. Kurama had just been returned to her.

"You can say no tenshi." Kurama whispered in her ear.

Hinata shivered under his warm breath.

"Gomen Itachi-sensei." Hinata told him.

Itachi smirked at her. "Okay I will go with her." He said as he walked off.

Hinata giggled knowing that was what he wanted in the first place.

"Would you like to train Kurama? I always wanted a chance to spar with you." Hinata said sitting back and looking into his eyes a bright smile on her face.

Kurama returned her smile. "I would like that!"

Inari came charging into her room out of breath. "Hinata you have to come with me! Eiji's dog had puppies!" He looked at the man who held Hinata and tensed.

Hinata smiled. "Inari this is Kurama." Hinata introduced them. Kurama nodded at the boy but Inari was dazzled by Hinata's smile and it was minutes before he remembered why he was here.

"Hinata please come with me if you like them then maybe you can help me talk oka-san into letting us have one." Inari pleaded.

Hinata was torn and looked between Kurama and Inari. She didn't want to leave Kurama but at the same time she could never resist Inari.

"Go tenshi I promise you I will be here when you return." Kurama told her with a smile.

Hinata reluctantly let Inari lead her out of the room.

* * *

Kurama decided to stretch his legs. While he had enjoyed holding his tenshi while they slept, a physical body meant cramps in the legs when you stayed in one position too long. Kurama smiled as he made his way outside. He was happy for the first time in such a long time all because of his tenshi. He wondered if he should have went with her. There were dangers out there. People hunting her. That made up his mind he started to walk in the direction his tenshi had taken when he felt something that made him freeze.

The kit was near. He stayed there in indecision, caught between wanting to flee and needing to distract them so his tenshi wouldn't have to deal with them. He wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to Konoha and they would try to make her. Well not if he could help it he thought determination entering his body.

"Hello kit." Kurama said as Naruto came into view. The kid still wore orange but not as much of it. Kurama smiled in spite of the tenseness of the situation.

Kurama studied the group that now surrounded him, Naruto looked at him with a confused expression. Sasuke looked surprisingly calm and calculating. He was surprised to see Neji there but the boy looked angry. Kurama turned to look at Kakashi, if Neji had looked angry Kakashi looked outraged. Kurama chuckled wondering if someones head could really explode.

"I see her in the distance...Yes I'm sure it's her. She is with Inari." Neji said his byakugan active.

Kurama growled and struck the man before any of them had time to react. He didn't kill him. His tenshi would not like him killing her brother, but he did incapacitate him for a while. Kurama ran quickly hoping to make it to his tenshi and get her away before the men could regroup.

Sasuke appeared in front of him blocking his flight. Kurama growled and punched his maddeningly calm face only to find it had been a shadow clone. The delay was enough for Sasuke to throw some shuriken tied to wires around his legs. Kurama grinned and sent some of his chakra along the wires.

Sasuke yelled in pain and dropped the wires quickly. Kurama had not put enough chakra through the wires to kill him but he imagined it hurt like hell. Kurama didn't have time to gloat though. Naruto made fifty clones in an instant.

Kurama quickly performed the hand signs for the exploding flame shot sending hundreds of exploding flames out from the sparks he created in his hands. Naruto's clones were destroyed and Naruto quickly dove for cover.

Damn! Where was Kakashi? He looked around for the copy nin he found him sneaking up from behind. Kurama smirked as he quickly threw a punch at Kakashi's head only to howl in pain when the Lightning Release Shadow Clone disappeared leaving only lightning which shocked Kurama badly. Kurama roared in rage and looked for the copy nin wanting to take his anger out on him, instead he met Sasuke's sharigan eyes.

He was caught before he could do anything. If he hadn't been so enraged he might have been able to fight it. While he was weak against the sharigan, he wasn't as weak now as when he was fully a chakra being and even then being the most powerful of the tailed demons it had taken a very strong sharigan wielder to overpower him. Kurama started to fight it. Anger at having been beaten and fear of not seeing his tenshi again fueled his fight.

He felt something curl around his arm and pull tight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto throwing another chakra chain his way. He almost gave up right then. He remembered Kushina's chakra chains. He didn't think it was possible for Naruto to use them. He had thought Kushina was the only one with the type of chakra needed to wield them. He smelled his tenshi coming and renewed his battle even though he knew it was hopeless.

* * *

Hinata walked back to Tazuna's house smiling happily. Inari caught her mood and chattered excitedly about the puppies. She noticed people staring at her. She supposed it was unusual to see her smiling. She just kept smiling and was happy when her smiles were returned.

"Do you think oka-san will let me have a puppy?" Inari asked.

Hinata laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will help you convince her Inari-kun."

Hinata heard loud explosions. She tensed and looked in the direction she had heard them. It was near Tazuna's house. Kurama!

"Inari-kun go find Itachi. He is shopping with your oka-san." Hinata told him. He looked at her undecided for a moment then flew in the direction of the village. Hinata wasted no more time making her way back to Kurama. She activated her byakugan,what she saw angered her. Kurama was being held by chains being manipulated by Naruto and Sasuke held Kurama in a sharigan trance. Neji lay on the ground bleeding from his forehead and Kakashi stood in the shadows overseeing the group. She quickly picked up her pace. She didn't know what Naruto planned to do but there was no way she was letting him reseal or harm Kurama!

She entered the clearing her face red with fury. Everything seemed to instantly become still. "Hinata..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke didn't move and no emotions were betrayed on his face. Kakashi came out of the shadows and raised his head band to study her. Kurama was stuck in the chains but she felt him willing her to leave. She looked over at him with love and determination.

"Let him go!" She told them through gritted teeth.

"Hinata please we are trying to help you." Kakashi said as he walked slowly to her. Hinata held up her hand and he stopped.

"Let him go!" Hinata repeated her eyes narrowing. The men all looked at her in awe. Her killing intent was enough to frighten them even though they were battle hardened.

"Please Hinata... I need to fix this...I need to make it right..." Naruto stammered.

Hinata's face softened a little but then she glanced at Kurama who was lying on the ground shackled.

"Hinata..." Sasuke whispered.

Hinata closed her eyes briefly. She knew she had hurt him and she never had the chance to apologize. She opened her eyes and looked in his eyes. "Gomen Sasuke."

She quickly performed hand seals. "Wings of the Crow!" She cried and black wings emerged from her back. The wings were the color of her hair they glistened in the sun, dazzingly beautiful. Team seven stared at her in awe. She wasn't done yet. She performed more hand signs "Chakra feathers, release" Hinata said and began to move her wings to send feathers shooting towards her targets. She was deadly accurate and her feathers only went where she wanted them to. Her chakra feathers cut through Naruto's chakra chains with ease setting Kurama free. She let a couple of feathers loose toward Sasuke to get him to release his sharigan. He released it before she hit him though and she turned her attention to Naruto and Kakashi. She kept her feathers flying at them till Kurama had made it to her side. She was just about to take off with Kurama when she heard Sasuke shout.

"Wait please come back with us Hinata!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata stopped her feathers but kept her wings as she looked at Sasuke with true regret. "I can't...I can't be away from Kurama."

She heard Kurama growl and looked in the direction he was staring. Kakashi had activated his sharigan and was starting some hand signs. Hinata began her own hand signs and pulled Kurama close to her with her wings. They finished their jutsus at the same time a lightning hound appeared connected to Kakashi's hand just as Hinata and Kurama disappeared from view.

Hinata watched them from the shelter of her wings. She saw both Sasuke and Kakashi activate their sharigan. She smirked knowing that even the sharigan couldn't see through this jutsu. She could tell Kurama was holding his breath she turned to him smiling.

"They can't hear us Kurama you can breath." She told him with a giggle.

"Can we move tenshi?" Kurama asked.

"No that is a drawback of the jutsu. While they can't see, smell, touch or hear us if we move from this spot the jutsu will fail." It was a serious disadvantage to the jutsu. If an enemy knew of it they could just out wait her.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe she's still here. My brother taught her this jutsu." Sasuke said.

"Then we'll just out wait her." Kakashi said.

Sasuke frowned. "We could. We may even be able to capture the kyuubi and bring her back to konoha. Though I have serious doubts..." Sasuke paused. "How long do you think she'll stay if we do? I know you all felt her power. She could have easily killed us with those feathers. Could you cut Naruto's chakra chains?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. " I know Hinata wouldn't kill us but ..."Again he paused letting his words sink in.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We can't let the kyuubi deceive her any longer."

Kurama growled and Hinata placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Your not thinking rationally Kakashi. Hinata has always been right. She was right about Naruto." Sasuke looked at Naruto as he said this. Naruto looked down briefly but then slowly nodded. "She was right about me too. If it hadn't been for her words I would have went to Orochimaru without a doubt in my mind. We should trust her."

"The demon took advantage of a heartbroken little girl! I can't let her be hurt more!" Kakashi yelled.

Hinata felt tears prickling her eyes. Kakashi truly loved her.

"That demon saved that little girl." Sasuke said.

"I would have saved her if I had known!" Naruto declared.

"But you didn't know, none of us knew. The demon could only see what you do Naruto, but he saw her. He knew what she was before any of us." Sasuke continued.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time before finally stating softly. "She loves him Sasuke."

"I know." Sasuke whispered closing his eyes briefly in the first show of emotion Hinata had seen from him. Her heart went out to him and she clutched Kurama's hand tighter.

"I say we let the kyuubi be and bring him back to Konoha with us. I will do anything to have my imouto back!" Neji declared as he took up a position beside Sasuke.

Hinata's tears that she had been holding back overflowed her eyes and ran down her cheek. Kurama kissed her hair. "I knew he would accept you tenshi."

Naruto looked torn between his love for Hinata and his guilt at releasing the kyuubi. "If it means having our team back I will accept the dumb fox is free." Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata looked up at Kurama and saw a smile cross his lips. She supposed he loved Naruto.

Everyone looked at Kakashi. "I-I just want her to be safe." He pleaded to them. No one said anything.

Kakashi growled and turned to the place they were standing. "Alright I will...accept the demon...But if you hurt her I don't care if you are the most powerful of the tailed demons I will kill you!" Kakashi declared.

"Let me go to him tenshi." Kurama asked her his face serious. Hinata dropped her jutsu but held her wings.

Kurama approached Kakashi slowly and knelt down in front of him. He bowed his head before him momentarily then looked him in the eye. "If I hurt her I will let you kill me."

Author's Note: Sorry it took me an extra day. I am still gathering my plans for this story and forming jutsu's and techniques. Next chapter the brothers meet and plans are made.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Aki666: Thank you XD

hikari to seimei: I love gentlemen! Two votes for Naruto/Shion D Itachi is now a major player in this story he will go with Hinata.

TwiliFay: Great minds... lol! I'm glad you liked the wings ;D I was nervous about it.

56183: I'm so happy lol XD

Ryuujin96: Shion isn't the only girl I will consider it's just I have had two votes for her. It will be a while before I get to that pairing so there is still time for people to put in their opinions ;D Thank you for the comment I am glad that what I was attempting to portray came across. Doesn't always happen lol.

The Black Okami: You crack me up lol. Swain=Faint?

Elizabeth: Hehe I want him to be a reluctant follower lol. He only wants to be with Hinata. So glad you liked the wings. I didn't want wimpy white angel wings for her but I thought with Itachi being her sensei and his summons being crows. Crow wings would be awesome. I don't remember Sora. I will look into it. What do you think of Hanabi and Sasuke? She is a little young but right now she is a brat and a Hiashi clone in my story and he could be a catalyst for her to change (wanting to gain his love). I don't want to put Hinata as the Heiress but sooner or later Hiashi will get his and the council will want her there. Hanabi's reformation would make her be able to appease them. I don't know though I really like her and Konohamaru.

I am so glad for the points you bring up. Some times it is hard to keep up with the little details. I am not sure how many people in the anime/manga know the kyuubi's name. Itachi knew because of his interaction with the sage (who of course knows). I believe everyone else in this story has called him kyuubi, mostly out of disrespect but hey it works lol. This chapter will deal with Itachi and Sasuke. They will make their plans to head to Konoha and I think next chapter will have them entering Konoha and the reactions. Thank you for your reviews Elizabeth you have helped me keep straight my ideas (filling in the holes) and given me so many ideas. Really you have helped me so much with this whole story :3

fire and ice1235 : Thank you so much! I can't wait for their return either but I am also getting impatient for some action lol. Can't wait for missions!

RiSK : Thx XD I got tired of reading weak Hinata stories so decided to write my own! lol

Author's Note: The meeting between Itachi and Sasuke will be in Sasuke's POV . This story will be mainly Hinata and Kurama POV's but I thought it important for this meeting to be from Sasuke's eyes.

Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke watched as the kyuubi kneeled in front of Kakashi. The sight was astonishing, the powerful nine-tails demon brought to his knees. He looked behind him at the girl who had brought this to fruition. His heart beat in his chest as he gazed at her.

How was it possible for her to be even more beautiful. She still wore bangs but she had allowed her hair to grow incredibly long. It blew softly around her shoulders and Sasuke found himself fascinated as he watched it shine in the sun. He felt her eyes turn to him. He looked into her eyes seeing guilt in them. Sasuke frowned, he didn't want her to feel guilty. She had no reason for guilt. She had saved him, if it weren't for her influence he didn't like to think what he would have become. He had to talk to her later.

Sasuke heard a noise and turned to see who was approaching.

"Itachi.." Sasuke whispered as his whole body tensed. He felt Kakashi and Naruto hurry to his side but didn't spare a glance for them. He felt the black chakra trying to break from the seal. He fought to keep his hands at his side and not hold the seal.

'Kill him...He is the cause of your pain...He is why you are alone...He is the one who abandoned you...Use the power' A black voice whispered in his mind. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. For the first time since he made his vow he felt himself wanting to let go and use the power. He felt the black chakra leaking into his body. It was painful and pleasurable.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, still fighting the curse mark. He saw Itachi's sharigan activate and he felt his control slip even more. 'You have to use the power now...He is powerful...He may hurt your team...Or Hinata.'

"Ahhhh" Sasuke yelled and now didn't even try to pretend he grabbed his seal as black chakra surrounded him. Kakashi and Naruto looked concerned but stood by him. Neji stood to the side in indecision, a very worried look on his face.

Itachi began to inch away from Hinata very slowly. Was he trying to keep their battle from hurting Hinata? 'He is trying to lure you from your team...He thinks he can defeat you alone...Show him how much power we have' Sasuke felt his pain throughout his body and looked at his hands to find they had turned dark grey.

Hinata moved closer to Itachi, her face showing her concern for him but her actions showing her loyalty. She was loyal to Itachi? He trusted Hinata's judgement, but Itachi was a monster. Had he done something to her to make her trust him? He was a genius. He heard the kyuubi growl and take up a position beside Hinata and Itachi. Sasuke felt jealousy spike through him. 'You could have her...You could kill him with our power then she would turn to you' The voice whispered. It was too much like his thoughts before the valley of the end and Sasuke began to fight his mark. He had let it go too far though and he didn't know if he could stop it.

Neji finally seemed to make his decision and walked between the two groups. He turned to Sasuke and began to speak. "Don't do this Uchiha. I know what you are feeling I hated my sister. I even tried to kill her. I blamed her for my parents deaths and it prevented me from having my sister for all these years. You have a chance here. At least hear your brother out. Sometimes what we see isn't all there is."

"You don't understand! Hinata killed no one. Itachi murdered my whole clan!" Sasuke cried. He was shocked at his own voice it didn't sound like him.

Hinata moved toward him. Sasuke held out his hand to stop her. He didn't want her near when he was so out of control. She stopped and looked into his eyes. She started to walk toward him again but the kyuubi ran in front of her.

"Tenshi, he is not in control." The kyuubi said as he growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the black chakra rise in him to meet the threat of the nine-tail. He felt his sharigan activate and smirked at the demon. "You caught me by surprise last time. It wont be so easy this time." The kyuubi told him.

"Stop!" Itachi yelled finally entering in the conflict.

"Sasuke please fight Orochimaru's seal. I will tell you everything and if you still want to kill me I will let you do it without the seal." Itachi said. Hinata started to protest but Itachi turned to her. "It is right imouto. I have wronged him and it is his right." Itachi turned back to Sasuke and watched him closely.

Sasuke fought hard. He had never let himself go so far. He saw Hinata try to come to him but the kyuubi and Itachi held her back and he was grateful to them. He thought of his love for her and his love for his team and the blackness started to recede. He was panting hard when he finally succeeded. He saw the kyuubi looking at him with something akin to understanding but he didn't have time to think about that now. He looked back at Itachi's now black eyes and nodded to him.

"Come let's give them some time" Kakashi said as he took Naruto's arm and started to walk off.

"No you all need to hear this." Itachi said. "Come let's go inside. Tsunami is preparing lunch and we can talk in comfort." He said as he walked past them.

Sasuke waited till everyone had entered before he did, still trying to gain control of himself. He had a feeling he would need all the control he could muster. He entered the dining room to find Naruto and the kyuubi racing each other to see who could eat the most ramen. Hinata was giggling at their antics and Sasuke felt a smile come to his face as he remembered when it was him and Naruto in the eating contest at this very same table. He sat down not really hungry till he saw the tomatoes.

"Hn." He grunted and began making a plate with lots of tomatoes on it and some other foods just to make it look good. Sasuke looked around the table as he ate. Kakashi was glaring at the kyuubi who just ignored him as he ate his fifth bowl of ramen. Naruto was eating his own fourth bowl hurriedly as he yelled at the kyuubi calling him a dumb fox. Sasuke rolled his eyes if the dobe ate instead of yelling he would probably have a better chance at winning. Hinata was watching them both with a smile but she would throw worried glances his way occasionally. Neji ignored everyone and ate with impeccable manners. Itachi ate slowly while staring at Sasuke with an unreadable expression.

"You cheated!" Naruto said standing up and yelling in the kyuubi's face. The ramen pot was empty and the kyuubi had won the contest eating eight bowls to Naruto's seven.

The kyuubi smirked at him. "You're just a sore loser kit."

Hinata giggled and the kyuubi squeezed her hand. Itachi was staring at the two.

"It's been five years that I have not seen you smile imouto. You should smile more often. You have a beautiful smile." Itachi told Hinata. Hinata blushed at his words and the kyuubi grinned at her.

She had not smiled in five years? She loved the demon that much? Sasuke felt a light killing intent coming from Neji's direction and turned towards his teammate. Neji was scowling at Itachi. He supposed Neji was unhappy Itachi was calling Hinata imouto. Sasuke supposed that was the price Neji would have to pay for not being kinder to his little sister.

Itachi cleared his throat and the group looked at him expectantly. Sasuke wondered privately what kind of story he had to tell that would excuse the murdering of his whole clan.

"Do any of you know anything about the triad?" Itachi asked. Everyone looked at him with blank expressions. Itachi nodded and continued. "The triad is a group of three very powerful men who cause destruction and pain for their own selfish reasons. The three men each control an aspect of the criminal organization." Itachi paused and pulled out a slip of paper. It had a symbol of a hand with two swords crossed over it. He passed it around the table. When Kakashi saw this paper he gasped.

"We saw this symbol before it was on the note that was given to Tazuna to order Hinata's assassination in the land of waves." Kakashi said.

Hinata's eyes widened but Itachi just nodded.

"We believe Hiashi is one of the three men but we have no proof yet. I believe he controls the money of the organization. The second is another man from Konoha we aren't sure who he is yet but he controls the political aspect of the group. We know he has his spies in every land and in every daimyo's court. The third man is the reason I was recruited and the reason why I was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan. He is the one who controls the might of the group. We believe he controls the Akatsuki but I was unable to find him when I was in the group. We do know he is a Uchiha." Itachi paused and stared at Sasuke.

"The third called me to his office when I was a young anbu and told me of a plot by father to overthrow Konoha. He asked me to wipe out the Uchiha clan. At first I refused. I didn't understand why he didn't just bring father to justice and I was unwilling to hurt innocents in the effort to stop one man. I also could not kill you Sasuke." Itachi said staring in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke said nothing Itachi had in fact killed everyone and any intention not to did not make that fact go away.

"The third never ordered me to perform the massacre he always left it up to me but he did plead his case. I was adamant that I would not until I met the sage on a mission." Itachi paused again and grimaced.

Sasuke was curious about this sage but was unwilling to speak.

"I met him on a routine mission to the valley of clouds and lightning. He approached me while I was resting. I didn't hear or feel him approach. I have never in my life had anyone be able to sneak up on me and he automatically made me wary of him. He told me he had watched me a long time. Proving it by telling me stories about my life that only someone watching would know. He was always smiling as he talked to me. It was very irritating." Itachi said.

"Hn." The kyuubi grunted in agreement. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. Did he know this sage?

Itachi smiled and continued. "He told me about the triad. He also told me that a Uchiha was the leader of the military wing of the group and that it was necessary to eliminate him before he was able to destroy Konoha. I asked him if it was in fact my father. He told me father was the leader of the military aspect, but that I needed to eliminate the clan because he had seen that another Uchiha would take father's place once he was gone." Itachi again stopped he closed his eyes briefly and Sasuke saw Tsunami come in and lay a hand on his shoulder. Itachi took her hand and kissed it before smiling up at her.

Sasuke frowned. So his brother had found love, that angered him. Itachi had ruined his chances at love but here he was happy. If he had not killed the clan, if Sasuke had not been marred so young would Hinata have loved him. Sasuke looked over at Hinata and saw her smiling at his brother, a look of happiness on her face. He supposed it didn't matter she was happy and that was good.

"Still I didn't agree. Why should I trust this man I didn't know? He then told me a number of things that would soon happen and that when they did I would finally trust him. He told me he would be back to talk to me later and laughed as he disappeared from view. Everything he said would happen did. Still when he finally approached me again I told him I would not kill you Sasuke. He just looked at me and said good. He gave me the details of my ...mission." Itachi said the last word like it was something vile he was trying to spit out of his mouth.

"I did it just as he told me, but you came home earlier than you were supposed to Sasuke. I was so consumed with grief that I wanted to die. I showed you what I had done hoping that one day you would get strong enough to kill me and become a hero in Konoha for ridding them of a monster like me." Itachi said with his head down.

Tsunami leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he looked up and kissed her softly.

"I left Konoha broken but the sage found me. He gave me this earring." Itachi lifted his hair revealing an earring that was identical to the one Tazuna had given Hinata. "He told me that I was now a member of the guardians. He explained that the guardians were a group he had formed to fight the triad. He then gave me a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki. I spent many miserable years there learning all about their plan to extract the tailed beasts and form the jubi. One day the Sage found me and told me that I needed to train a young girl who would be instrumental in bringing down the triad. He told me the Akatsuki's plan would no longer work, but they would soon focus their efforts on killing this girl and I would need to make her strong so she could withstand what was to come. I was glad to leave the Akatsuki but I did not want to babysit some weak little girl." Itachi paused and looked at Hinata he smiled softly at her.

"He told me to find her at the valley of the end. When I arrived there I understood or I thought I did..." Itachi smiled. "Naruto was dead and the girl I was to train sat over his body in a catatonic state. I had little time to think I knew shinobi would be there soon and if I didn't take Hinata I would lose my chance so I picked her up and ran. When we got to a stream I cleaned her off and discarded her jacket. I decided that the only way I would be able to train her was to make her forget her pain. I performed a jutsu on her to remove her memories and covered our trail. When I heard her father had put her in the bingo book I took her deep into the forest away from everyone to train for a year. When the year was up she had grown her hair out and grew a little changing her looks. She used a genjutsu on her eyes and we began to travel. She is a very good student and I believe she is stronger than I am." Itachi said as he looked proudly at Hinata. Hinata blushed.

Sasuke did not doubt that she was strong, she always had been.

"I had thought she grieved for Naruto. I'm not sure how I feel that it is you she grieved for." Itachi said looking at the kyuubi. The kyuubi stared back challenging him. "Still seeing her this happy and knowing my imouto as I do, I will trust her. But I will watch you."

Itachi reached in his pocket and pulled out four earrings. He set them on the table. "The sage told me you would all come here and that I was to give you these earrings and explain what they meant. You have all seen Hinata's earring. I don't know how many of these the sage has given out. I have one, Kurama has one, Tazuna and Haku have one."

"Cool!" Naruto said immediately reaching for his and putting it on.

Neji was a little slower looking at Hinata while he considered. Finally he took one brushing his hair aside and putting it in his ear.

Kakashi studied Itachi. "Who is this sage? Is he an ally of Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke knew Kakashi was fiercely loyal to Konoha and would not take one if he thought it would conflict with his loyalties.

"He is the sage of the six paths, Rikudo Sennin." The kyuubi interrupted and the table gasped at that knowledge. "Itachi will tell you he is loyal but I have known the sage far longer and more intimately. He has his own reasons for everything. If Konoha's destruction brought about a better world I have no doubt the sage would let it be destroyed."

Itachi stood up in anger. "In all my dealings with him I have never seen him be disloyal to Konoha!"

Kurama growled. "He had you kill your family to get a man who in the end managed to escape. You have known him for a short time. I was sealed in him and have known him for decades."

"Why do you wear an earring?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no care for Konoha. They have imprisoned and tormented me for a long time. Still I have given up my need for revenge because my tenshi loves the village. I took the earring for her. I do know one thing while the sage can be ruthless he does want the greater good and unlike other leaders he does not sacrifice his pawns. He resurrected Naruto and he somehow gave me this body. He is very powerful."

Kakashi took the earring. "I will wear the earring but I will never be disloyal to Konoha and will obey the Hokage over the sage every time." Itachi nodded and Kakashi put the earring on.

Sasuke looked around the table. They all wore an earring except Tsunami and him. Sasuke thought of the kyuubi's words. The sage had no trouble sacrificing his clan. He seemed to be using Itachi. He had killed his family, destroyed his relationship with his brother, caused his brother and himself immeasurable grief. "I cannot trust a man who ordered the death of my family. I will take an earring but I will not wear it till I learn more of this sage." Sasuke put the earring in his pocket.

Itachi studied him for a moment. "He wants us to return to Konoha. We can inform Tsunade of everything but he wants us to keep this a secret from everyone else. There is a spy in Konoha."

Sasuke wondered who the spy could be. If he were to bet he would bet on Danzo , the man had always given him the creeps.

"After we settle things with the Hokage he wants our first mission to be assassinating Orochimaru and taking out Kabuto. He told me it was very important for Kabuto to die." Itachi said. Sasuke's head shot up along with many others at the table.

Itachi stared at Sasuke only. "Eliminating Orochimaru should allow us to remove your curse mark. Then if you still want revenge I understand."

Sasuke stared at Itachi and finally nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Elizabeth : I agree Konohamaru is definitely good with Hanabi. I had a vote for Tenten/Naruto and two for Shion/Naruto and you had mentioned Sora for Sasuke. I will give Kakashi and Neji pov's next chapter as they will explain the going ons in the Konoha council and the Hyuuga council. This chapter is all Hinata/Kurama.

fire and ice1235: As of right now I have no plans for Sasuke to kill Itachi. Hinata is a missing nin in the bingo book. I don't know about more stories, I have one idea but I'm not sure. I won't try to write two stories at once. I tried that and it was too hard lol. Thank you for the review and the compliments I'm very glad you like my story XD

Guest : I'm sorry I don't feel comfortable writing a lemon. Of course Hinata and Kurama love each other passionately and I may refer to more intimacy but I will not describe it.

56183: lol Sasuke and Tayuya? It could be a good pairing but I would be nervous writing her because of her foul mouth lol

zigmas: Thank you for your review and comments. I meant him to be weird but he is not like Danzo. I know he convinced Itachi to follow through with the murder of his clan but you will see why later ; )

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay its that time of year.

Chapter 5

Hinata sat in her bed unable to sleep. So much had happened in such a short time. She was still trying to integrate her memories with the new life she had built with Itachi as her sensei. She heard a small rock hit her window and quickly rose to see who it was before they threw more and woke up the others. She was surrounded by overprotective men and it was slightly suffocating. She saw Haku in the distance waving for her to follow him. She looked over at her door in indecision. She knew Kurama was parked right outside determined to keep her safe. He would not like her sneaking off to see Haku. Hinata looked back at the young man who stood in the moonlight waiting for her. She made up her mind and carefully opened her window, trying to make no noise. Once it was open she jumped softly to the ground and took off in a run to Haku. He smiled his greeting to her as he turned and ran. She followed him happy for this moment of freedom and a chance to say goodbye.

They reached the water's edge before they finally stopped and sat down on the wet grass smiling at each other. Haku reached out and touched her cheek.

"You're smiling." He said softly. Hinata just smiled wider.

Haku dropped his hand and frowned. "I wanted to be the one to return your smile. " He said his head hanging down. Hinata's smile drooped and she became concerned for him. Haku had become a good friend over these five years. She knew he had feelings for her and she wanted to return them but something had always held her back. Now she knew it was her love for Kurama. There were times in the past that she had wished she could love him, she had wanted to. How could she tell him that without hurting him more.

Haku looked into her eyes. "So who is the one you smile for?"

"Kurama." Hinata whispered.

"The tall red-haired man?" Haku asked and Hinata nodded. Again Haku looked down and their conversation stalled. "Why?" Haku asked softly.

"He saw me. When I was weak and no one saw me, he saw me and he told me I was his tenshi. He taught me and made me strong when I believed I was weak." Hinata said softly.

"I would have seen you if I had lived in Konoha. I saw you when you helped us against Gato." Haku paused and looked into her eyes. "I knew you were strong."

Hinata nodded she knew Haku had seen her.

"His thoughts in my mind were filled with a desire to be good to rise above his nature. He saw in me goodness and salvation and I saw the same thing in him." Hinata paused and blushed before continuing. "When he kissed me that first time I felt a fire through my body and a rightness in my soul." She finished smiling softly at the memory.

Haku leaned forward and kissed her. Hinata was too shocked to move away and just stared at him wide-eyed while he moved his lips against hers. She didn't push him away she didn't want to hurt him more than she knew she already had to. She was kind of glad he had done this, she had only ever been kissed by Kurama and she had wondered if the fire she had felt always happened. Now she knew the fire was reserved for kisses from her Kurama. She had finally made up her mind to stop the kiss when a roar of rage filled the air. Haku pulled back from her just before a clawed hand threw him against a nearby tree.

Hinata jumped to her feet and faster than she knew she could move she jumped in front of Haku. "Please Kurama don't!" She cried holding up her hand to him.

Pain traveled across Kurama's face and Hinata almost cried out. "Why was he kissing you tenshi?" Kurama asked through gritted teeth his breathing was erratic and Hinata could tell he was trying to control himself. "Why did you let him?" He asked softer his tone letting her know how hurt he was.

"I-I..." Hinata stammered not knowing what to do or how to explain.

Kurama was in front of her in moments he pulled her flush against his body. Hinata felt her softness meet his hard muscles and the fire she had told Haku about began to fill her. Kurama grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her head back as he lowered his lips to hers. He forced her lips apart and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Hinata let out a slight moan at the unfamiliar feeling. Kurama growled as he explored her mouth. Hinata felt her knees give out and she would have fallen but he held her tight against him. She lifted her arms and put them around his neck her fingers drifting in his hair. Hinata didn't know if the kiss lasted for moments or hours but she was sad when Kurama finally pulled away from her. He stared down into her eyes and she stared back at him her breath coming in gasps . She wished he would kiss her again and she ran her tongue over her lips wanting to taste him again. Kurama growled and started to lean down to her. Hinata felt her heart begin to race when he leaned close to her ear and growled. "You are mine tenshi. No one is allowed to kiss you but me." He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. Hinata nodded agreeing with him but unable to speak. She was his and never again would she let someone else kiss her.

Kurama let go of her and Hinata stumbled almost falling. She felt strangely weak. Before she could protest he was in front of Haku again. She started to say something but before she could Kurama was speaking. "I will let you live this time but never touch my tenshi again!" He said giving off more killing intent than Hinata had ever felt before. Haku was speechless and only nodded. Kurama looked back at Hinata waiting for her to stand. Hinata stood up slowly her legs a little shaky she looked over at Haku who seemed sad.

"Haku I..." She started but Haku interrupted her.

"I understand. I'm glad your happy Hinata." He said giving her a smile that she knew was fake. She was glad for the smile anyways and returned it before Kurama started to growl again. Hinata giggled and reached out for his hand. He took her hand and they walked back to Tazuna's house in silence. Even though Kurama had been angry Hinata knew he had held himself in check remarkably well and she was grateful to him. If she had caught another girl kissing him she didn't know if she would let the girl live.

That kiss... her stomach tingled at the memory of it and her face grew hot. She glanced at his profile, she wished he would kiss her like that again. Kurama turned toward her and she quickly looked away. She felt her hand jerk abruptly before realising that Kurama had stopped. She looked back at him to see that he was smiling at her. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, he was so handsome. He pulled her to him and she let him. He reached out and touched her lips tenderly. Hinata let out a soft sigh and leaned into him.

"We could leave tenshi. We could go into the world together. We can fulfill your dream without returning to Konoha." Kurama whispered while he kissed her cheek.

"Is that what you want?" Hinata asked. She wanted him to be happy but she also felt that she wasn't finished with Konoha. How could she leave Neji or team seven? She hadn't even gotten a chance to see Kurenai and Shino again. Kurama was kissing along her jaw and lightly grazed her ear with his lips. Hinata shivered at the sensation.

"Yes tenshi. I want you and I only. I don't want to be on a team or be ordered by Hokages and sages." Kurama whispered into her ear. Hinata clutched his arms as goosebumps raised on her arms. She would leave for him but it didn't feel right to her. She started to tell him that she would leave with him when he spoke again.

"What do you want tenshi?" He asked his lips now grazed hers as they traveled to the other side of her face.

"I want only your kisses and your touches. But I want..." Hinata breathed out.

She felt Kurama's kisses stop and his lips on her cheek formed a smile. "But you want family and friends?" He asked. Hinata couldn't answer him she wanted her brother and friends and Kakashi in her life, but she wanted him more.

Kurama drew back his hand cupped her chin and he looked deep in her eyes. "I understand tenshi. I am selfish to want you only for myself. I will share." He finally kissed her and Hinata nearly fainted at the sensations that raced through her. She heard him purr and her hand lay on his chest feeling the rumble underneath.

Finally Kurama pulled back and laid his forehead on hers. "We need to get back tenshi. We will leave for Konoha tomorrow and I don't think you've slept yet." He told her with a smile.

Hinata pouted slightly she wanted more kisses. Kurama chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again, but not as passionately as before. It was brief and he quickly tugged her forward and they resumed their walk to Tazuna's house. They entered quietly and Hinata was relieved that no one had woken up. She entered her room and sat on her bed she was surprised to see Kurama follow her into the room. He had tried earlier in the evening but Kakashi had thrown such a fit that he had ended up sleeping outside her door.

"I'm not leaving you ever again tenshi. You are stuck with me by your side now." He said with a smile before sitting down in a chair beside her bed.

Hinata watched him for a couple of minutes. He didn't look comfortable.

"Y-you can share the bed with me." Hinata told him. She saw his fist clench and she hoped she didn't make him mad.

"I wouldn't be able to control myself tenshi. Go to sleep I will be fine." Kurama told her without opening his eyes.

Hinata stared at him a moment longer before closing her eyes. Next time she would take the chair, she thought resolutely as she fell asleep.

* * *

Kurama put a hand to his neck and rubbed. Sleeping in a chair had given him a terrible kink in his neck. He looked over at his tenshi and smiled. She was definitely worth a thousand kinks. She looked radiant in the sunshine. The blue tint in her hair shined in the sunlight. He pulled her closer to his side and raised her hand to his lips kissing her fingers. She looked up at him a bright blush on her face and a soft smile on her lips. They were walking at a slow pace. Kurama had suggested it claiming that they needed time to get to know one another and that Hinata needed time to remember them before they reached Konoha. No one had objected. Kurama thought they had different reasons for agreeing though.

Kurama caught Naruto looking back at Hinata and he growled deeply at him. Naruto quickly looked away and Kurama smirked. He had decided last night that he would no longer tolerate these hormonal teenage boys lusting after his tenshi and he was definitely letting them all know. He held her hand possessively since the moment they had entered Tazuna's dining room to eat breakfast.

Now he was trying to let the boys know that he didn't appreciate their longing stares. He had only had to growl at Sasuke once and the boy had stopped his glances, Naruto however kept looking. Kurama was thinking of maybe offering to spar with him later. Without the Uchiha helping him he thought he should be able to avoid the boys chakra chains. Kurama felt an evil smile grace his lips as he thought of the techniques he would like to use on Naruto.

"Why are you smiling?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Well...um...I...well..." Kurama stuttered until Hinata's laugh interrupted him.

"Just don't hurt him." She said and Kurama looked at her sharply. Was he that easy for her to read?

Hinata laughed some more. "You growled at Naruto five times already. It isn't hard to figure out." She said as she squeezed his hand.

Kurama stopped her and leaned down kissing her forehead. He was just about to kiss her lips when he heard a loud cough from Kakashi. Kurama growled but pulled back from her. "Stupid father figures..." He muttered and Hinata giggled more.

Naruto dropped back and began to walk beside them ignoring Kurama's glares. Was the kit that clueless? Kurama thought.

"Hey Hinata that crow wing thing was pretty cool. What else can you do?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled at him. "Well Zabuza showed me some kenjutsu and Haku showed me some ice techniques. Itachi let me sign the crow summoning contract. There was a man in the land of lightning who showed me a lightning dragon jutsu, it's kind of like Kakashi-sensei's lightning dogs but a dragon and it isn't connected to my hand. There was a man in Suna who taught me some wind jutsu's. I can make a small tornado. Gaara tried to show me some sand techniques but I just couldn't seem to make them work without so much chakra and hand signs that they were not worth the effort." Hinata would have continued but Naruto interrupted her. Kurama shook his head the kit never changed he still interrupted his tenshi rather than letting her talk. Kurama had wanted to hear more that she had learned.

"You met with Gaara? That bastard never told us." Naruto swore.

Hinata giggled.

"What have you learned?" Hinata asked.

Naruto puffed out his chest and began to recite all of his accomplishments. Kurama had to admit the kit had done well. He was a little proud of him.

"Have you been practicing any Hyuuga techniques." Neji asked Hinata. Kurama hadn't even realised the boy was walking behind them till he spoke up.

"Gomen Neji-niisan I have not met anyone that could teach me." Hinata told him.

"I am glad, now I will get the privilege of teaching you." Neji said and Hinata smiled at him.

This was all nice but Kurama really wanted his tenshi to himself. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to the back of the group. Naruto tried to follow them but Kurama let his killing intent rise and Naruto left them alone.

When they were far enough back that he felt he could talk to her in relative peace he turned to her. "Tenshi how were you for those years? Did Itachi treat you well?"

Hinata didn't say anything for a long time. Kurama just walked with her in silence giving her time. "It was dark, Kurama. I felt like there was a piece of me missing but I didn't know what it was. I found no joy in even training." Kurama just looked at her he remembered how training had been a refuge for her.

"I don't blame Itachi for taking my memory. I'm glad he did. I would have surely died if I had remembered your death during that time. He made sure I lived and taught me." Hinata finished a tear streaking down her cheek. Kurama reached out her hand and caught the tear. Hinata leaned into his touch and kissed his hand.

"What about you Kurama?" Hinata asked looking up into his eyes.

"I searched for you endlessly tenshi. I knew you weren't dead so that was easier for me, but adjusting to this body was very hard and without you by my side I struggled to control my rage." Kurama told her. He hated his weakness, his rage was his failing. It weakened him in battle and made him do things that later caused guilt and self-hatred. Had it always? He wondered. Before his tenshi he had felt it but not as strongly. He looked down at her as she looked back at him. He liked who he was with her and he never wanted to go back to that rage controlled demon he had been.

"Don't ever leave me tenshi." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He heard Kakashi cough again but ignored him for a few precious moments. Kurama pulled back and smirked at the jonin. Kakashi glared back at him and started on his way to the back of the group. Kurama sighed maybe he shouldn't have provoked him, now he was going to chaperone them. Hinata giggled and Kurama couldn't help his smile. He was going to have to marry her soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Aki666: lol They are definitely going to need chaperoning.

Elizabeth: I love your scenarios ;D One of the reasons I delayed this chapter a day is I had a hard time deciding if they would be put in prison and how the rest would handle it. On the chakra chains it is my understanding that Kushina could use them only because she had a different type of chakra. I kind of stretched it a bit to have Naruto use them, but he is her son so it is more believable. Hinata however would be a huge stretch.

strawberry chizoey: Thank you very much for the review it helps me to know if I'm doing ok or if the story is jumping the shark lol

zigmas: Thank you I am a pro NaruHina fan too but sometimes his ignorance irritates me (hence this story lol) also most Naru/Hina stories make her a constant damsel in distress with Naruto getting fabulous god-like powers and Hinata only being an attachment by his side or turning her personality to the point she's almost Sakura only drawing the line at having her physically abuse him (though some do that too)

.7946: Thank you I'm glad I just can't bring myself to write a lemon though tension and desire heh yeah that's part of romance lol As far as getting married they most certainly will but when I'm not sure yet.

SWORD: Thank you for the review, it makes me quit procrastinating and get off my lazy bum lol

fire and ice1235: Thank you very much! It's hard to write sometimes I worry constantly and wonder if I should do things different or some things don't happen the way you plan or it doesn't look as good on paper as it did in your head lol. In a nutshell I'm insecure lol So compliments and reviews (yeah I need ego stroking lol) help me to keep going when I feel like giving up XD

Chapter 6

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi got more and more anxious as they neared Konoha. He had sent a messenger dog to the Hokage and hoped that she would not do what he thought she would. He had thought about this before he had even found Hinata. What would he do if she were imprisoned? She was a missing nin, of course it hadn't been her fault, but it wouldn't matter to the council. Hiashi had gained more control in the five years she had been gone. He now had a majority vote and Kakashi was sure he would try to imprison his daughter since he had been unable to kill her. He frowned and called for a halt. No one argued with him not even Naruto. They all felt the tension in the air.

Kakashi called the group to him, it was time they talked. He noticed Kurama glaring at him and returned his glare. Damn demon was holding Hinata close to his side and rarely let her even talk to anyone else. They had been traveling for four days, they would reach Konoha this afternoon. In those four days Kakashi had been unable to get a moment to talk to Hinata and he was frustrated. He had missed her terribly and wanted to apologize. He had failed to protect her. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and made his decision.

"I think we should camp and enter Konoha at night when there are less civilians around." Kakashi said before he turned to Hinata and Itachi. "You are missing nin's and I am afraid there are people in Konoha who will want to put you in prison." He watched them for their reactions. Itachi just smiled, the man had changed greatly from the stone faced boy he was when Kakashi knew him. Kakashi thought the changes were for the better. He heard Kurama growl and sighed heavily. Hinata had looked resolute hopefully she would help control the demon.

"I won't allow my tenshi to be put in prison!" The demon said in a voice that would bring fear to even the most hardened shinobi. Kakashi however had prepared himself for it and started to reply till Sasuke interrupted them.

"I agree it is not Hinata's fault. Itachi took her memory or she surely would have returned." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. There were nods around the group.

"It is not her fault but you know how much power Hiashi-sama has gained if he get's just one vote he will be able to have her thrown in prison. Did you tell the Hokage about Kurama?" Neji asked.

"I did." Kakashi said simply.

"Then there is a chance she told the council. Well they throw him in prison too?" Neji asked. Kakashi privately hoped they would but looking at the panic on Kurama's face he thought better of the idea. He supposed having been imprisoned for so long it would be hard on the demon, maybe even make his control slip. Kakashi wasn't sure if he was as powerful as he once had been but still he could see the massive amounts of chakra in him, he could do a lot of damage. Kakashi saw Hinata reach out and hold his hand, the demon visibly calmed. Kakashi grimaced, he sincerely wished that Hinata was not involved with the demon.

"I don't know she hasn't replied to my message." Kakashi said again running a hand through his hair. He had stressed in his message the need for secrecy. Konoha would not react well to the kyuubi and even though he would be glad if the kyuubi was imprisoned or killed, he knew Hinata would not live through it again. Even though he didn't like it she loved him deeply. Kakashi looked over at her and saw her looking lovingly at the demon. He clenched his fist but controlled the urge that burned in him to go and grab her away from him. He just got her back he couldn't lose her.

"We don't have to go back." Naruto said softly. Kakashi looked in shock at Naruto, he was fiercely loyal to Konoha for him to say this showed his devotion to Hinata.

"We will go back. Even if we do get thrown in prison I am sure it will all work out." Itachi said smiling. Kakashi looked over at him in exasperation. The man had changed so much. He had a faith in his sage that was almost fanatical. Kakashi couldn't understand it hadn't the man convinced him to murder his clan? Still he had seen his goodbye to Tsunami. Itachi had clearly learned to love and that was a definite improvement from the boy he remembered.

"I will not go back if it puts Hinata in prison! We have spent to long looking for her. We are a team I vote we leave Konoha." Sasuke said. Naruto l nodded beside him.

"I will go where my imouto goes." Neji said solemnly. Kakashi saw Hinata's head rise sharply as she looked at Neji. She rose from Kurama's side and walked over to hug him fiercely. "Thank you niisan." She whispered to him. Kurama got up and walked to Hinata standing beside her as she hugged her brother. Kakashi almost chuckled, the demon was so whipped, but then he remembered his dislike of him and glared in the demons direction.

Again Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated and torn. Part of him wanted to go back to Konoha but another large part wanted to take his team and run. A picture of Kurenai's face flashed through his mind and he closed his eyes.

"We will go back. Itachi and I will go to prison but Kakashi-sensei will find a way to get us out and Neji-niisan will find a way to keep you informed of what Hiashi plans. I trust you all to keep me safe." Hinata said softly. Everyone began to protest, Kurama was the loudest. Kakashi was silent but his thoughts were in turmoil. How could she trust him so much when he had failed her so badly.

"You have suffered as much as I have. Neji you gave up your name. Naruto you have focussed on finding me more than your dream of Hokage. Sasuke you have fought your curse seal and won." Hinata paused as she looked proudly at the group. "Kakashi-sensei you have stood up to the council, the Hokage and the Hyuuga in your quest to find me and in the end you succeeded." Kakashi stared at her, she viewed what he thought of as a failure as a success. He had talked to Itachi and knew the pain she had went through during these five years. He didn't think any of their trials matched hers, but that was Hinata she always thought more of those around her.

"I can not allow you all to give up your home for me. I know each of you love Konoha." Hinata told them. They all started to protest, telling her she was more important but she held up her hand to them and continued. "If you do not return with me I will return by myself."

"I will not let you go to prison tenshi." Kurama growled. Hinata turned toward him and put a gentle hand on his cheek. Kakashi saw him close his eyes and his mouth dropped in shock as he heard the powerful nine-tailed demon purr.

"It won't be for long, I know you and Kakashi-sensei will get me out." Hinata said gently. Kakashi watched them fascinated.

"I will go with you then." The demon said. Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at the demon. He could tell that the thought of prison did not appeal to him. Kakashi's opinion of the demon rose slightly at his willingness to be put into prison for her.

Hinata stood on her toes and kissed the demons chin. Kakashi clenched his fist but held himself in check. "No Kurama, I need you to help Kakashi-sensei get me released." Hinata leaned in closer and pulled the nine-tails head down whispering in the demons ear. Kakashi couldn't hear what she said but whatever it was made the demon agree.

Kakashi looked around at the group and saw that all of them were willing to do as Hinata said. Kakashi sat down on a log in frustration and prepared himself to wait for nightfall.

The wait was tense. No one said a word and Kurama held Hinata in his lap much to Kakashi's displeasure. They rose and started again towards Konoha at sunset. Everyone was silent each lost in their own thoughts. Kurama held Hinata close to his side as if he were afraid to let her go. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair he was going to have to talk to him. He dropped back and walked beside the pair for a short time as he gathered his thoughts and decided what to say.

"Look I don't know what Tsunade has done with the information I gave her but I am hoping she is keeping your secret. We need you to drop back and guard the rear and allow Itachi to walk near Hinata as we enter the village. I am afraid that her arrival has leaked out and Hiashi will make an attempt on her life. I want Neji up front with me having his byakugan active. Sasuke and I on either side of Hinata and Itachi guarding her and you and Naruto taking the rear to guard against any one following us." Kakashi told him.

"Why can I not be in your spot I can guard my tenshi better." The demon asked his eyes narrowed.

Kakashi sighed heavily before replying. "Because even if Hiashi doesn't use this time for an attack I am sure that Tsunade has sent anbu to at least surround Hinata and Itachi as they enter the village and I am not sure you will not overreact." Kakashi told him honestly. He wanted Naruto and Sasuke by him in case they needed to subdue the nine-tails.

Kurama growled but nodded. He kissed Hinata and dropped to the rear with Naruto as they entered the gates of Konoha. "Remember keep yourselves calm." Kakashi called to the group, looking specifically at the demon.

"Shikamaru and Sakura are on guard duty." Neji called back to him. Kakashi merely nodded, Tsunade would want Shikamaru to study the group and give his report on Itachi, Hinata and the demon. Sakura being there however was a little surprise, but Sakura had never really warmed up to Hinata and he supposed she would not be swayed by feelings for her. Sakura had become the apprentice to Tsunade and was now a quite skilled medic. She had also learned quite a few of Tsunade's powerful techniques. Kakashi shook his head and tried to get his concentration back on what was happening.

"Are there anbu waiting?" He questioned Neji. He had told Hinata not to use any of her power, wanting her to keep skills secret in case they needed to break her out of prison. He really hoped it didn't come to that.

"Hai, twenty of the most powerful." Neji replied. Again Kakashi ran a hand through his now thoroughly messy hair. He expected it, Tsunade was preparing for the demon. He just hoped she wasn't going to try to capture the nine-tails. He was sure that Hinata would defend him and the rest would defend her. Twenty anbu would not be enough even if they were the most powerful.

"Remember keep calm." Kakashi said to the group his eyes lingering on the demon. The nine-tails merely glared back at him. Kakashi turned his back on him and concentrated on his surroundings alert for any dangers. The gates came into view and the group slowed down. Shikamaru stood in front of the gates his eyes narrowed as he studied them. Sakura stood beside him also studying the group. Shikamaru raised his hand and the anbu poured forth surrounding Itachi and Hinata. Kakashi clenched his fist to control himself. He wanted to take her and run. He didn't want her subjected to this. They bound Itachi with chakra wire and moved to Hinata. He felt every member of their party tense and heard the kyuubi growl menacingly. The demons killing intent rose to the point that Kakashi was surprised any of them were standing. Kakashi felt his temper slipping, really this was unneccessary, Hinata had returned willingly. Hinata turned to Kurama and smiled as she held out her hands. The kyuubi's killing intent lowered and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha you are being taken into custody while the council meets to decide your fate." Shikamaru stated in a bored voice. Kakashi studied the boy and knew he was watching all of their reactions. Kakashi was rather proud at how well his team handled themselves. The anbu began to take the pair away and Shikamaru turned to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Kakashi you and Sasuke are summoned to an emergency council meeting." Shikamaru told them. Kakashi was surprised he would have thought Tsunade would want his report before the meeting. He turned to the remainder of the group.

"Naruto, Kurama, you two need to follow Hinata and Itachi. Don't cause any trouble but make sure they are safe. We will not allow Ibiki to torture them." Kakashi said glaring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just nodded and Naruto and Kurama left to follow the pair.

"Neji find Ko and get a meeting of the Hyuuga council. Tell them Hinata is back and try to get them to persuade Hiashi to leave Hinata alone." Kakashi told him. Neji nodded and raced off to the Hyuuga compound.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and they both made their way to the Hokage tower. They entered to find an aide waiting to take them to the council chamber. When they entered nearly the whole of the council was already there. Kakashi was surprised and looked askance at Tsunade. She obviously had planned this and what her motives were he didn't know. Did she tell them of Kurama? He didn't think so. If she had they surely would have put him in prison along with Itachi and Hinata. He clenched his fist as anger rose in him. He watched as Hiashi entered the chambers a smug smile on his face. What was that bastard planning?

Tsunade cleared her throat. "It is late and I'm sure we are all tired so let us get down to business. The ones who are late will just need to catch up later." She paused as if to gather her thoughts.

"Kakashi has not had a chance to give me his report and I will not allow you to ask him questions. This meeting is merely to decide if Hinata Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha will stay in prison or be released with a guard while we determine what to do with them. You all now know that Itachi Uchiha was ordered to kill his clan by the third and that he has been spying on the Akatsuki since then." Tsunade said. Kakashi fought hard not to turn to show his surprise at this. Tsunade was definitely up to something while what she said was true his mission with the Akatsuki came from the sage not Konoha and that mission had been completed five years ago. "You also know that Hinata Hyuuga has had her memory erased for five years and only regained it when she met her team again. I move they be released as they are loyal to Konoha." Tsunade finished.

Kakashi heard a loud slam of a palm on the rail beside the Hyuuga. The rail cracked under the blow and Hiashi stood up his face red with anger. "She is a traitor she has killed all Hyuuga who sought to return her to Konoha." He yelled . Kakashi again clenched his teeth. He knew that the "Hyuuga who sought to return her" were in fact assassins.

Tsunade said nothing and the council murmured many in agreement with Hiashi. "How powerful is she?" Shikaku asked. Kakashi felt a pit for in his stomach if Shikaku decided she was dangerous it would be bad for them.

Tsunade held up her hand. "She is very powerful that has been shown to us before she disappeared. The facts that she has eluded all who attempted to return her for five years and been trained by Itachi Uchiha point to that fact. I will test her thoroughly. She allowed herself to be brought to prison and did not fight the anbu, I think this proves her loyalty and such a powerful kunoichi would be an asset."

Hiashi scoffed loudly. "She has always been weak. The Uchiha obviously protected her while they were gone."

Kakashi was angry and started to protest when Sasuke spoke up. "If she is weak why keep her locked up?" He questioned. Kakashi nearly laughed out loud at that and there were snickers throughout the council chambers.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and smirked. He was so proud of the young man who was keeping his cool so much better than he was. Sasuke's stoicism helped him regain control of his own volatile emotions.

Hiashi sat down the only thing betraying his anger his reddened face. The council members began to speak amongst themselves and Tsunade sat back letting them. Occasionally someone would throw a question at her and she answered some while carefully avoiding others. Kakashi was actually surprised at how well she handled things. He just hoped things would go their way, he didn't want to be a missing nin. Again the picture of Kurenai's face crossed his thoughts. They debated for an hour before Tsunade finally called for a vote. Kakashi hoped they had given Neji enough time.

The civilian council members predictably voted to keep the pair incarcerated. Hiashi controlled their bank books and they would not go against him. Hiashi voted to keep them jailed and Tsume to Kakashi's surprise followed Hiashi's vote. Kakashi stared at her through narrowed eyes, he had thought she would vote for Hinata's release and now he was a little worried. Shikaku was up next and Kakashi tensed his vote would decide the other's on the shinobi side.

"I vote we let them out but watch them closely. They will be a great asset and I suspect we will lose more than just them if we keep them locked up." Shikaku said as he eyed Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi felt the eyes of the council on him and nodded his head.

Kakashi cheered inside as the rest of the council heeded Shikaku's words and the veiled threat of team seven leaving. His team was the most powerful in Konoha and just the threat of them helped avoid many conflicts. Surprisingly even Danzo voted for their release. Kakashi felt a slight chill and wondered why the old war hawk had done that.

Tsunade adjourned the meeting. She called some anbu forward and ordered Hinata and Itachi's release but placed two very strong anbu to guard them. Kakashi was not surprised to see Yamato ordered to guard Hinata. He supposed that Tsunade knew the kyuubi would be near her and wanted Yamato near to help control the demon if the need arose.

Kakashi was about to leave when Tsunade called out to him. "I need a report Kakashi." Kakashi groaned he just wanted to go home and celebrate with his family. "Now!" Tsunade ordered more forcefully.

Kakashi sighed. "Tell Hinata I'll see her later...and tell Kurenai and team eight what has happened." Kakashi said to Sasuke as he followed the Hokage out the door.

Neji's POV

Neji sped quickly through Konoha. He was glad Kakashi had entrusted him with this task. He often felt like an outsider on team seven. He had forced his way on the team and Naruto and Sasuke let him know constantly that he was not as good as his sister. Still he would feel a little uncomfortable for her if needed. He had already given up his name but he was willing to give up far more if he had to. Anything to alleve the gnawing guilt that was his constant companion.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he neared the compound. He activated his byakugan and quickly found Ko before he entered the gates. Few people in the compound were truly loyal to Hiashi. Most followed him out of fear and Neji knew he they would not tell Hiashi he had been there later. He just had to avoid Hanabi. He frowned as he thought of the young girl. She had grown to be a strong kunoichi but he really hoped that she not follow in Hiashi's footsteps. So far that hope had not been realized.

Ko saw him and turned calmly from the woman he was talking to. Sometimes it was hard for Neji to go from team seven , who all wore their hearts on their sleeves even Sasuke, to meeting the Hyuuga spies who never allowed themselves to show emotion. Ko showed more emotion than most but even he made Sasuke look excitable.

"Hinata has returned we need to gather the elders and prepare for Hiashi's strategies. They are in a council meeting now and we need to act before he returns." Neji said in a rush.

Ko's eyebrow rose and to Neji's surprise actually smiled. He nodded and urged Neji to follow him while he gathered the Hyuuga council together. It was all done rather quickly and quietly. When everyone was settled Ko nodded his head to him. Neji cleared his throat and thought for a minute. How much should he tell them? He decided to tell them the bare minimum.

"Hinata-sama has been found and has returned to Konoha. The Hokage had her arrested and she is now in prison with Itachi Uchiha. The council is meeting right now to decide her fate." Neji spoke quickly and calmly. He looked around the chamber at the faces of the council members as he spoke. To his surprise they looked relieved and actually happy. He had heard things had gotten worse in the compound but their uncharacteristic display of joy just proved it to him. He saw hope on their faces.

"They will execute her." One of the older council members murmured. Neji knew the man he was very pessimistic by nature.

"Kakashi-sensei is there to ensure that does not happen." Neji said calmly.

"Hmpf. He did not do well with his last effort on her behalf." A woman council member stated.

"This time he will succeed." Neji said hoping to convey his confidence in the jonin.

"We need to plan as if he will succeed." Another member said. There were murmurs of agreement to that and many heads nodded.

"I propose that we threaten to seal Hanabi-sama and only hold off if he promises not to harm Hinata-sama." Ko said.

"If Hinata-sama is dead it won't matter. He knows we wont seal our only heir." The pessimistic man grumbled.

"Hinata-sama has been able to avoid all attacks on her so far and she is surrounded by a very powerful team." Ko continued. "I propose we let her stay with Kakashi as it is to dangerous in the compound for her."

Neji looked around the chambers and while he could see many people did not like that most would agree. "She needs to start training to take over the clan." A woman stated. Neji recognized her as one of Hinata's most ardent supporters.

Ko looked at Neji. "If she is released we have a mission soon and I can not speak for Hinata-sama but I will try to convince her to start her training." Neji told them.

"She should not be going on dangerous missions. We just got our heiress back I.. We don't want to lose her." The woman stated. Neji looked at her closely. Did she actually care about his sister?

"She is very powerful and though I can not tell you the mission the fact that the heiress of the Hyuuga clan is involved will bring much prestige to our name." Neji said knowing that taking down Orochimaru would be difficult but would indeed bring respect for Hinata. The council members talked amongst themselves briefly before finally taking the bait.

"We want to see her when she is released before she goes on this mission." The woman spoke finally. "We will speak with Hiashi-sama tomorrow and will do as you have asked." Having said that she rose along with most of the other members and headed for the door. Neji watched them silently seeing hope in their eyes and feeling that same hope inside himself. He had a suspicion that Hinata would change the clan somehow for the better and Neji smiled to himself as he left the Hyuuga compound and headed for Kakashi's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Elizabeth : Thank you very much :D I hadn't really thought about the size of Kakashi's house but you do bring up a point. I will think on it some more. As far as her guilt I think I will leave that for now I'm itching to get to some action.

fire and ice1235: Thx XD

The Black Okami: lol Thx for the kick in the butt XD

evil-x-love: I'm very happy ;D

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for some reason I have been struggling with my ideas. I actually wrote this chapter twice but ended up scrapping it as it didn't seem right to me. I'm trying to catch the thread but it has been difficult. I'm going to skip a little time again sorry but I need to get my muse and I want some action lol. I think I'm going to make Sakura evil. I'm very sorry to any of her fans but I need a conniving female character and I have an easier time with it being her and Hinata needs to fight for her man lol. Geez there are a lot of apologies here ; ( I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Chapter 7

Hinata walked next to Ino and Kurenai towards the arena. Today was the day that they were to be tested by Tsunade to see the level of their abilities. Honestly she didn't care about being a jonin but Itachi said it was important. Tsunade wouldn't let them go on the mission to take out Orochimaru till she had gauged their abilities.

"Wow Hinata I envied you before with such handsome boys admiring you. I always thought you were wrong for not picking one of them or dating both." Ino giggled as she spoke. Hinata however frowned she could never date two boys at once it felt wrong. "But I think you definitely made the best choice." Ino said as she glanced back at Kurama appreciatively.

Hinata frowned some more, she was getting angry with Ino's obvious lustful gaze at her Kurama. Hinata turned back to look at him more closely. As usual his gaze caught her and she felt herself melting. Ino sighed beside her.

"You're so lucky Hinata! Look how many women want him and he's all yours." Ino was saying in a dreamy voice.

Hinata looked at the girl sharply and then looked back at the people they passed. She had never noticed it before but every female they passed watched her Kurama with adoring eyes. He had far more fans than Sasuke had. She saw one of the women approach him and speak quietly to him. Kurama tore his eyes from her and looked at the women. He smiled at her but shook his head no. She had seen this happen before but for some reason had never really thought that the women were propositioning her man. Hinata felt herself get angry. She looked over at Kurenai who was studying her closely, then she looked at Ino who was staring at her Kurama. She pushed Ino trying to make it playful but she knew it was rougher than she had intended.

Ino looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Hinata looked down ashamed what could she say? Don't look at my man? That didn't sound right. Hinata looked back at Kurama he was talking to a more scantily clad woman. The woman had nice curves and wasn't afraid to show them. Hinata looked down at her own plain outfit that covered her. While it was comfortable and useful it was not what she would call attractive. Hinata looked back at the scene behind her. The woman was finally leaving a scarlet blush on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. Again Hinata frowned she knew Kurama would never cheat on her but did he have to be so kind to these women? Couldn't he be rude like Sasuke? Hinata would prefer that he was. She turned back to looking ahead of her, anger clawed at her. She supposed she was being irrational but she wanted to give Kurama a taste of his own medicine. She studied Kurenai, the woman was gorgeous and dressed provocatively but not like a tramp. She looked at Ino too, Ino was beautiful but she showed a little more skin than would make Hinata comfortable. She decided to ask Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, can you help me do some shopping after the match? Maybe help me with my hair and...makeup?" Hinata said tentatively a little nervous to put her plan in action. What if she really wasn't pretty enough to get attention and make Kurama jealous. She started to change her mind when Kurenai answered.

"I would love to Hinata. I have always wanted a daughter to take shopping and fix up her hair. Thank you for allowing me this privilege." Kurenai said a genuine smile on her face. Hinata was glad she asked her.

Ino clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooohhh Makeover!" Hinata giggled and knew she would have to include her friend.

They entered the arena and Hinata decided it was time to get her head back on the upcoming exam. Tsunade said she would spar with Sakura. Hinata wasn't sure how she felt about that from what she remembered Sakura had never been overly strong. Still she was an apprentice to the sanin, Hinata would not take her lightly. A pang of regret ran through her. If she had not been taken by Itachi and lost her memories she might have been the sanin's protegé. What would her life have been like? She looked over at Kurama again. Her gaze constantly seemed to wander to him, she thought with a sigh. While she was sorry for the pain that her brother and team went through she would do it again if it meant her Kurama would have a physical body and be beside her. Tsunade was speaking and Hinata pulled herself from her thoughts to pay attention to her.

"...Sakura." Tsunade finished. Hinata sweat dropped she didn't hear a word Tsunade said. Should she ask her to repeat herself? It seemed there was no time, everyone left the arena heading to the stands to watch the Kunoichi. Hinata turned to Sakura and bowed slightly to her. Sakura did not return the bow, she just glared at her steadily. Hinata wondered if she still disliked her, but she shrugged it off it really didn't matter.

"Well this should be easy. You were always weak and I don't think that has changed." Sakura said with a smirk as she charged forward. Hinata easily avoided her. She watched as Sakura created a crater where Hinata had stood. Well she was going to definitely avoid those powerful hits. Luckily Sakura did not seem to be as fast as her. They danced around each other. Hinata on the defensive while she studied Sakura's taijutsu. Finally she decided it was time to go on the offensive. She charged forward using her speed to quickly knock the kunoichi out. Unfortunately Sakura seemed faster when avoiding a hit than when delivering one.

Hinata frowned and went through a series of very quick attacks. Sakura managed to avoid them all and was smirking at her. Her smirk angered Hinata. Hinata took a step back and took a deep breath centering herself. No way was this kunoichi faster than her. Sakura charged her trying to land a hit while Hinata seemed distracted. Hinata smiled to herself and moved out of the way of the blow. However while Sakura's arm shot by her Hinata used her speed to cut off the tenketsu on her arm. She stumbled to the ground the power leaving her blow as the chakra had been cut off.

"Bitch!" Sakura swore as she pulled herself up from the ground and opened her tenketsu. Hinata made no move and allowed her to get herself ready. Had this been a real battle she would have disabled her but this was a spar to show her strength, and honestly she didn't want to embarrass the kunoichi. Tsunade was obviously proud of the girl and Hinata was curious as to the girls abilities. Sakura pulled out two trench knives and smiled evilly as she ran chakra through the blades. Hinata felt excitement build in her. She was glad Sakura had pulled them out, she wanted to test her kenjutsu. Hinata made the hand signs and formed her ice blade.

Sakura charged forward attacking furiously. Hinata easily countered every attack. Sakura should have had the advantage with two blades but her skill in using them was no where near Hinata's skill. Hinata sighed while Sakura got angrier and angrier. Sakura stood back panting heavily and stared with resentment at Hinata.

"You never deserved to be on team seven. It should have been me! I never would have left them so hurt!" Sakura told her. Hinata knew she was trying to anger her and make her sloppy. Still her words struck home, she didn't deserve her team.

"I-I didn't remember." Hinata said with a slight stutter.

Sakura smirked seeing her words had hit home she pressed on. "I don't believe that for a second. You just found a different boy to play your games with." Sakura rushed forward and actually managed to scratch Hinata's arm with her knives. Kurama growled in the stands and Hinata and Sakura both looked at him.

"Still he is a fine-looking man. I think I would go for him too..." Sakura said breaking off as she looked at Kurama. "In fact...I don't think you deserve him."

Hinata felt her anger rise and decided to end this. Really she should never have allowed it to get this far. Time for some embarrassment. Hinata quickly performed her hand signs and thrust her sword into the ground. Ice moved quickly toward Sakura encasing her feet and trapping her before she could move. Hinata let go of her ice blade and stalked toward the red-faced kunoichi.

Sakura struck wildly with her chakra blades but Hinata just smirked as she neared and knocked them out of her hands. She stood back and waited while Sakura drew chakra in her fist and struck the ice that encased her feet. The ice broke releasing her but Sakura fell to the ground her numb feet unable to hold her up. Hinata laughed at the angry kunoichi. Hinata could see her running chakra through her legs and waited patiently for her to defrost her feet. Hinata frowned this was hardly a fight she had already defeated the girl twice. Hinata made up her mind and the next time Sakura attacked her she easily jumped over her attack and struck the back of her neck rendering her unconscious. Hinata frowned up at Tsunade really Ino would have given her more of a challenge and Sakura trying to rile her up had her still edgy and angered. Tsunade was pinching the bridge of her nose as medic nin's carted Sakura off.

"Change of plans. Kurama you and Hinata will spar I want to see both your abilities and I don't think I have seen Hinata's true strength...Plus I want this over with." Tsunade muttered the last part but Hinata heard her and giggled. She had yet to spar with Kurama and she was eager.

She bounced on her toes in excitement as he entered the arena a smirk on his face. Hinata clapped her hands in glee she was going to thoroughly enjoy this. Before she had a chance to move Kurama was before her. He stole a kiss so quickly that Hinata was left breathless. While she was distracted he tapped her right above her heart. The touch sent a thrill through her and it took a minute to realise that had this been a battle she would be dead. Outrage coursed through her at the man for using such tactics.

"Ready now tenshi?" Kurama said smirking. Oh she was so going to wipe that smirk off his face. They began to dance. Trading and blocking blows quicker than the eye could see. Hinata was surprised in all her travels she had never met anyone who matched her speed. Itachi had been the closest but even he had been slightly slower than her. Hinata thrilled inside at being able to use her full speed and be matched. Hinata felt pride in her Kurama as she blocked a blow in the nick of time. They each jumped back from each other panting heavily. Hinata saw her pride mirrored in his eyes and knew he was pleased with her.

Kurama began to perform hand signs and fire appeared around his hands. He pointed it at her and a fireball quickly blasted toward her. Hinata avoided the ball only to have to avoid another that she had not seen coming behind the first. Hinata again formed her ice blade and easily knocked away all fire balls directed at her. Kurama gave up his fire balls and his hands returned to normal before he could come up with another attack Hinata did a dance with her blade and snowflakes appeared in the air above Kurama. Hinata smirked at him as they began to fall. Kurama stared at her suspiciously and quickly performed hand signs before any flake could touch him a mighty wind appeared above his head and blew the snow back to Hinata.

"Damn!" Hinata swore and quickly performed a kaiten. The flakes hitting her chakra dome turned it to ice and Hinata smiled at the ice dome that now surrounded her. Hinata performed hand signs and wings spread from her back. Quickly she performed more and feathers from her wing formed into a perfect clone of her. Smiling at her handiwork she drew her wings around her and disappeared as Kurama crashed through the Ice dome. He smirked as he approached the feather clone. Hinata giggled knowing he could not hear her. Kurama grabbed the clone and started to kiss her when Hinata snapped her fingers and the clone exploded into chakra feathers blowing Kurama back with the strength of the explosion. Hinata was momentarily concerned as she saw the many cuts on his body from the chakra feathers, but she noticed that they were quickly healing. Kurama stood up quickly and laughed.

"Well done tenshi!" Kurama said as the last of his wounds closed. "I think we are tied. Should we have a tie breaker?"

Hinata felt a surge of anger the first win he had garnered had been a trick. Still he was a tricky fox, she thought with a smile. She lowered her wings appearing in front of him. Hinata kept her wings and raised them as she began to throw chakra feathers at him. He tried to avoid them but Hinata easily directed them towards him as he evaded her. Kurama formed his own blade of flames and started to cut down her feathers. Hinata was thrilled few people were powerful enough to actually destroy her chakra feathers. She let go of her wings and formed her ice blade wanting to test it against his flames. She had met nothing other than Zabuza's sword that could withstand her ice blade when she applied her chakra to it and she was almost giddy with excitement as she ran her chakra through the blade. Their blades met with a large boom. His blade held and so did hers. They looked at each other and Hinata could tell that he felt his own excitement at the challenge. They fought for nearly an hour evenly matched. Hinata knew she could go on much longer but she also suspected that Kurama could outlast her. She started to think of plans to bring the spar to an end. She had shown her taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu, she supposed she still hadn't shown any genjutsu. She knew without trying though that Kurama was much better at that than her. While she could easily dispel even the strongest genjutsu she had no talent in performing them. Itachi was the best and even though he had tried to teach her, she had been unable to perform even the most basic. Only the one taught to her by Kurama. Itachi had been very disappointed. When he had seen that genjutsu he had assumed she had a talent for it. Hinata had an evil thought and smirked at Kurama as she executed her plan.

Hinata ran forward feinting a blow towards his kneecap. He blocked it with his sword, of course , Hinata used the momentum to spin around and attack his other side. He again easily blocked, but while her back was to him she had quickly performed the hand sign for the Hakike. It had turned out to be a very useful jutsu that she had used often in her travels. She could now perform it with one hand. He didn't notice her glowing hand as she used his block to jump over his shoulder touching his cheek with her hand on her way. Kurama instantly dropped to his knees heaving up his breakfast .

"Damn... it... tenshi" He gasped. Hinata felt a little bad for him but did not release her jutsu, waiting for Tsunade to call the spar.

"Well you have definitely proven yourselves. I think you are a little above the jonin title and would like to offer you both a spot in our anbu." Tsunade said as she approached the pair.

Hinata was relieved the match was over but kind of sad to she had enjoyed it and looked forward to sparring with Kurama again. She made the hand sign and touched Kurama removing the Hakike. Kurama stood up and wiped his mouth.

"I should have never taught you that jutsu." Kurama mumbled and Hinata heard Kakashi laughing loudly to her side. Hinata smiled knowing that he was glad she had used it on Kurama, he had felt the brunt of it himself.

"You were awesome Hinata!" Ino was saying as she ran into the arena. "You sure embarrassed forehead." Ino finished laughing hard.

"I am so proud of you Hinata." Kakashi told her and Hinata smiled widely at his compliment. Itachi however frowned at her slightly. Hinata didn't have time to wonder what he was angry about before Naruto grabbed her in a tight hug.

"That was awesome Hinata-chan! Can you teach me that ice sword?" Naruto asked excitedly. Hinata laughed and said she would try she then looked at Sasuke who was actually smiling at her and Neji who looked proud of her.

Tsunade walked away mumbling something about needing a drink and overly loud jonin. Hinata giggled more as she watched her leave. She felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Kurenai.

"You deserve a reward. Come on Ino." Kurenai said as she pulled Hinata toward the exit with Ino following them.

* * *

Kurama watched his tenshi leave with the women. She was so happy and that in turn made him happy. He felt a punch on the shoulder and looked over to see Naruto smiling at him.

"You are so whipped man." Naruto said laughing. Kurama heard the rest of the males laughing but he was too happy to get angry. He was proud of his tenshi she had definitely been a challenge, of course he had held back on the ninjutsu but she didn't have to know that and he would try to teach her more. She had definitely been near his equal in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Her clan specialized in taijutsu so that wasn't entirely a surprise but he would owe Zabuza a big thank you when he saw him for his work with her on kenjutsu.

"That flame blade was so cool I bet Sasuke could learn it as he is a fire type and that wind blast...wow...Could you teach that to me? I am a wind type." Naruto was saying. Kurama was a little surprised but nodded his head. It would definitely help keep his tenshi safe if her team was stronger.

"Awesome!" Naruto said with a fist in the air. "Do you know more wind jutsus?" Naruto asked.

Kurama raised his eyebrow at him. "Of course." He told him. Naruto practically danced with excitement.

"There are so few wind types in the village really only Asuma and he just uses his element in his chakra blades." Naruto was saying. Kurama didn't pay much attention as they traveled to a training ground. He let Naruto babble on only occasionally adding a grunt to acknowledge the young man. He was thinking of his tenshi and how beautiful she looked as she moved in battle. She was so graceful she looked like she was dancing.

When they got to the training area Kurama showed Naruto the basics of the wind gust and allowed him to practice while he worked with Sasuke on the flame blade.

"Remember the blade is made of fire chakra and is only as strong as the chakra you put in it. If you don't use enough chakra a regular blade can break it, too much will drain you quickly. Practice with it for a long time before you decide to use it in battle." Kurama was saying. Sasuke nodded and began to experiment with the amount of chakra he put in the blade.

Kurama felt Kakashi approach him and turned warily. "I have seen Hinata use the Hakike many times to great advantage would you teach me the jutsu?" Kakashi asked him a slight frown on his face. Kurama tried not to smile and hoped that this meant that Kakashi was beginning to accept him.

"Only if you promise not to use it on me." Kurama said as he rubbed his stomach. He was still feeling the after effects of that jutsu and almost wished he hadn't taught it to his tenshi.

Kakashi started to smile but quickly replaced it with a frown and nodded. Kurama held back a sigh, he knew it wouldn't be easy gaining the jonin's approval. Even if he gained it he knew that he would have to constantly be wary of the man. Kakashi loved Hinata like a daughter and was very protective. Kurama couldn't be mad at him for it and was even secretly glad the man loved her enough to do anything to protect her. His tenshi deserved that.

Kurama showed him the hand signs and Kakashi quickly mastered the technique. Itachi had wandered off to wherever he went and Neji was practicing his clan techniques apart from the group. Kurama studied him and racked his brain for a technique he could show him to help him get stronger. He could think of a few but didn't know if the boy's pride would keep him from accepting his help. He decided to wait and talk to his tenshi about it later. They practiced together, joining in some light spars to pass the time while Hinata was gone. Kurama wished she would hurry up he didn't like to be away from her. Naruto suddenly stopped dead his eyes wide with awe. Unfortunately Kurama was unable to stop his blow and connected with the boys chest sending him flying. He had managed to remove enough of his chakra that he was sure he hadn't injured him, still that had to hurt. Kurama turned around and his mouth dropped at the sight of his tenshi.

Gone was her baggy and comfortable outfit in its place was a tight outfit that accentuated her curves. Her hair that had been passed her hips now only fell to her mid back and bangs framed her lovely face. Her hair had been expertly cut and laid shining on her back, gone were the split ends and fly away strands that had been there. She only wore mascara, that made her lovely eyes stand out even more and a light lip gloss that made him want to kiss her senseless.

Her hiatiate was still around her neck. She wore black mesh armor that stopped at her elbows and a tight jonin vest unzipped slightly showing a hint of her cleavage. Kurama felt a growl leave him as his eyes traveled down her length gone were her baggy black pants in their place she wore more mesh that reached her knees along with a very short skirt. Her kunai pouch was just above her knee. Kurama's face grew red and another growl erupted from him as he thought of what she might show if she bent over. Kurama ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He turned around to see Kakashi and Neji both wearing concerned looks. Sasuke and Naruto were literally drooling over her and Kurama growled loudly. He didn't like this at all. He had always known she was beautiful but he didn't want others knowing it. He quickly ran forward and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder and running into the woods.

He didn't stop for a long time. His libido was raging and he wanted to get control before he talked to her. Finally he stopped and stood her up in front of him. He looked at her carefully and ran a hand over his eyes as he again felt his desire for her rise.

"Tenshi what are you wearing, why..." Kurama growled unable to control the huskiness in his voice. He saw her face fall and he felt remorse at his actions but was unable to get a hold of himself.

"I-I see all the w-women staring at you. I-I ...y-you are so nice to them...I-I-I wanted you to only look at m-me." Hinata stuttered.

Kurama took a deep breath trying to control himself as he thought of what to say to her. She honestly didn't know how beautiful she was and he had been so caught up in the attention he received he didn't realize it hurt her. He growled at that thought, of course it hurt her, he himself didn't like when others fawned over her. If she had encouraged any of them he would have killed them, he had very nearly killed Haku.

"Gomen tenshi I didn't realise. I have been alone in a prison so long and the attention made me happy. I promise you I want no one but you. Your beauty and kindness puts all others to shame. I will be sterner with my rebuffs but tenshi please I cannot take this outfit." Kurama said as he reached out and zipped up her vest to her neck. "Please wear jonin pants. I don't like others looking at you." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her possessively. His hand wandered down her back and his fingers traveled to the edge of the short skirt. His thoughts were on fire and he began to inch his way under her skirt but her slight moan brought him back to his senses. He quickly moved away from her panting heavily. She looked at him with desire and a little fright. Kurama growled again and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to gain some control. She was so beautiful with her lips swollen from his kisses and her cheeks flush with desire. "Please tenshi..." Kurama groaned again.

"O-okay." Hinata said quietly biting her lip. She started to walk toward him and Kurama held up his hand to stop her.

"Please tenshi go home...I ...will be there soon." Kurama choked. She looked hurt but Kurama couldn't help it if he kissed her again he wouldn't be able to stop. He desperately needed to cool off. He knew she was not ready for more intimacies and he wanted to honor her by fully committing to her before that happened. He would give her himself as a possession before taking her for his own.

Hinata's shoulders slumped and she turned from him. He quickly encased her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "I love you more than anything tenshi." He said then let her go and ran for the lake that he could smell near by a very cold swim was exactly what he needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Black Okami: OMG I laughed so hard when I read your review. Thank you so much XD

evil-x-love: lol! Thank you XD

Elizabeth: You will see why Itachi was mad in this chapter ; ) The Inuzuka motives will also be made clear . To be honest I am still not clear on how I am going to handle the Akatsuki. I know how I'm going to handle the "leader" but not the others lol. I hadn't really planned on having the sand siblings much in this story, I love them but haven't found a good fit yet. Hmmm good ideas on Kurenai apprentice, I will think on it some more. I'm not sure of Kurenai's age though, I will look into it ; ) I will think on a festival too. Thank you very much for your reviews and ideas XD

Simgr101: I'm not sure what mary sue means, I'm assuming it means an overpowered god-like female character. I see your point and see myself often drifting into that as I love Hinata kicking butt XD I tried to give her a weakness in genjutsu and I stopped her chakra growth with her absence from Kurama. On the elements I'm not sure I really understand them. I had assumed that you could cast any type of jutsu you just had an easier time casting the ones you had an affinity for. So I made her cast some easily but gave her a real hard time with earth. If I messed this up I'm sorry. I was planning on her being water type with a secondary in wind (for her ice abilities) and a medium ability in fire and lightning but sucking at earth lol. As far as her always kicking butt hehehe I was already going to do some explaining in this chapter because really she shouldn't be able to defeat a demon and I will try to tone it down lol. Thank you for your compliments and also for your cautions : )

Author's note: Okay I am really trying to keep up with the updates but the holidays make it difficult. So I'm going to be straight up. I wont get another day off till Christmas and it is very hard at this time to get time to write. If I can sneak some time in I will but at this moment it doesn't look good.

Chapter 8

Hinata walked back home her thoughts in confusion. She felt eyes on her as she walked through the village and self-consciously pulled at her skirt. Why had she let Ino talk her into it. Her face was beet red with embarrassment. She had wanted Kurama's attention and boy had she gotten it. Hinata smiled a little and she felt her blushing increase as she thought of his kisses and touches. She had to admit she liked that the outfit had made him possessive and lustful toward her but... Hinata shook her head she would wear the pants she just wasn't ready for more yet.

Hinata entered the gates of Kakashi's estate to find three sets of eyes waited for her. Kakashi looked irritated and concerned, Itachi looked angry and Neji...well it was hard to read Neji but he probably angry too. Hinata lowered her eyes she was never wearing a skirt again!

As if by unspoken consent Neji started the lecture that Hinata was sure she was going to get. "Hinata-sama that...attire is not proper for the heir of the Hyuuga clan..." He began but stopped as he looked at her. "I am glad that you are back .." Neji looked to be at a loss for words and Hinata suppressed an inappropriate giggle that was trying to make it out of her lips. Neji grunted and Hinata looked up at him surprised to see a blush on his face, this time Hinata did giggle and she could see it made Neji even more angry. Neji looked at her then gave a look to Kakashi, who nodded at him. Neji threw up his hands and turned from her walking toward the house mumbling about attractive sisters and having to kick hormonal boys asses.

Hinata lost her humor when she looked at Kakashi though. He eyed her sternly. "Hinata I think this outfit is unsuitable for a serious Kunoichi."

Hinata nodded her eyes downcast and what she hoped was right amount of remorse on her face.

Kakashi approached her putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you have never really had a chance to be a young woman and are experimenting but please do not follow Ino's advice when it comes to attire." Kakashi said gently.

Hinata looked up at him and felt a swell of love. Even though she had already planned to change to jonin pants for Kurama, and herself if she was honest, she would do it for Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." She said trying to convey her sincerity and remorse to the jonin. Kakashi patted her shoulder and made his way back into the house. Hinata turned toward Itachi. She could see his clear anger on his face.

"Gomen Itachi-sensei I didn't mean..." Hinata began to apologize again for the skirt but Itachi held up his hand.

"I could care less about your attire. Some Kunoichi effectively use their attractiveness to get the edge on shinobi in battle and I have no problem with this." Itachi told her and Hinata started to breathe a sigh of relief till she noticed he still looked angry.

"I do have a problem with how you handled your spars today and every day since we have been back." Itachi paused and Hinata could see he was trying to get a hold of his anger. "I am glad you are happy and wish that we could just play at being ninja's but Hinata we have a very dangerous career and you above any of us are in danger every day." Itachi stared at her for a moment and Hinata just looked back her own anger rising. Why couldn't she be happy? She had been a walking zombie for five years she now felt alive. Hinata glared at Itachi in rebellion.

"I watched your match imouto. I watched you play with Sakura. You know as well as I do how dangerous that is. She was well beneath you, you should have won that spar almost immediately. You should know better than to give an opponent a chance even a very weak enemy can get lucky. How often have you used your seemingly fragile looks to disarm an opponent." Itachi continued staring at her.

Hinata thought about what he was saying but honestly she just hadn't really taken Sakura seriously and even though she respected Itachi she still had difficulty taking the kunoichi seriously.

"You know Kurama let you win that spar." Itachi continued and Hinata looked up sharply. "Did you really think it would be so easy to beat the nine-tails? He is the most powerful of the tailed demons. Even severely weakened as he appears to be he is still very powerful. Naruto and Sasuke were only able to subdue him because they had planned and practiced for years how they would find him and seal him. Even with their planning and the use of their abilities on Kurama's weaknesses I do not believe they would have captured him if they hadn't surprised him."

Hinata clenched her fists. Of course Itachi was right. She didn't really think of her Kurama as a powerful demon, he had played with her in their spar.

"He flirted with you and you flirted right back." Itachi continued. Hinata's face grew warm, she was angry and embarrassed.

"Are you angry with him?" Itachi asked. Hinata unable to answer merely nodded.

"Good you both need to know this is not a game. We are going to face Orochimaru and we have many more very powerful enemies. The sage has told me where Orochimaru is and I talked to the Hokage and while she was reluctant she couldn't pass up this opportunity. We will leave tomorrow our anbu guards will accompany us." Itachi said businesslike. Hinata nodded.

"Hinata we have fought beside each other for five years I know you. You have always been and intelligent and fierce fighter. I know you are happy and I am glad. I did not like your sadness, but you can't let your guard down. It could get you killed or... it could get your team or even your demon killed." Itachi finished and walked away.

Hinata stood there for a moment before following him in the house. She ignored the look that Kakashi gave her and went straight to her room. She pulled out some jonin pants and put them on. Her emotions seethed within her. She was angry with Kurama for letting her win but she was also angry with herself. Itachi was very right, if she didn't take things seriously it was very possible that someone she loved could get hurt. Hinata picked up her training bag by her door and walked to the kitchen. She filled a bottle of water and started to the training grounds. She felt a presence beside her and turned to see Sasuke.

"Would you like a sparring partner?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata debated his question. She knew it was time to get serious, she had been planning to take out some of her anger in training and didn't want to hold back. She couldn't believe her behavior since Kurama had found her. She was acting like a love sick teenager. Hinata stopped walking as that thought occurred to her. She kind of was a love sick teenager. She closed her eyes. Still she wouldn't be able to live if she lost Kurama again and it was time to get serious.

"I would Sasuke." Hinata told him her face a mask as she resumed walking toward the training grounds. She focussed on her anger at Kurama for letting her win instead to the sick fear that twisted in her stomach at the thought of him being hurt or killed because she was too weak.

They warmed up quickly and Hinata turned to face Sasuke much as she had when they were younger but they had both suffered and grown. Things were different now, they now knew how much they had to lose. The spar was intense with neither holding back. While Hinata seemed to be more powerful, Sasuke's ability to keep his calm and his keen intelligence made him a very difficult opponent. She began to wonder if Sasuke was not fighting the curse seal if she would indeed win. The thought disturbed her and she fought harder. Sasuke seeming to realize a change stepped back and assessed her. He soon was on the defensive. Hinata felt a thrill go through her till she was struck in the side during an ill-timed kick. Hinata smiled deciding she had a lot to learn from the young man in front of her.

* * *

Kurama walked slowly out of the water squeezing out the moisture from his hair then shaking the water from his body. He could smell the Inuzuka in the trees to his left and sighed deeply. He didn't know how much trouble he might be in if he fought with the boy, but he wasn't sure if he could avoid it. The amount of anger coming from him was impressive.

"Come on out I know you are there." Kurama said as he continued to squeeze water from his clothes. Kurama heard a rustling and looked up to see Kiba and his dog emerge from the trees. The boy had certainly grown and his dog was now enormous. The dog was growling and Kiba was watching him with undisguised animosity. Kurama just continued what he was doing. He wasn't sure why the dog nin hated him, but he was sure he had a good reason. Kurama knew he was making the boy madder by seemingly ignoring him but he was trying to control the rage that was rising in him. It demanded he meet the boys challenge and show him who was superior. Kurama was sure his tenshi would not like that. While she hadn't been overly close to the Inuzuka she was fond of Ino who obviously had a thing with the boy.

"I know who you are demon!" Kiba growled. Kurama sighed again. Well then the boy had a very good reason. Kurama began to think quickly. He could see no way to avoid the conflict the boy surely intended. He could not run it was just not in his nature to run from a challenge. He was going to have to fight the boy and find a way not to hurt him.

Kiba began to make hand signs. "You killed my father and now you are going to die!" Kiba growled before finishing the signs and merging with his ninken. Before Kurama stood a two-headed wolf.

Kurama glared at the boy. He had run into Inuzuka many times before and while they were powerful he knew he could easily defeat the boy. The trick was to defeat him without killing him. Kurama dodged a blow from the beasts claws. He jumped high and managed a kick to one of the heads. The beast growled and flew back a short distance. Kurama made hand signs and ten fire clones appeared beside him. The beast charged forward and Kurama divided the clones. They encircled the enraged Inuzuka dodging and attacking. The beast wasn't really that fast. Kurama was just trying to keep him busy so he wouldn't be able to perform any other techniques while in this form. Some of the attacks he had seen from the Inuzuka were quite powerful and while they probably wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't want the boy to hurt himself either.

The beast howled in pain as he actually landed a blow on one of the fire clones and was burnt as it dissolved. Kurama wished he had his tenshi's ability to see and stop chakra flow. That would make incapacitating the boy easy. Maybe a genjutsu? He wished he could remember the boy's father but he couldn't. When the rage overtook him all he saw was red, nothing else mattered but blood and death. He decided on the genjutsu he wanted and quickly performed the hand signs. The boy and his dog fell to the ground losing the jutsu that held them. It was hard to capture an animal in a genjutsu but when he had merged with the boy he had become vulnerable. Kurama tied the boy up in chakra wire and started a fire beside them. He wanted to dry off before he headed back to the village. He had learned early in his five years of searching to carry chakra wire. He didn't want to kill but he couldn't have enemies following him so tieing them up and delivering them to local authorities had become a good option. He had decided to wait for the boy to wake up. He had little hope of appeasing the boy but he was reluctant to leave him tied up and vulnerable in the woods.

The dog woke first and whined beside his master. Kurama easily subdued the dog asserting his dominance with a slight growl and an intense stare. The dog layed by his master licking his face periodically and keeping an eye on Kurama. Kurama ignored him.

The boy woke up a short time later and struggled against his bonds. Kurama just watched him making no move. The genjutsu he had trapped him in had been a simple one he had just let the boy think he was still fighting and winning. The disappointment in his eyes when he woke and saw Kurama watching him was almost palpable. Kurama had hoped allowing the boy to kill him in the genjutsu might have given him some form of closure but the boy looked as angry now as when he first attacked him.

"I will get stronger and I will kill you!" The boy growled. Kurama just looked at him. It was unlikely the boy could become powerful enough to kill him...still he might be able to hurt those he cared about. He knew his tenshi was stronger than the boy but accidents could happen and opponents could surprise you. How was he going to diffuse this situation? He couldn't kill the boy, that would get him thrown out of the village at the very least.

"Do you even remember him?" The boy said bringing Kurama's attention back to him.

"I am sorry I do not." Kurama told him unable to lie. The boy howled and Kurama felt a twinge of guilt.

"We are at an impasse boy. I do not want to kill you but I can't have you hurting those I care for." Kurama said as he watched the boys reaction. Kiba struggled against the wire fiercely before finally giving up.

"Just kill me." The boy finally said in defeat.

Kurama frowned as he watched him. He felt a bit of respect for the boy who faced his death bravely. He got up slowly and approached him, the dog growled beside him but made no move. Kurama almost smiled obviously the boy was telling the dog to stand down unwilling for him to be killed too.

"I know sorry is not enough but I am. I was controlled by the rage in me..." Kurama paused as he saw a brief look of understanding cross the boys face before it quickly disappeared. "Gomen young Inuzuka. I will not kill you." Kurama said as he undid the wires and raced off before the boy could return feeling to his legs and fight him again. He knew this was not over and he could very well have signed his own death certificate but he felt in his heart it was the right thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Elizabeth: Her chakra will start growing again but at a more regular rate. No the akatsuki are not going after the jinchurikis because of Kurama's transformation-their agenda has changed ; ) oooh good thought with Sakura hmmm. I have plans for Hiashi hehehehe. No new level of byakugan sorry. Thank you for the christmas wish! I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you had a very merry christmas and have a Happy New Year!

Simgr101: Ok I think I understand the affinities but does that mean that a say water/wind type can't cast any fire jutsus at all? or is it just harder? The crow thing is because of her training with Itachi-she has the crow summoning contract.

The Black Okami: lol...Umm I think I didn't write that well. After reading it back over I can understand how you thought that. Neji is in no way attracted to his sister (ewwww) I wanted him embarrassed for having to even discuss this with her. The whole happy apocalypse comment cracked me up lol.

hiphoplarry27: I'm still pondering my handling of Sakura lol

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Hinata sat outside staring at the moon. She was exhausted, Sasuke was a much tougher opponent than he had been five years ago. He was smart and kept her on her toes. He had went in an hour ago but she had opted to stay outside waiting for Kurama to come back. The cool night air felt good on her skin and she was happy with the silence. It had just been her and Itachi for so long. Itachi was not much of a talker so she was used to silences, returning to a house full of young men that included the very boisterous Naruto was quite a culture shock. Still she was happy, the piece of her she had been missing for so long had been found.

Hinata looked out the gates silently wishing Kurama would appear. She felt an ache in her chest when ever they were apart. She hadn't known what it was for those five dark years, why she had felt so empty, but now she did. Separation from Kurama caused her to physically ache. She sighed loudly and listened to the night birds. 'What was taking him so long?'

Hinata thought over her spar with Sasuke. When she had sparred with him five years ago she had actually held back and still won. Now, however, she had barely won fighting at her full capacity. Hinata frowned, Itachi was right she needed to be serious or she would endanger all those she loved. She closed her eyes and started to plan a training schedule. Hopefully now that she was back in the company of Kurama he could start to train her again. Hinata smiled at the thought. She looked out the gate one last time wistfully before putting her head back against the tree she was leaning on and fell asleep.

* * *

Hinata felt a violent kick in her side and started awake. She tried to move quickly away from whomever was attacking her but found her limbs wouldn't obey her. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the harsh light that glared down on her.

"About time you woke up!" A voice sneered at her. Hinata turned to the voice but she didn't recognize the speaker. She tried to activate her byakugan and winced in sudden pain. She tried to grab her head but couldn't move her hands and the man who had spoken before laughed at her.

"I wouldn't advise you to try to use your chakra." The man said coming close enough to her face that she could smell his rancid breath. Hinata turned her face away in disgust. "You were right she is a weakling. It was childs play capturing her." Her captor said jeeringly. Hinata glared at him. He laughed again and grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eye then he licked the side of her face. Hinata was repulsed and tried to fight him off but her body was not reacting to her frantic commands. Hinata again tried to reach for her chakra but the pain was too intense and she soon gave up panting heavily.

"I think our employer will let you play with her but you should wait till he sees her. He was very insistent that he had to see her and watch us kill her to ensure her death." A woman said and Hinata turned to see a Hyuuga woman standing in the corner watching her with undisguised hate. Hinata took in the womans head band and knew she was from the branch family. Hinata was a little surprised most of the branch house liked her and wanted out from Hiashi's harsh rule.

The woman snickered and strode forward. "Surprised that I don't worship your ass like all those other sheep?" The woman grabbed Hinata's hair and yanked her head back looking her straight in her eyes. Hinata had never seen such hate before. "You had everything! But you were weak." The woman spit to her side as she spoke showing her disdain. "You don't deserve to be heiress and I am going to ensure that we will never have such a weak head of our clan!" The woman slapped her and turned back to her corner.

Hinata tasted blood on her lips and somehow that calmed her. Whatever they had done to her to make her sleep while they transported her was starting to wear off and she was beginning to be able to see more clearly. She casually looked around. She saw she was in a small room with a fluorescent light shining above. She could only see one door and no windows. She could now feel the restraints binding her hands behind her back and her legs at her feet. She tested her bonds secretly but could find no weakness. Hinata looked around for seals to explain the pain she felt when she tried to use chakra. She found none and began to panic. What if they had done something that would permanently damage her abilities. Hinata forced herself to calm down. If she couldn't use her chakra she would just have to rely on the escape techniques that Itachi had taught her. Her hands being bound behind her back was an advantage she could work on them without being seen, she would just have to be careful not to make her moves too noticeable. Unfortunately her captors were not being lax in their vigilance. She put her head down in seeming defeat and began to slowly move her hands back and forth stretching the bindings painstakingly slow.

Hours passed and her male captor tried to make conversation with the branch Hyuuga but she just glared at him and ignored him. Hinata was nearly free, another half an hour and her hands would be free but she had been unable to loosen the bindings at her feet. Her captors were being very careful watching her. She would be limited in her ability to fight without use of her legs or chakra. She surreptitiously looked around to see if she could find anything that would be useful as a weapon. There was a small desk in one corner, it had a couple of pens and some paper on it but nothing else useful. There was a rolling chair in front of it and the man sat in it with his hands behind his head, whistling softly. Hinata felt the bindings finally release but she held the rope tightly in her fists.

Hinata looked up at the woman in the corner and smirked. "So who are you working for? It can't be my father since you aren't a sheep." Hinata asked she forced herself not to choke at calling Hiashi her father and keep a sneer in her voice. The woman glared at her and Hinata laughed. Her laughter seemed to make the woman madder so Hinata kept it up. "You're just like all the other branch members a follower. You think your better but all I see is a pathetic excuse for a Hyuuga following someone trying to make herself feel important, when all you are is a slave just like the other branch members." The woman became enraged and ran toward her grabbing Hinata's hair. Hinata in a flash had the bindings in her hand wrapped around the womans neck. Hinata could not use her chakra to increase her strength but she was still very strong from years of intense training she had choked the life out of the woman before the man made it to her.

The man went to kick her and Hinata muttered idiot under her breath as she caught his foot and sent him sailing backwards. She hurriedly patted the dead woman down trying to find a kunai but to her horror the woman carried no weapons. The man was standing up looking at her angrily and Hinata did the only thing she could think of she rolled quickly toward him. He jumped over her body in reflex and Hinata pulled herself up to the desk grabbing two pens in the process. The man came up behind her and punched her quickly in the kidney. Hinata nearly passed out with the pain but this wasn't the time for weakness. She lashed out with one of the pens embedding in his shoulder. The man roared in pain but quickly punched her in the face. Hinata fell back to the ground, she knew there was no way to win this battle, still she was going to go down fighting. She kicked her legs out sending the rolling chair into the man and tripping him. She crawled toward the man looking at him, wondering why he wasn't jumping up to attack her. She saw blood trickling at his temple and realised she must have gotten lucky and he hit his head as he fell. She raised her arm holding the other pen intent on stabbing him in the neck, she didn't want to take chances that he would revive before she could get herself out of the bindings at her feet. Her hand was stopped and she looked up to see Hiashi smirking as he looked down at her. Hinata felt real fear as she saw the smirk on his face and the men who stood behind him.

* * *

Kurama stood in the forest outside the leaf village, his mind was in turmoil. The battle with the Inuzuka boy had left him troubled. He had plenty of enemies ,was he endangering his tenshi by staying by her side? Others would come and would not hesitate to use her against him. Maybe it would be better if he left, maybe she would be safer. Still could he leave her? The pull he felt to her was unbearably strong. Even now he had to struggle not to run to her. How had he survived these last five years without her? Who could he ask to help him understand these feelings? The sage was out of the question even if he could find him the man was a pain. He had created him and his brothers and sisters out of the jubi telling them that one day they would be rejoined and made one, but that had not happened. They had spent their lives in one host after another used by the humans in their petty wars. Kurama felt his anger rise, anger at his maker, anger at the humans and anger at himself.

He had thought the sage had died. Even though he was grateful to him for giving him this body he was angry too. He had abandoned them to their fates. He couldn't help but think if the sage had just spoken with them, helped them understand what was happening the rage would not have consumed them. He didn't like working for the sage and would have refused but for his tenshi. Still he felt like a puppet with the sage pulling his strings and he didn't like it not one bit.

Kurama started to toss a stone toward a tree when his arm froze in mid throw. He dropped the stone and put his head in his hands as fear washed over him. Not his own fear but his tenshi's. He raised his head and opened his senses. His vision turned red and the pull in his chest grew stronger. Kurama let it take over as he ran in the direction of the pull. He didn't think he just ran faster than he ever had before. His tenshi was in danger and all conscious thought left him, only instinct remained. He entered Konoha without stopping at the guards yells. He ignored them as unimportant as he sped along, he knew at the speed he was going they wouldn't be able to tell who he was or keep up. He didn't even think of stealth only his tenshi and his rage drew him on. He soon reached a building and could smell his tenshi inside. She was bleeding. He roared as he slammed the door open and ran through a hall till finding a room where her scent was strongest.

He kicked the doors open and found seven men in the room. One lay on the floor obviously unconscious, five stood in front of a man who held his tenshi in front of him. Even though his rage consumed him he recognised the bastard who had pretended to be her father. Kurama growled menacingly and the man smirked. Kurama growled and his killing intent rose to such an extent that the five men fell to their knees. Kurama made short work of them his claws slicing through two of the mens throats before he bit a third in the neck. The other two seeing this ran for the door. Kurama was not feeling merciful and threw two fireballs their way smiling as he heard their screams of pain when the flames engulfed them.

Kurama turned to face the man who held his tenshi. Hiashi held his tenshi in front of him like a shield, his hands were around her throat. Kurama held the man's eyes as he moved slowly, almost imperceptibly closer. Hiashi suddenly shook his head.

"It wont work demon. If you kill me she will still die and the commotion you have caused will bring anbu here. They will find you here with all these dead bodies and will kill you. Or you could just leave now. Either way she will die." Hiashi sneered.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "So will you." He said fighting against the instincts that told him to kill the man who threatened his mate. Kurama tried hard to control himself he didn't want his tenshi hurt.

Hiashi just shrugged. "Another will take my place." Kurama could smell the man's fear and knew he wasn't as willing to die as he let on. Kurama growled and watched as sweat appeared on the Hiashi's brow.

Kurama smiled showing his teeth and moved closer again. Hiashi gripped her neck tighter and in that moment his tenshi brought the pen she held in her hand down as hard as she could into his thigh. Hiashi screamed and instinctively grabbed at his leg. Hinata threw herself forward away from his arms. It was the opening Kurama needed and in a second he was on top of the Hyuuga. There was no controlling his rage as he tore the man apart. Kurama sat on his haunches as he tore at the dead mans body. He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Kurama" He heard his tenshi whisper and suddenly his rage left him and he looked at the blood that covered his hands. He shuddered and tried to control his rapid breaths. He closed his eyes. What would his tenshi think of him now? He couldn't look at her.

"Kurama." She again called softly. Kurama looked up and saw blood everywhere, he quickly closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. She would hate him now. How could she not? He felt her struggling to move but refused to open his eyes. He felt her soft hand on is cheek and shuddered again. How could she touch him? He opened his eyes slowly and looked into her violet orbs. He saw only love there. He looked at her face and saw they had painted a seal on her forehead, he was sure it was there to block her chakra usage. He gently reached out and wiped it off. Hinata pulled herself onto his lap and reached up wiping blood from his lips before kissing him softly. Kurama was lost in her kiss. The only thoughts running through his mind were that she was his and he needed to make it known. No one would touch his tenshi again. He would mark her letting everyone know she was his. He broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck, soaking up her smell before quickly biting down at the base of her neck right before the shoulder. She gasped but he could tell she was not in pain. He slowly let his chakra run into the mark and she shuddered in pleasure. He slowly released her and looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled shyly at him and then nuzzled her nose into his neck and bit down making her own mark on him. He purred with pleasure as she followed his example allowing her chakra to run through the bite she had placed. Kurama could have crowed with happiness, his tenshi, his mate had marked him! She let him go and looked up at him with eyes that were hooded with passion. He saw his blood on her lips and kissed her with all the lust that he felt and felt her own rising up to meet him.

Kurama reluctantly let go of the kiss. "Mine!" He growled before resting his forehead against hers.

"Mine!" She purred answering him as she ran her fingers lightly over the mark she had made.

His rational mind was returning and he knew if they didn't leave soon they would have to answer questions he didn't want to answer. All he wanted right now was to be with his tenshi. He reached down and easily broke the bindings at her feet before picking her up and running out of the room filled with death and blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

56183: lol Your boyfriend is a keeper XD

Angel's Garden: I was going to have Hinata do the deed but she would not have been so - vicious about it. I also needed to show that Kurama is a demon, he has been entirely to tame. Itachi is with Tsunami.

Ryuujin96: I hadn't finalized the Naruto pairing but I really like your idea of Hanabi/Naruto. It could be a way for Hanabi to turn around from her father's influence and lead the clan leaving Hinata free for other adventures. I was going to have Neji do it but I like him as part of the guardians better.

fire and ice1235: I'm glad your back and like the mark. I'm going to go over it more in this chapter ; )

The Black Okami: LOL "sparkly Kurama" hehehe not happenin. I have finally decided what to do with Sakura and she will not be nice, but I haven't decided if she will die. LOL one of my friends said the Mayans didn't predict the end of the world just the end of twinkies XD

hikari to seimei: Kurama did kill Hiashi. They are "mates" It will be kind of explained in this chapter. Kurama is not going to fully understand it as he is the first of his kind to "fall in love"

Guest: Thank you very much ; ) I haven't read the newest chapter but I heard a rumor that there is a Hinata/Naruto moment. I hope so!

Simgr101: Thank you for the info. I am not good at power ups and such. I am trying to improve my fight scenes now as I am better at drama. I have already established a few jutsus using different affinities so I'm not sure how to correct that and I'm not sure if I want to. I'm kind of torn, this is a fanfic so it doesn't have to be spot on with the Naruto manga/anime, but I also don't want it to be so out there that people hate it. I have taken some time off to think it through and I still don't have an answer and I am nervous to write Hinata's power now. Aren't there five affinities? Earth,Water,Wind,Lightning, and fire? I have made Hinata water/wind. I was thinking she would be able to cast lightning/fire because of her connection with Kurama (but not nearly as well as her natural affinities) and be totally hopeless in earth. Is that unreasonable? Also I have established she is weak in genjutsu. Right now in the story she is struggling with finding her mojo again, but this is a Hinata fic and she will be a powerhouse. I don't buy in to the whole because she's a woman she must be weaker than the men. Not happenin in my fics. I also agree with you and think she can still be the shy cute girl and still be a force to be dealt with. I'm not going to turn her into a Sakura. I also have her with stupid amounts of chakra hehehe sorry but I was sick of all the fics having Naruto with stupid amounts and all the females having barely any! Thank you for the reviews : )

zigmas: I'm very sorry you didn't like it. Hinata will regret it. In the last chapter emotions were running high and her only thoughts were on Kurama. Hiashi is her uncle in this fic though and not a nice one either, he is responsible for her real fathers death and had a contract out on her life.

Elizabeth: Sorry about that I needed Kurama to show his demon side and as I said before Hinata would have been much nicer with Hiashi's death. I had hoped by having her nearly defeat her kidnappers without the use of chakra or jutsus would redeem her being captured. Sorry that didn't work out. I love your ideas they definitely help me ; ) Kiba is not close to Hinata in this fic. Having Ino on his team lead him to a relationship with her. I haven't fully decided whether he will have much more of a role in this fic. Thank you for the Ko taking over till the head is decided idea, I like it! Hinata and Itachi have an appointed anbu to watch them I have only established that Yamato is one of them as he has the ability to contain Kurama.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. While I have the over all plot decided getting there is still flexible. I take into consideration all your reviews and needed to decide some things.

Chapter 10

Hinata rested her head against Kurama's chest as he ran cradling her in his arms. She could feel his shame, love and a little bit of anger that always seemed to simmer in him. She didn't know how she was feeling his emotions but she knew they were his. It must have something to do with him biting her. She wasn't sure what she was doing when she had mimicked his actions but instinct had taken over and her need to comfort him had made her copy him. Looking up at the bite she had left on his neck she was rather proud of it. She felt a surge of love, possessiveness and lust. Kurama looked down at her with one eyebrow raised and Hinata blushed a deep red. He must be able to feel her emotions too. Hinata looked down in embarrassment.

Looking down she saw the blood that covered her. Hinata felt remorse at Hiashi's death. Memories of her childhood when she had longed for his love filled her mind. He had been so handsome and strong. She had admired him and longed for his approval. Years of his abuse had dimmed that and finding out that he was not her father and had been responsible for her father's death had killed that childlike adoration. Still while he was alive there had been hope that things could have been better. Now that hope was gone.

"Gomen." Kurama whispered to her.

Hinata looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek. He was bloody but she ignored it.

"Do you remember when I sacrificed myself for Haku and nearly died?" Hinata asked softly. Kurama silently nodded his head. "Do you remember what you told me?" Again Kurama nodded his head, his eyes on her face.

"You are worth more to me than Hiashi!" Hinata said and pulled his head down to kiss him softly. Hinata felt the low rumble of his purr and smiled. She could feel his love but the shame was still there. Kurama broke the kiss and resumed his run. Soon they were at a pond. Kurama didn't hesitate he walked right in, carrying Hinata along with him. He began to wash the blood off of him. Hinata did too.

"Are you hurt tenshi?" Kurama asked when she winced slightly.

"Not badly a couple of bruises. How did you find me?" Hinata asked.

"I felt your fear and there was a pull in my chest that led me to you." He answered.

Hinata stared at him. If he had a pull why hadn't he found her before? What was different now? "How?" Hinata asked out loud.

"I don't know. As far as I know I am the first of my kind to feel love. I would ask another tailed demon but the closest one is Shukaku and he has always been crazy." Kurama paused and moved toward her. He laid his fingers gently on the mark he had left on her neck. " I don't know why I bit you. I was thinking you were mine and I had to let it be known so no one would touch you again."

Hinata felt a surge of love and looked up into his eyes,laying a hand over his heart she spoke. "I was thinking how hurt you were and how I wanted to comfort you."

Kurama purred and kissed her again. Hinata broke the kiss, they needed to talk. "Do you feel it too? Can you feel my emotions?" Hinata asked.

"Hai." Kurama answered softly.

Hinata could feel his shame and kissed him again she sent all her love to him and reinforced it by speaking the words out loud. "I love you."

Kurama took in a deep breath. "How can you love a monster like me?"

"I don't love a monster. I love you." Hinata answered.

Kurama crushed her to his chest. "You are my tenshi, my salvation, my love." He whispered as he picked her up and moved out of the water. He sat down with his back against a tree setting her on his lap and gently running his hands through her hair.

Hinata wished she could purr, she was so content in his arms. The night was warm so she wasn't uncomfortable even though her clothes were wet and Kurama was warm. She wished they could stay together like this forever. Kurama must have felt her contentment. He kissed the top of her head. "We should go back we have a mission tomorrow." Hinata could feel his reluctance and looked up at him staring in his eyes.

"What is going on? Do you not want to go on the mission?" Hinata asked. She wanted to go. If they could free Sasuke from the curse mark and rid the world of Orochimaru's evil it would be an accomplishment. While traveling with Itachi she had learned of more of Orochimaru's evil experiments and she was repulsed by him.

Kurama studied her for a moment before speaking. "It's not that I wouldn't take great pleasure in ridding the world of Orochimaru it's just that I hesitate to do the sage's bidding." Hinata just looked at him silently urging him to go on.

"Rikudo Senin is like a father to me. The nine of us were all parts of a whole called the jubi. We were contained in him for years. I'll be honest my memories of that time are fuzzy. Different, I wasn't me. He divided us into nine different parts saying that he was dying and we were too strong as a whole but not to worry eventually we would be reunited. Then he left us." Kurama paused and Hinata could feel his sorrow at the abandonment. She reached out and caressed his cheek encouraging him.

"I know he didn't lie to me. I don't think he knew that he wouldn't die and I don't know how or why he has survived for so long. I also don't think he knew that this would happen between us. But he didn't know tenshi and that scares me. How can I trust him when he doesn't know? I thought he knew everything, he was my father, my god but now I find he is fallible and the future is not set and I'm frightened." Hinata could feel his fear.

"I'm glad he didn't know! I'm glad you came to love me! I'm glad the future is not set! We will make our own destiny!" Hinata declared.

Kurama looked up at her and smiled she felt his admiration for her and blushed lightly. "You are so brave my tenshi." He said softly as he kissed her. Hinata felt as if her heart would burst. He admired her and thought she was brave!

Hinata pushed him back and looked into his eyes. "If you want we can leave. We don't have to be part of the guardians to do good." She told him but she couldn't control the bit of remorse in her at the thought of leaving her family. Kurama felt it and smiled at her.

"No tenshi I can not be selfish you haven't seen your family in five years, I understand you want to be with them. While the sage is irritating, fickle and fallible I do know he means well and has the greater good in mind." Kurama reassured her.

Hinata stood up and held out a hand for him. "Let's go the sun will be rising soon and we have to report to the Hokage on what has happened."

Kurama frowned and Hinata smiled at him. "I have faith everything will work out you will see." Kurama followed her to the Hokage tower though Hinata could feel his reluctance.

They approached the village to find an uproar. Shinobi were everywhere. Hinata moved closer to Kurama and tucked her arm in his. An anbu approached them.

"Hinata Hyuuga you are to come with me, you too." He said his gaze straying to Kurama.

Hinata shrugged and followed him. They soon found themselves at the Hokage tower. Hinata could hear Tsunade yelling and squared her shoulders as they approached her door.

* * *

Kurama looked over at his tenshi and saw the brave face she wore. She was so good and trusting. He just hoped her trust was not misplaced and the hokage wouldn't lock him up and throw away the key. While he was sure he deserved it the thought of being imprisoned again made him want to run. Hinata must have felt his fear for she looked at him and smiled confidently.

They walked into the office to the roar of the Hokage. "What the hell happened!" She demanded before the door had shut. Kurama looked around the room and saw Itachi and Kakashi there. Both were looking at Hinata's neck with glares. Kurama fought the urge to pull her closer and growl, he met there glares with his own.

"Oh knock off the male pissing contest. He has a bite on his neck too!" Tsunade said with irritation. The men sweat dropped and Hinata giggled but he could swear he felt pride coming from her and smiled too.

"Now tell me what happened!" The Hokage demanded.

Hinata began telling of the kidnapping. Kurama noticed that Itachi looked angry at how easily she was taken. He wasn't sure if he was angry with Hinata or that they had not been more vigilant. She had been taken from right under their noses.

Kurama began to tell his part of the story when Hinata was finished. He left out the pull he had felt and the significance of their marks. It was too personal and he didn't want to reveal it to them just yet.

"Well this is a mess! The Hyuuga while happy to get rid of Hiashi want Hinata to immediately take his place. Is that something you want Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

Kurama tried to read her emotions but they were so jumbled it was hard to figure out, the only emotion he could truly pick out was her feeling of alienation from the Hyuuga. He supposed they had never really treated her like family.

"No Tsunade-sama." She finally replied. Kurama was relieved he would have settled here with her but he didn't like to be in one place to long. He was enjoying his freedom and wanted to travel.

"Maybe Ko could be regent till either Hinata wants the position or Hanabi becomes capable?" Kakashi interjected.

Kurama nodded his head, Ko was a good man and Hanabi was still young enough that maybe her father's influence could be overcome.

"Good idea Kakashi. Is that suitable to you Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai" Hinata said quietly.

Tsunade turned to Kurama. "What you did was brutal and I am hesitant to let you roam free." She said watching him for a reaction.

He gave her none honestly he was expecting her to do more than just lecture him and he was ashamed of his actions. Hinata must have felt him because she reached out and grabbed his hand. The Hokage watched them carefully.

"I will let you go on this mission to assassinate Orochimaru and Kabuto, but know that I am watching you." The Hokage said while reaching into her desk and pulling out a bottle. "Go all of you and Yamato you need to do a better job in the future or I will demote you to genin!" She said to a man who suddenly appeared from the wall behind him.

Kurama was a little shocked he had not sensed him. Kurama didn't understand why she was letting him go.

"Hiashi was one of the three main members of the triad. She has been trying to bring him to justice for years, especially when she found out about his hiring assassins to kill Hinata. You solved her problem with minimal paperwork. While the brutality of it will cause her problems, the fact that he is dead makes a lot of people he was blackmailing happy. The council will not give her problems for letting you go free, especially if you help bring down Orochimaru." Itachi told him.

Kurama just nodded. What Itachi said made sense, still he couldn't help feeling that this would not be tolerated often. They made their way home and soon settled down for what was left of the night. They had decided to leave later than planned to allow Hinata some rest. Kurama however could not sleep, he got up and made his way to the kitchen only to find Kakashi already there making a sandwich.

Kurama almost turned around but decided he wanted to talk to the man. He didn't know how to begin though and just watched him. Kakashi cut his sandwich in half and gave half to Kurama. Kurama took it eagerly and thanked him before biting into it.

"We need some rest Kurama so I would appreciate it if you would get to whatever it is you want to talk to me about." Kakashi said causing Kurama to nearly spit his sandwich out.

Kurama took a drink of water and a deep breath. "I want to marry my tenshi!" He blurted out. Damn that was horrible and not at all the way he had intended to ask the man.

Kakashi chuckled then looked him square in the eye. "I don't think that would be best for Hinata." Kurama felt his shoulders slump, but then he thought of his tenshi's bravery today in the face of the unknown and straightened up.

"We are meant to be together." Kurama put his hand on his heart. "Today when she was in danger I felt a pull to her so strong I couldn't fight it. I lost my head and I regret that but it was because she was in danger. When I saw Hiashi holding her in front of him with his hands around her neck, I admit I lost my mind. If she hadn't kept hers things would have been much different. She makes me better, she makes me want to be better and she calms the rage. The pull to be with her gets stronger every day and I will tell you honestly Kakashi. I have asked your permission as a courtesy but I will marry my tenshi. I will give myself to her completely and make sure she knows beyond a doubt that I am hers forever!"

"If you loved her truly you would leave her alone!" Kakashi said while glaring at him.

Kurama found his anger growing but fought it down. "I know you didn't see her during the five years we were apart but talk to Itachi about it. Leaving her alone would not be an act of love and I will never abandon her." Kurama turned and left the kitchen then returning to the room he now shared with his tenshi. He sat down against the wall and leaned his head back in regret, he had totally failed at winning Kakashi over.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

zigmas: lol Sorry I get sensitive. I do have a tendency to be a little dark. Thank you for the compliment : )

The Black Okami: Yes Itachi is right now like that but he will have his own drama later and has a major part in this story. Hinata is coming to out of her funk and will be kick butt again.

Elizabeth: I'm going to give a Naruto POV this chapter, he has matured a lot. Interesting thoughts on Hinata's mother, I'll think it through. I have decided on the Hanabi/Naruto pairing but she is still a little young so it will be a crush on her part with him inspiring her to be better. On the tailed demons, they are developing individually so no they will not all be in love with Hinata. I really have no plans to go into them in this story. That may change but as of right now I haven't even made plans for them to meet up with one. Kiba has not told Ino anything about Kurama. I haven't really thought up their dynamics yet as they just got back to the village and are now taking off on a mission. I will think it through : )

Angel's Garden: I have decided the Neji pairing and it will be shocking *grins evilly* No fighting scene this chapter sorry. I'm really starting to like the action scenes where before I struggled with them so next chapter should be a big fight ; )

hikari to seimei: It's going to be very hard for Kakashi to accept Kurama's relationship with Hinata and definitely will not happen for a while if at all hehehe

Simgr101: I like that idea. It would fix overpower problems and still allow me to play with all the affinities lol. I have plans for Obito but can't reveal too much without giving away the plot.

naruto9001believeit: OMG *fangirl squeeeeee* I read it and absolutely loved it! It was perfect!

hiphoplarry27: Sorry for the wait but I think I have all the problems I was having worked out and now have clear directions in my mind so hopefully it wont be so long between chapters.

.7946: Thank you very much : )

fire and ice2135: Aww well hopefully this chapter will make you happy to XD

Author's Note: I have decided on my direction with Sakura and will have her POV in this chapter along with a Naruto POV and a Itachi POV. It's going to be different and hopefully surprising for you XD.

Chapter 11

Sakura's POV

Sakura watched them heading out of town. Her master had told her she was not allowed to follow them but she couldn't help watching them as they left the gates of Konoha. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Hinata walking so closely to Kurama. She hated Hinata, it wasn't fair she had all the attention of any half decent man in the village. She saw Sasuke looking at her with longing when he didn't think anyone could see him. Even though she had grown out of her all consuming crush on Sasuke she still wanted him to look at her that way. She had thought when Hinata had disappeared that she would have a chance with him but it became very clear right away that she did not. She could understand she had been a very weak girl, loud and though she hated to admit it annoying. How many times had Sasuke told her that?

She looked at Kurama as he apparently saw the look from Sasuke and pulled Hinata close to him. Sakura sighed again, she wished she could be loved like that. Who would love her though? She looked at Naruto who was walking beside Neji and laughing. In her loneliness she had tried to take Naruto up on his offer. He had been so devoted to her when they were young. She had never thought he would stop loving her, but he had. Anger squeezed her heart. Hinata had replaced her in his heart. Even though Hinata was taken Naruto had made it clear that he would never feel for Sakura again the way he had as a boy.

They left through the gates and even though Sakura could no longer see them she sat in her hiding place for a long time just thinking over things. She knew her master was expecting her to report but she was in no hurry to meet with him. She had been ordered to watch Hinata carefully. Her master had been furious when Hinata had been taken and Sakura had done nothing. Apparently he had plans for Hinata and didn't want her to die yet. How was she to know? All she had ever heard was his anger at her for ruining his plans. He never told her his plans though and frankly Sakura didn't want to know. She had joined with him to get stronger. At first she wanted strength to get Sasuke's attention. Tsunade had taken her in as an apprentice but that had not been enough. Sasuke still ignored her even though she was being trained by a sanin. She hadn't really been planning on finding a new master when he approached her but she had eagerly jumped at what he offered. She wasn't getting strong enough with Tsunade the old bat was to busy being Hokage and getting drunk to train her much. She had learned to be a very good medic nin there was no doubt about that but Tsunade had barely taught her anything else other than the secret to her super strength. She hadn't even let her sign the slug contract. That still annoyed Sakura. It had worked out better though, her new master had let her sign a much better contract than a stupid slug contract.

She knew she should report soon but wasn't looking forward to it. Her master was harsh and had punished her painfully when he found out Hinata had been taken and she had done nothing. She had been laying on his floor after being subjected to a horrifying genjutsu when a messenger had appeared and told him of Hiashi's fate. Sakura had watched his face as emotions quickly crossed and faded to his normal mask. He had been scared and pleased. She supposed it was horrifying hearing what the demon had done to the man. She also knew he had a rivalry with Hiashi. They both belonged to the same organization but he had always spoke of Hiashi with disdain referring to him as a greedy bastard. He had no respect for Hiashi claiming his greed was not an honorable ambition. Sakura had fought to keep her face from showing her emotion in front of him that day. She couldn't understand how the power he sought could be considered an honorable ambition. Oh her master claimed he wanted power for the good of all Konoha to make them strong and keep the peace. But Sakura knew he wanted power for power's sake. She didn't judge him however, her own quest for power had questionable motives. She just didn't delude herself into thinking she wanted power for anything other than selfish reasons.

Sakura heard Ino's loud voice and looked over to see her walking with Kiba. Resentment filled her even Ino-pig had someone. She wished she could go over there and punch the kunoichi in the face. One thing that had upset her more than any other was her master had refused to let her show her new strength. She clenched her fist remembering her spar with Hinata. She had wanted so bad to wipe the floor with her but had to play her part with the Hokage watching them. Her master had promised her though that she would not have to hide forever. Soon his plans would come together and she would be given anything she wanted. Still what did she want now? She didn't want Sasuke anymore, even Naruto held no real appeal for her. Maybe he would give her Kurama. She knew he was the nine-tails, her master had told her, but she would give anything to have him look at her with the devotion that he had when looked at Hinata. It didn't hurt that he was more handsome than any man in the village either, she thought with a giggle.

Naruto's POV

Naruto glanced up as they neared the village gates and saw Hanabi glaring at their group. He couldn't hide his amusement at the young kunoichi and gave her a foxy grin behind Neji's back. He watched as she turned bright red and turned to run away. He laughed to himself. Neji looked at him strangely but Naruto ignored him he didn't want to tell him that Hanabi had been watching them. He had heard about what happened to Hiashi. He hadn't seen it himself but from all reports he had been brutally ripped apart. He looked over at the Kyuubi who was smiling down at Hinata. Though no one told him it was Kurama who had killed him, Naruto knew in his heart it had been him. He supposed he should feel bad for the man, but he didn't. The things he had subjected Hinata to sealed his fate. Sooner or later one of them was bound to kill him.

He started to smile again as his thoughts turned toward Hanabi. He had caught her watching him train a couple of times. He had been told that Hinata had watched him when they were younger, but he had been clueless. He had been so wrapped up in his own troubles he had not noticed her and lost his chance forever. Now he made a point to be more observant. Unfortunately all he saw was fan girls interested in his name and status as a powerful shinobi. He felt Hanabi was different though, she was too arrogant to be interested in his name or power. When he had first noticed her watching him practice he had been curious about Hinata's sister and returned her observation. She was definitely not her sister. While she blushed like Hinata she was more bold like Sakura. Her name suited her she had a quick temper and was beautiful to watch in her fits of anger. Still she was a little too like her father for his taste and she was way too young. She amused him though and he found that he couldn't help watching her at times. Naruto shook his thoughts off as he heard Neji asking him a question.

"Heh, Gomen Neji I was lost in thought. What?" Naruto asked.

"I said what do you think of the bite on Hinata's neck?" Neji asked as he glared at the couple ahead of them.

Naruto sighed so that is why Neji was all the sudden talking to him. While he was friendly he rarely sought out Naruto's company. Why did everyone think he had some kind of inner knowledge of the Kyuubi? Granted he knew some things but most of what Kurama did was a mystery to him. He had pointedly ignored him while he was sealed inside of him, he had been afraid to talk to him. They had only begun to talk a little right before they had been separated. He still felt like piece of him was missing, like he wasn't whole without the Kyuubi, but he was glad that he had been given a chance to make it without Kurama's help. He secretly hoped the Kyuubi was proud of him but would never ask him.

"I don't know but apparently she bit him too." Naruto said chuckling but soon stopped at Neji's dark look.

"Look they love each other. If you want to drive your imouto away go ahead and be over protective, but if you want a real relationship with her you will trust her and support her." Naruto told him. "You know Hinata. I have never seen a better judge of character than her. If she loves him there is something worth loving there."

"Hn I don't know about that. As a child she was totally devoted to you but you were definitely not worth it." Neji told him bitingly.

That stung and Naruto wished he could refute it but he couldn't. He had not been kind to Hinata and had not deserved the crush she had on him. "You are right but I believe even then she saw Kurama in me and not me." Naruto said softly.

Neji looked at him sharply. "Gomen that was unkind of me. You're wrong Naruto even then you had a heroic quality about you. I'm just frustrated and concerned for her. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Naruto looked at him in shock. Neji rarely apologized. Not wanting to embarrass him he clapped his hand on his shoulder and began to talk about the upcoming mission. He was beyond happy that they finally had a chance to take down the monster known as Orochimaru.

Itachi's POV

Itachi had watched their little group all day. His mind went over strategies, strengths and weakness he could use in the upcoming battle. In the process he had noticed the tension in the group as they watched Hinata and Kurama. He had seen the marks on their necks and while he didn't like it he said nothing. Seeing Hinata smile and talk was still something so new to him. She was such a different girl now. He was truly happy for her but he was concerned to. They were in for dangerous times. Already her distraction over her love had caused her to be kidnapped and nearly killed. If she had been inside where she belonged instead of waiting for Kurama she never would have been taken. She would never have done something so foolhardy when he had been her sensei.

Itachi looked over at Kakashi. Kakashi was glaring at the couple who pointedly ignored him. Itachi groaned he would have to do something soon or they would fail their mission. Tonight when they set up camp he would corner Kurama and talk to him. Maybe he could get him to tone down his attentions and not rub it in the faces of Kakashi and Neji. Naruto seemed to be taking everything in stride and Sasuke... Itachi had caught him looking at them once but he seemed to be resolved with the situation and Itachi didn't expect any trouble from him.

The day passed quickly with Naruto's boisterous conversation, Kakashi's sullen silence, and Hinata's frequent giggles as Kurama would whisper to her. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. He really missed the quiet kunoichi who had traveled with him. He hadn't even noticed she was a girl. She did what he told her without question or female emotions. Now however... She had looked like she was going to cry when he talked to her after her matches with Sakura and Kurama. She had never done that before she had always taken what he said and improved. She had seemed to take what he told her as an insult, it made him feel guilty. He didn't like that. Itachi soon had them stop and set up camp. Kakashi seemed to easily allow him to lead and Itachi was glad. He gave out his orders separating Kurama to allow him to spend some time with the demon.

"Kurama could you help me gather firewood?" Itachi asked though he would demand if the demon refused. He was in luck though Kurama seemed to want to talk to him because he gave Hinata a quick kiss and followed him into the woods. Itachi saw Kakashi stiffen at the kiss and fought back a sigh. He was going to try to talk to him about antagonizing the jonin. When he felt they were far enough away from camp he turned to Kurama.

"I need to talk to you about Hinata." Itachi began but stopped as he saw a look of pure anger on the demons face. Itachi prepared himself, he was a Uchiha and more than a match for a tailed demon.

"I need to talk to you too." Kurama growled. Itachi decided to hear him out and waited for him to begin.

"Hinata told me about your little talk. Do you know anything about her life before you stole her from me?" Kurama said in a low menacing voice.

Itachi just looked at him not willing to reply as his own anger was rising. Of course he knew Hinata he had been her sole companion for five years! The one who kept her alive when she didn't want to live. She was his imouto.

"Hiashi was a bastard who constantly tore her down. Her whole clan considered her weak and useless. Hell everyone did. She was constantly told her mistakes to the point where she had no confidence in herself. She was slowly building up confidence when Sasuke defected and killed Naruto and I. You may have been able to train her harshly during your travels as she had no memory of any of that time. But now she remembers and is trying to integrate two very different lives. You are going to have to find a different way to deal with her because if you ever hurt her or cause her to doubt herself as you did I will kill you." Kurama finished his eyes redder than ever.

Itachi was silent watching him. He wasn't afraid but what Kurama said had given him pause. He looked back to how she had reacted to his speech to her and understood it better. "I see your point but I will not coddle her it will not help her. Tearing her down will not help her either so I will keep in mind what you have said. I will ask you to try to remember that we are living very dangerous lives and encourage her to be more...safe."

Kurama nodded obviously pleased and started to turn away, but Itachi grabbed his arm. "I want to know what these marks are." Itachi demanded.

Kurama put a hand to his neck covering the mark and looking a little embarrassed. Itachi raised an eyebrow a little shocked.

"I don't know. She was holding me comforting me and pulling me out of my rage. I felt this overwhelming need to mark her. To let everyone know she was mine so they would think twice before touching her. I was shocked when she copied me." Kurama said hesitantly. Itachi said nothing knowing there was more and wanting him to finish.

"Have you seen the sage lately?" Kurama asked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Why would he need the sage? "No not since he told me Orochimaru's location and gave me this mission."

Itachi studied Kurama for a while before speaking. "Maybe I can help you."

"When I bit her I pushed chakra in to the bite. I didn't know what I was doing I just acted on instinct. She mimicked my actions. Now..now we can feel each others emotions. Right now I can feel her even though she is at the camp. I know she is already asleep and know her exact location. I'm sure she knows mine too. I put a seal on her when I was sealed in Naruto that allowed us to communicate in our minds. But at the time I had better control of my chakra. I haven't been able to use that seal since I was given this body and aside from the initial chakra I used in the bite, I have used no chakra to feel her emotions. When I used the seal it was with intent now I feel her emotions whether I want to or not when she pushes them at me and I know her location without use of chakra." Kurama told him.

Itachi was shocked. "Can you speak with each other in your minds?"

Kurama just shook his head no.

"Can you manufacture emotions?" Itachi was already thinking of ways to use this in the upcoming battle. He supposed he should be trying to help him but he was more a strategic thinker and he wouldn't be much help with emotions. Besides he had no clue on what was happening but as it didn't seem dangerous he wasn't worried. He would ask the sage about it when he saw him for the couple, but he wasn't really worried.

"I haven't tried but I suppose we could." Kurama answered already catching on and frowning. "I won't be separated from Hinata so that you can use us to communicate."

Itachi knew he had angered him and let the matter drop. Kurama stared at him for a minute before growling and walking away. Itachi chuckled knowing that when the time came he could get Kurama to do what he wanted, he had a big weakness...Hinata.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

.7946: lol I didn't but yeah I was pretty obvious lol It is Danzo; )

Elizabeth: Yes Sakura will know poison from Shizune ) Kakashi is unaccepting of Kurama but no he will not push her toward others. Neji is going to get someone else while I have no problem with Neji/Tenten pairing it is done all the time and I want to be different ; )

hikari to seimei: The sage will be in the background for a bit ; )

Ryuujin96: There will be a rematch both kunoichi have something to prove. I have decided it will be Naruto/Hanabi. Yes Itachi is playing with fire lol!

hiphoplarry27: I am a naruhina fan too! But I am enjoying writing Kura/hina.

Simgr101: Thx for the review ; ) I have a pm for you.

Angel's Garden: LOL thank you very much XD It's not Tenten. I know what you mean he is always paired with Tenten or Hinata (which is kind of ewww). I like him with Tenten but it is overdone.

56183: lol Sakura's sensei is Danzo. I wasn't as sneaky as I'd hoped lol

Chapter 12

Kurama was not a happy camper. The whole mission was annoying. Kakashi glared at him frequently and tried to pry him from Hinata every chance he had. It was annoying both him and his tenshi. Kurama looked over at her laying beside him and smiled. The very first night he had attempted to stay with her in her tent but Kakashi had thrown a fit. Kurama smiled grimly, he reached down and brushed a hair from her face. Hinata had put her foot down saying she trusted Kurama more than anyone else in their company and she was eighteen and not obligated to follow Kakashi's orders. Kurama felt sorry for the man as his face had fallen. He knew Kakashi thought of her as a daughter and her rebellion hurt him. Kakashi was entirely too clever though he had worked their watch times to be opposite of each other trying to keep them apart. Kurama looked down at Hinata's sleeping form with a loving look. She had been furious and had insisted on accompanying him on his watch. Kurama sighed deeply, she was so stubborn, she was wearing herself out trying to outmaneuver Kakashi. He had been willing to take another tent after seeing her exhaustion but she wouldn't hear of it. She was going to be too tired during the battle so he finally talked to Kakashi. The conversation had been difficult but finally he got Kakashi to agree to have her watch right after his so that he could allow her to sleep tonight by taking her watch along with his. It wasn't an ideal situation he was trading her weariness for his own but he was willing to make that trade.

Kurama wished for the hundredth time that he could just take her away from all this danger, but he knew she would never be able to leave her family. Even though she was in a battle of wills with Kakashi right now he sensed her deep love for the jonin and had no doubt it would eventually work itself out. They loved each other too much for it not to. He knew he could never leave her like Kakashi wanted him to, but he also wasn't going to let his tenshi sever her ties with him. He loved her and didn't want her to hurt herself for him.

Kurama looked up and saw Itachi leaving the camp. He had sensed the sage approaching and had briefly thought of confronting him. He knew he wouldn't get any answers from the man though and decided to stay beside his tenshi. The sage was probably giving Itachi last-minute orders. Kurama grimaced, he didn't like the way his last conversation with Itachi had went. He had opened up to the man hoping for some help figuring out what was happening. For some reason he had thought maybe with his association with the sage he might know something about what was happening to him. Itachi had not been helpful, instead he had wanted to use what Kurama had told him in his battle plans. Kurama knew now he had to be on guard. Itachi was going to use his ability to communicate with his tenshi at a distance in the upcoming battle, of that he was sure. It made him angry, but he supposed he should have known better. Hinata had been the only human he had met that didn't want to use him. Maybe Naruto too, though Naruto had tried to tap into his chakra more than once.

Naruto had been spending a lot of time with him. Kurama let him, he knew what the boy was feeling. They had spent thirteen years together. While they really hadn't had a relationship, Kurama had watched the boy grow. In the end Naruto had begun to speak to him and when they had died they had a tentative relationship. Not really friendship but maybe the start of it. Naruto knew that Kurama was aware of all the pain he had went through as a child and gravitated toward him. Kurama respected the kit but he still had trouble forgiving him for his early treatment of his tenshi.

The sun was coming up and the camp was starting to make signs of waking. Kurama looked down at his tenshi wishing for more time with her. He was concerned about the upcoming battle. Orochimaru was a sneaky bastard and it would be a mistake to underestimate him. He felt Itachi make his way back to camp and sighed deeply. Leaning down he gently kissed her cheek. He felt her happiness through their bond and smiled . She opened sleepy eyes and looked at him with love. Kurama felt his breath catch and not for the first time wished they were somewhere alone. Hinata must have caught his emotions because she reached out and gently caressed his cheeks before returning his gesture and kissing his cheek. He went to grab her but she giggled and eluded his grasp.

"I need to have a moment." She told him and walked into the forest.

Kurama chuckled he knew she was terribly self-conscious about morning breath. Kurama watched the camp as they were waking. Naruto was not a morning person and was grumping at Sasuke about him keeping him awake the night before. Kurama knew that Naruto was the restless sleeper and it was highly likely that he had kept Sasuke up. They had drawn straws about who would have to share a tent with Naruto and Sasuke had lost. Apparently Sasuke hadn't got much sleep because an argument soon erupted with lots of dobe's and teme's thrown in before Neji had told both of them to shut up. Neji was not a morning person either, Kurama thought with a chuckle.

Kurama looked up when he felt his tenshi approaching. He saw she had washed up a bit and brushed her hair, it was shining in the morning sun. Not for the first time he felt his breath catch again at the sight of her. He rose and met her halfway, embracing her and kissing her senseless. He was lost in his tenshi until he felt a nudge on his back. He growled lightly and Hinata giggled. He turned around to find Naruto shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Itachi wants us together to tell us something." Naruto said and quickly made his exit.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. They sent Naruto to interrupt them because Kurama attacked anyone else who interrupted his time with his tenshi, he really couldn't help it, his instincts kicked in. Sasuke and Neji had immediately backed down allowing his tenshi to calm him, but Kakashi had not. The fight he had with Kakashi had been getting very intense till the group had pulled them apart. Kurama would never fight Kakashi normally, it would hurt his tenshi, but he wished he could. The jonin would be an interesting challenge.

Hinata and Kurama made their way back to camp to see the others already eating their breakfast. Kurama grabbed some food and sat down, Hinata copied him and sat down beside him.

"We will encounter Orochimaru and Kabuto today. Someone has informed them of our approach so we have to be ready for a trap. I don't think they have all the details about us. The sage said they were just expecting Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji I want you three to stay together and work at taking out any sound nin that they have brought. You will be a distraction until we can draw out Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kurama , Hinata, Kakashi and I will stay hidden till then. When they appear,Hinata, I want you to concentrate on Kabuto." Itachi said only to be interrupted by both Kurama and Kakashi. Kurama growled loudly.

"No!" Kakashi yelled.

"You do not know her capabilities she is the best suited to fight him. Are you doubting her?" Itachi asked.

Kurama growled. Bastard he knew it would hurt his tenshi if they argued now. He had used what Kurama had told him against them and Kurama was furious. Kurama got to his feet and stalked toward the Uchiha. He was seeing red and had difficulty controlling his anger. He felt his tenshi's worry for him but also she seemed to be sending him calm and he sent back some gratitude. Kurama stopped when he was in front of Itachi and clenched his fist.

"I will not let you manipulate us Kakashi will stay with my tenshi and battle with her." Kurama said in a low menacing voice. He would rather battle with her but knew he would be better suited fighting Orochimaru. While he knew Kakashi hated him he didn't doubt his love for his tenshi. He would keep her safe but allow her to fight too. Itachi's face became red and he moved in closer to Kurama.

"She needs to defeat him alone. She needs her confidence back!" Itachi declared. Kurama felt his tenshi's annoyance and it added to his own. He grabbed Itachi by the throat lifting him off his feet. He could feel the group moving in to stop him and growled loudly.

"Stop!" Hinata cried. He knew she was talking to the others not him. He felt her trust through their bond and fought to control his anger and not snap Itachi's neck. Itachi for his part had activated his eyes. He felt him trying to catch him in his Tsukuyomi and pulsed his chakra breaking the genjutsu before it could capture him.

"You will not so easily defeat me Uchiha!" Kurama spat. He grabbed a hold of himself he needed to make his point and end this before someone got hurt. "She may have chased him off and beat him in the past but she never tried to kill him before. Kabuto will be much more dangerous with his life on the line. It is not a doubt of her abilities and this is not the time to try to manipulate us."

Itachi looked like he would argue but eventually he let go of his sharigan and nodded. Kurama let go of Itachi's neck and the nin dropped to the ground. Kurama thought he caught the glimpse of a smirk on his face and narrowed his eyes.

Itachi dusted off his clothes. "Kurama you and I will concentrate on Orochimaru. I have no doubt the snake bastard will run as that is his nature. You will keep in contact with the group through Hinata. Work out a system with her before we leave. Hinata, Kakashi finish Kabuto quickly. The sage made it clear Kabuto's death is our priority but I would like to kill the snake bastard for what he has done to my brother." Itachi said and immediately walked off.

Kurama almost went after him. He had manipulated him masterfully and gotten exactly what he wanted. He was going to split him up from Hinata and use Kurama's bond with his tenshi for communication. Hinata came up behind him and hugged his waist.

* * *

The group was silent and tense after this mornings confrontations. Hinata could feel Kurama's irritation. His anger was mostly gone but she knew he was not going to let this go and Itachi was going to answer for his manipulation. Honestly Hinata was used to Itachi's ways. She hadn't cared when they were alone for those five years. She had actually needed him to control and guide her as she was only a shadow, existing only because Itachi made her. Now, however she was unwilling to let him manipulate her Kurama. Even though Itachi was right in his strategies, the way he went about it was wrong, and Hinata was not going to let him continue. She would leave with Kurama if she had to. Hinata looked back at Kurama, he was in the back of the group looking moodily at the ground. She turned away from him and caught up to Itachi pulling him aside.

"I will warn you this once Itachi. If you ever try to manipulate my Kurama again I will leave you and take my team with me. What kind of leader will you be without anyone following?" Hinata said lowly not wanting to be overheard. She kept all anger out of her voice and just let her sincerity be felt. She loved him and was grateful to him, but she loved Kurama more.

Itachi looked at her in surprise. She supposed he expected her to be the girl she had been who followed everything he said and ignored his manipulations. He thought her love for Kurama made her weak, he was going to find out that it made her strong.

"Imouto you know that it was best to do things this way. He was going to be protective and not want to leave your side. He needs to know that you are strong now." Itachi told her.

Hinata's anger consumed her and she drew back her fist and punched him in the face. She used no chakra or techniques, she didn't want to hurt him just make a point. He looked at her in shock.

"I know you Itachi! I will not allow you to manipulate me anymore and I will never allow you to manipulate my Kurama again!" Hinata said with a glare. She couldn't hold it though as she watched his troubled face. "I love you Itachi and I know you are trying to find your way. But this is not the way nii-san." She said before she ran back to Kurama. He looked at her with pride and kissed her passionately. The others ignored them. Hinata saw Sasuke approach Itachi with a smirk on his face out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't hear what was being said but hopefully Sasuke could help his brother. Itachi had been a spy among the akatsuki too long and had picked up some very bad habits. Hinata had been unable to help him during their five years. Maybe Sasuke would be able to help him now.

Hinata was traveling near Kurama when Neji signaled for the group to stop. Her stomach filled with butterflies. This was it, adrenalin and excitement coursed through her. She could feel Kurama's own excitement but his was mixed with fear and caution. She knew he was afraid of losing control again. She felt his guilt over what he had done to Hiashi. She squeezed his hand and sent her love to him through their bond before moving off to Kakashi's side.

Kakashi looked at her warily. Hinata had to fight back a sigh. She loved him and hated that they were fighting so much. He was unwilling to give Kurama a chance though and she couldn't give Kurama up. Kakashi nodded at her and they dropped back to allow Neji, Sasuke and Naruto to take the lead.

The trio ran into the clearing and were quickly surrounded by sound nin. Hinata activated her byakugan and observed from her hiding place. She saw Itachi and Kurama some distance from them watching the battle. There were about twenty sound nin and Hinata felt a little disgust really Naruto could take them out probably by himself. She watched as he threw his kunai into the circle surrounding them. Neji stood back to back with Sasuke as they fought. Naruto stayed to the side of them waiting for the signal. Hinata knew they were a distraction till she located Kabuto and Orochimaru. She found them watching the battle intently as they made their way to the group. She could tell they had not caught on that they were there. She looked over and caught Kurama's eyes. She nodded her head and pointed in the direction of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Itachi saw their interaction and signalled them to wait. Hinata felt a touch of annoyance, she wasn't sure if it was hers or Kurama's probably both.

Orochimaru and Kabuto made their appearance in the clearing arrogantly.

"Kukuku Hello Sasuke. Have you changed your mind and decided to become my vessel." Orochimaru said as he looked at the trio. The sound nin had stopped their attack when he had appeared.

"Or maybe you have come to offer me Naruto instead." Orochimaru said as he looked at the pair. "It is a tempting offer his healing and long life due to his Uzumaki blood would make his body last a long time, longer than yours. With that demon gone he would make a fine vessel."

"I'd die first!" Naruto yelled.

"Kukuku that can be arranged. I prefer the sharigan anyway. Kill them. You can hurt Sasuke but don't kill him." Orochimaru said as he signalled his sound nin to begin.

Itachi gave the signal and rushed forward with Kurama on his heels. Hinata looked at Kakashi, who nodded and they too left their cover intent on Kabuto. Naruto made use of his kunai with his Hiraishin and began to quickly take out the sound nin. Neji and Sasuke began to fight in earnest and the sound nin dwindled to five in no time. Orochimaru hissed and summoned Manda. Neji concentrated on the sound nin while Naruto and Sasuke concentrated on Manda. Hinata watched Naruto ready his chakra chains but had to concentrate as they had finally caught up with Kabuto. Kurama and Itachi came with them as Kabuto stood beside Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at their group and made a decision. Hinata could see him begin to sink into the ground and quickly made hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground freezing it and stopping their escape. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Take care of the girl Kabuto." He ordered.

Kabuto walked slowly toward her. The ground was slick and Hinata smirked as she watched him slide. Kabuto stopped and made some hand signs the ground beneath them rumbled breaking the ice. With better traction he quickly rushed her. Kakashi stopped him engaging him in a taijutsu battle. Kabuto landed a blow on Kabuto's shoulder drawing blood. Hinata noticed his hands glowed blue. He was using chakra scalpel technique. Kakashi fell back and Kabuto threw some scalpels Hinata's way. She easily dodged but it allowed Kabuto time to perform a jutsu. Hinata looked around in horror as five of the dead sound nin began to rise. Hinata quickly made the hand signs for her ice blade. She made quick work of the reanimated corpses, freezing them and making them unusable for Kabuto. Kakashi was busy fighting summoned snakes as Hinata advanced on Kabuto. She remembered fighting Kabuto in the past and knew better than to let him land a hit. He had sliced a tendon in her ankle in their last encounter.

Hinata glanced at Kakashi. She knew he should have been able to make short work of the snakes but he seemed to be giving her time. She grimaced at the thought that Kakashi had bought into Itachi's line about her needing confidence. They should just end Kabuto now. If she knew anything about Kabuto it was that he was wily. She ran forward attacking fiercely. Kabuto avoided her blows before finally pulling up his hand and blocking her blade with his chakra scalpel. To Hinata's dismay he broke her sword. She drew back and quickly made the hand signs for her wings. Kabuto just stood and watched her curiously. Hinata smirked his curiosity was going to get him killed. She made the hand signs and threw her feathers at him. She had never used the attack on him before and he was surprised. She watched in satisfaction as her chakra feathers sliced him and he fell to the ground. Hinata let go of her wings and walked toward him. To her horror he started to sink into the ground. He was trying to escape she started to make the hand signs to freeze the ground again when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She turned around to see Kabuto grinning at her. Hinata growled in irritation. He had fooled her completely. She sent her chakra to her wound closing it and focused on Kabuto. She faced him using the gentle fist while she thought out a strategy. She knew she could not defeat him with the gentle fist, his healing powers were to great.

"Play time is over Hinata. I've enjoyed our encounters but it's time for goodbye." Kabuto said as he neared for what she was sure he thought was the killing blow. She forced chakra into the seal hip. The wind picked up and blew her hair about her face while forcing Kabuto back. Kakashi who had come up to help her was knocked over as well. Hinata moved her hands and the wind enclosed Kabuto in a tornado. Kabuto tried to go through the wind but was unable then he tried to sink into the earth but Kakashi somehow strengthened the earth. Hinata smiled at him but turned back to her tornado. She knew what she had to do but hesitated. She didn't like killing. She had killed before in the heat of battle but they had taken this mission with the express purpose of assassination and it felt wrong to her. She had no doubt the world would be a better place without Kabuto. She had heard of his experiments in her travels and he was a man utterly devoid of morals. Still as long as there was life there was a chance of redemption. Did she have the right to take away his chance?

"It's the right thing Hinata. He will kill many more innocents if we don't stop him. Not just kill but torture too." Kakashi told her gently.

Hinata nodded grimly and made the signs, her tornado cut in half ripping Kabuto's body in two. Hinata turned her face away while Kakashi went to make sure he was dead. Hinata wiped the tear from her eye and felt along the bond for Kurama.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

.7946: Thank you for the review. Sorry you found the chapter short. Itachi is going through his own trials ; )

Angel's Garden: Thank you I'm glad you liked the chapter. Kabuto is really dead XD

Elizabeth : It will be a couple of chapters before I deal with the Hyuuga clan. Things are going to move quickly and lots of things will happen. I still haven't decided if there will be other tailed demons in this story. Probably not.

56183: Yay Kabuto is dead! Sakura's part will be played soon ; )

Ferdawg: Thank you very much! lol Yes it is Kurama's and snake dumbdumb's fight lol I don't plan on using the mark as others have (Hinata becoming a Hanyou) No one in the story knows what the mark means or the whole relationship for that matter as Kurama is the first to experience this. Even the sage doesn't fully understand. I hope I can do justice to the battle in this chapter.

The Black Okami: I see your point but Hinata is different. She went from a thirteen year old girl to an emotionally dead apprentice of Itachi. She is integrating the two lives and while she will kill without hesitation when those her loved are threatened having a mission that's sole purpose is assassination is hard for her. Why Kurama loves her so much is she has a conscience and makes him want to be better rather than just a raging killing monster. It's why he calls her his angel. Lol yes Itachi is being a "dick" He is going through his own growth and trials XD

Author's Note: I looked it up and Kurama's affinities are wind and fire but for the purposes of my story he is fire and lightning.

Chapter 13

Kurama and Itachi were chasing Orochimaru through the woods. He was in half snake form and was extremely fast.

"Get him to look at us." Itachi said while running. Kurama nodded and opened his mouth forming a roar that shook the ground in front of them. Orochimaru rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the shock wave that leveled the trees beside him. He changed directions and Kurama followed him. He forgot about Itachi by his side as he felt his instincts begin to kick in. The thrill of battle sent adrenalin through his veins and he felt like laughing with the pure thrill of it all. Kurama felt a chakra cloak envelop him and was surprised to see a chakra tail forming. He wasn't sure what was happening. Was he transforming as Naruto had done? Kurama shook his head he would puzzle it out later now was not the time. He let a laugh spill from his lips as he felt his chakra increase. He knew he was getting closer to his natural state and it felt good. He hadn't realised how limiting his human body was.

Kurama put a fist in the air and lightning appeared around the snake nin. Orochimaru stopped and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. Kurama saw him suddenly become very still and was confused for a moment till he turned and saw Itachi ,with his sharigan active , had caught the snake's eyes. Kurama was a little disappointed he had wanted a battle but Itachi catching him in a genjutsu made it over before it began. He growled deep in his throat and Itachi looked at him in surprise.

"Let him go!" Kurama growled as he felt another tail developing. He knew he was losing himself but he embraced it. Itachi and Kurama stared at each other while Kurama formed a third chakra tail. The tails began to twitch and Kurama started to advance on Itachi. Itachi backed off his hands held in front of him palm up trying to show he was not a threat. Kurama seeing this started to reign in his emotions, but a sound behind him made him turn just in time to see that Orochimaru had broken free of the genjutsu. Snakes were slithering from his mouth making their way to Kurama. Kurama roared and chakra filled his body. He felt his flesh begin to burn as a fourth tail formed. Was this what Naruto had felt? The pain was intense. Kurama felt Itachi backing away and knew that the nin knew better than to become involved in this battle. The snakes were useless against him in this form and burned as they tried to reach him. Kurama laughed darkly, he could feel the snake nin's fear and it was intoxicating.

A sword appeared out of Orochimaru's mouth and began to glow blue. Orochimaru moved his fingers and the blade moved through the air to impale Kurama. Kurama laughed again as he grabbed the blade and threw it to the ground. It couldn't hurt him in this form. Kurama grabbed for more chakra, pushing his transformation to six tails. His thoughts became chaotic and the pleasure he had felt was beginning to turn to anger. He felt fear not only from the snake nin in front of him but from the Uchiha behind him. Kurama turned to eye the Uchiha. He hated the Uchiha's he almost started toward him but a movement from the snake nin stopped him. He threw his claws toward the nin with a speed he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt his claws rip through the nin's flesh, splitting him in half.

Snakes formed between the two halves pulling the snake nin back together. Kurama watched him as he began to form a chakra ball. He could see Orochimaru form hand signs and four gates appeared. Kurama's chakra destroyed the gates but when the smoke cleared he saw that Orochimaru had transformed. Before him was an eight headed, eight tailed white snake. It was enormous and Kurama roared as he quickly let loose two more tails entering his eight tailed form. In the back of his mind a warning was sounding that he was losing himself and if he didn't stop soon he would lose the body he had been given, but the thrill of battle coursed through him. Why did he want a human body anyways! He felt alive and powerful. Kurama roared again and trees flattened around them. Kurama swiped at the one of the snake's head. The snake easily avoided his claws. In spite of its size it was extremely fast.

One of the heads opened it's mouth revealing Orochimaru holding the Kusanagi. He attacked quickly. Kurama ignored him knowing the sword couldn't hurt him but he was surprised to feel the sword slice through one of his tails. His joy of battle turned to rage. Kurama began to feel fear as the rage started to consume him, he didn't know if he was going to be able to pull out of this. He couldn't even remember why he would want to. Kurama used his rage to fuel his fire and let the fire flow through his mouth to the giant snake in front of him. Orochimaru's body quickly returned into the body of the snake. Kurama's fire burned around the snake and while he could tell the snake was hurt it had managed to survive and protect Orochimaru.

Kurama stepped back his eight tails waving in the air as he prepared himself for another blast of fire. The eight heads of the snake combined and a large chakra ball formed. Kurama had no time to react as a huge ball slammed into him, throwing him back for what seemed like miles. It hurt like hell and Kurama's fury made him see red. Kurama rose swiftly and ran back to the giant snake. He leaped on its back allowing his tails to hold the heads that tried to bite him as his teeth sunk into the one of the heads biting it off and spitting it to the side. He used his claws to remove three more before biting a fifth. The snake was getting desperate and Kurama growled. Kurama felt the snake's tails begin to wrap around him used his now free tails to grab five of them while making short work of the last three with his claws. Kurama was no longer methodical as he ripped and bit the snake he held. He looked down to see the snake nin below him the transformation gone leaving only a dead body. Still Kurama's rage blinded him and he tore at the corpse.

"It's done Kurama. Release your transformation." Itachi said behind him.

Some small part of him recognized the Uchiha but the rage had taken over his mind and he began to stalk toward the Uchiha growling. He saw the nin activate his sharigan and his rage grew. He roared sending a shockwave that knocked over the Uchiha and trees around him. Kurama heard a noise he turned to see what it was. He couldn't see them yet but he knew others were coming. He looked back but couldn't see the Uchiha so he turned to face the coming enemy.

* * *

Hinata felt for Kurama along their bond and what she felt shocked her. Pain, pleasure, anger, exhilaration the emotions nearly brought her to her knees. She heard a roar in the distance and turned toward it. She had to be there she felt it inside her. Kurama needed her. She started to move toward the direction she felt the pull but Kakashi stopped her. He held her arm firmly and Hinata looked at him a question in her eyes.

"It's not safe Hinata let Itachi deal with him." Kakashi told her. Hinata studied him carefully and saw fear there. She knew he had been there when the Kurama had attacked the village. Maybe he feared that Kurama had lost himself. Hinata again felt for him through her bond, the emotions were still there but anger was becoming the predominate one and she began to fear for her Kurama.

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke came over to them and stared at her in concern. Each of them looked like they were afraid as the listened to the noises of the battle in the distance. Hinata was paralyzed as she opened her bond and felt Kurama's emotions. She growled at times but didn't move and the men began to take care of the aftermath of battle.

In the corner of her mind Hinata was aware of what was happening around her and heard Kakashi order them to burn the bodies of their enemies, but she was concentrating intently on the battle. In the beginning she had felt pain followed by pleasure now , however, all she felt was soul consuming rage and she knew in her heart she was losing her Kurama. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned expecting to see Kakashi but instead saw a very tall man with spiky hair that seemed to form horns on his head. He held a staff and wore a strange necklace. Hinata felt no fear of him but she was wary.

"We must go to him Hinata or he will lose himself again." The man said and tugged on her arm. Hinata didn't move however. In spite of the feelings he was giving her and her fear for Kurama she wasn't just going to trust anyone. What if it was an enemy trying to get her to lead them to Kurama?

"I am Rikudo senin. I will not harm him and if we do not hurry there will be no option left but to seal him again." The sage told her. Hinata's eyes widened in alarm and she let him lead her.

The closer they got to him the more Hinata felt his rage. The scene that met her eyes surprised her. There were no trees standing in a large circle and craters were formed in the ground. She saw Orochimaru's body on the ground obviously very dead, but what shocked her the most was her Kurama. Instead of the red-haired man, there stood a gigantic eight tailed fox. He glowed red with fire and chakra, Hinata could feel the heat coming off of him from a distance. Suddenly for the first time ever she was afraid of Kurama. Hinata turned to her side looking for the sage only to find herself alone. She activated her byakugan and saw the sage in the distance approaching Itachi. It looked like Itachi was wounded. Had Kurama done that? She looked at Kurama through her byakugan and saw the massive chakra that rumbled through him. Was there anything left of him?

Kurama turned toward her. She recognized his eyes but instead of seeing the love that was usually there all she saw was rage. A tear leaked from her eye. She stood unable to move. She knew he saw her as an enemy and would kill her, she felt it through their bond, but she couldn't move. Couldn't he feel her? Hinata wondered. She raised a hand to her mark and caressed it. She looked at Kurama's neck and even though he was transformed she could see the mark on his neck too. She couldn't help but smile. Even if she died here he would forever have her mark on him. She tried to push her love to him through their bond but could feel she wasn't getting through. She did see a flare of blue on his neck though and Kurama paused as if confused. An idea suddenly occurred to her and she sent chakra through her mark. She saw his mark burn blue more brightly and she began to hope. She sent all the chakra she could and with it all the love that she felt. Kurama roared but Hinata noticed that he didn't direct a shock wave at her. One of his hands held the mark at his neck and he looked down at her again. Hinata felt more tears leak from her eyes as she saw love there.

"**Tenshi**." She heard him growl and she watched in relief as his tails began to fade and his body began to return to normal. When the last of the tails faded Kurama fell to the ground and Hinata ran to him. Her relief soon turned to fear as she looked him over. His whole body was burnt and his breathing was labored.

"Itachi!" She screamed. She tried to work a healing jutsu but it didn't seem to be working. Itachi appeared at her side but she didn't see the sage. She felt her anger rise, why wasn't he here to help. Kurama groaned in her arms and Hinata quickly realised she needed to control her emotions. She sent him only her love and he seemed to relax though she could feel his pain.

"We need to get him back to Konoha perhaps the Hokage can help him." Itachi told her. Hinata watched as he began to look for materials to build a stretcher. They gently layed him on it and began their trek back to the others. Team seven looked at them with concern when they appeared.

"Orochimaru is dead but I would like one of you to go and take care of the body. He knew many resurrection jutsus and I want to take no chances of him coming back." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke started to volunteer but Naruto quickly stopped him. "I'll do it. I don't think it's a good idea for the teme to get anywhere near the snake bastard. Dead or not."

Itachi nodded. Neji came over and grabbed the other end of the stretcher from Hinata. Hinata smiled at him in relief as she began to form hand signs let a cooling breeze blow over her Kurama. She felt his slight relief and wished she could do more. They ran in silence Sasuke made a noise about an hour into their run and Itachi turned toward him.

"The seal is gone!" He said as he moved his hand from his neck revealing that in fact it was gone. Hinata wanted to be happy for him but her fear for her Kurama was to great and she urged the group to get moving again. They ran for two days, switching off who was carrying Kurama but not stopping, eating and drinking while they ran. Finally the gates of Konoha were in sight and Sasuke broke off to retrieve the Hokage. The group made it to the hospital and charged through the doors. Kurama had not woken up once and Hinata could feel that his pain had not decreased. She wished she could be with him. When Naruto had went through this they had been able to be together in their minds. The memory was bittersweet.

The medic nin's directed them to a room and they quickly laid him on a bed. Tsunade charged through the doors minutes later. She quickly got the information of what had happened from Itachi. Hinata ignored them, staring at Kurama's face. Tsunade soon ordered everyone out but Hinata refused to move. When shinobi came to forcibly remove her she growled at them and sent out a gust of wind forcing them back.

"Hinata I have to examine him! Your making things worse!" Tsunade yelled breaking through Hinata's haze. Hinata shook her head and carefully leaned down to kiss Kurama's cheek.

"I will be right outside the door and I am coming back as soon as you are done." Hinata said quietly. She walked reluctantly to the door. "Save him." She said in a voice that was both a plea and a demand as she left the room.

Hinata sat outside the room on the floor. She quickly activated her byakugan and watched while the Hokage worked on her love. She saw the chakra that flowed from Tsunade and the medic nins and knew they were trying to help him. She felt Kakashi sit next to her and hold out a cup to her. She didn't take it nor acknowledge his presence all her attention was focused in that room. Kakashi took the hint and said nothing. She vaguely was aware that the rest of team seven and Itachi had arrived and brought chairs to sit and wait with her but she ignored them. Finally hours later Tsunade emerged from the room followed by her exhausted helpers.

"I have done all that I can now he just needs time." Tsunade said.

Hinata stood up grimly and turned to go in the room. "He will recover Hinata." The Hokage told her. Hinata ignored her and entered the room. She looked down at her Kurama. His skin was still red and she could tell he was still in pain, but it had seemed to have lessened. She reached out for his hand and the touch comforted her. She could tell it soothed him too and she gently caressed his hand. She heard Tsunade talking to Kakashi outside the door.

"I will either have myself, Shizune or Sakura watching him at all times. I have posted Anbu in the hospital too. You should all go and get some rest. I doubt Hinata will leave him. Kakashi and Itachi I want a full report in the morning." Tsunade told them.

Hinata heard footsteps walking away and laid her head down on Kurama's bed and fell asleep. She woke several hours later to find Shizune checking over Kurama. Shizune smiled at her but Hinata could not bring herself to return the smile. She knew Kurama was still sleeping but she could feel the pain still seeping from him almost as if it were her own.

"Hinata-san I have brought some food please eat." Shizune asked her kindly. Hinata didn't have the energy to argue and ate the food mechanically not even tasting it. Shizune smiled again and patted her shoulder. She removed the dishes and walked out the door. The days passed slowly and Hinata never left Kurama's side. Team seven visited often along with Itachi. They tried to get her to leave but Hinata refused.

"Umm Hinata-chan I hate to say this but you stink please for all our sakes leave to take a shower. We will watch him I promise." Naruto told her on the fourth day. Hinata looked at him then turned to Sasuke and Neji. They both looked uncomfortable but nodded in agreement with Naruto.

Hinata looked at Kurama. The burns were beginning to heal and she could feel his pain was getting better. She rose slowly and kissed his cheek before leaving the room and running to Kakashi's house. She took the quickest shower she ever had in her life, changing clothes and running back to the hospital within a half an hour.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed when she appeared breathless at the door to Kurama's room. Even Neji chuckled and Hinata felt a small smile tug at her lips for the first time in four days.

"Hinata-imouto we have a mission. You would be included but we knew you would not want to leave Kurama. Please remember to eat and take care of yourself while we are gone. It shouldn't be more than two days we are gone." Neji told her while kissing the top of her head. They started to leave when Hinata grabbed Neji's hand.

"Be careful nii-san." She said softly. Neji smiled and left the room behind Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinata was sleeping with her head on the bed, on the fifth day when Sakura came into the room.

"Hinata something horrible has happened." Sakura said loudly startling Hinata awake. Hinata's first instinct was to check on Kurama and her mind eased as she felt him sleeping with little pain left. She turned to Sakura in curiosity.

"Team seven ran into problems and they are being held by sound nin wanting revenge for Orochimaru's death. The Hokage said she wont send anyone after them." Sakura paused and a sob escaped her lips before she continued. Why wouldn't the Hokage send help? "Iwa is sending an envoy with a treaty and the Hokage wants us at full strength when they gets here. She said team seven will last till after the meeting." Sakura was really crying now and Hinata looked at her concerned.

"Itachi..." She started to say but Sakura cut her off. "Itachi went to visit Tsunami in the wave. Please Hinata you have to save them. Don't let my Sasuke die."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her. She had thought Sakura got over her crush. Apparently she hadn't. She looked down at Kurama with concern. He was getting better but she really didn't want to leave him.

"I'll take care of him Hinata. Please I'm not strong enough to rescue them. I know you can!" Sakura told her in a pleading voice.

Hinata felt along their bond. Kurama was through most of the pain. Tsunade had said he was making a remarkable recovery and should be awake soon. She wanted to be here when he woke. She knew he would be upset about his loss of control and would need her comfort. She turned to Sakura a no forming on her lips when she really looked at the kunoichi. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red from crying. Hinata felt her heart go out to her. If it was her Kurama out there she would be begging for help too.

Hinata grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a note. "I will go please give this to Kurama if he wakes while I'm gone." Hinata told her pressing the note into her hand and rushing out the door. Now that she had made this decision she wanted to hurry not only for the sake of her team but also for Kurama. She only hoped she could help them. Whatever enemy could take her team had to be extremely powerful. In her haste she didn't notice the smirk that appeared on Sakura's face or the fact that she crumpled her note.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

fire and ice1235 : Answers will be coming in this chapter ; ) I read it! It was AWESOME! lol

Maia: I hadn't planned on that happening but that would have been an interesting scenario.

Elizabeth: Hmmm I don't think she will reach out to the others yet but it is coming.

zigmas: I'm glad you find it interesting XD

douglas: lol

The Black Okami: Yah I don't like her either but... ;D

castrjoa001: Thank you very much!

Angel's Garden: She will get a beat down lol but not this chapter and yes Hinata should know better she's entirely to trusting lol

Author's Note: I have been updating on Thursday and Sunday because I find my mind is clearer and it is easier for me to write in the morning and those are the days I don't have to be in to work in the morning. So I have been updating on those days. I can't promise to keep to this schedule as life happens but that is what I aim for.

Chapter 14

Sakura's POV

Sakura was staring at Kurama like she had been since they had brought him here. He was locked up in a cage that was heavily sealed. She suspected he wouldn't have been able to escape even without the seals as he was still weakened from his battle, but you could never be too careful. The anbu the Hokage had appointed to watch Itachi was actually a root agent and had reported to Danzo faithfully from the beginning. They knew all about the battle he had with Orochimaru. Sakura was amazed at his power and slightly afraid of him. Danzo had been very pleased. Sakura however was concerned, how would they control him. Hinata had managed to find Kurama and calm him. Granted Kurama was making a huge ruckus but he was at such a distance from the rest of team seven and Hinata had went straight to him as if she knew exactly where he was. Danzo had actually smiled when he heard that part of the report. Sakura however was not so happy. Danzo assumed he could easily defeat and gain power over Hinata but Sakura was not so sure.

She remembered hearing reports of what she had done on her mission in the wave. Sakura had been disgusted. Hinata was so weak and emotional she had actually saved her enemy, risking her own life. Sakura couldn't understand it then and didn't understand it now. While others thought she was brave, Sakura thought she was stupid and weak. Now though...She had heard the reports of her battle with Kabuto. She knew Kabuto was a strong, clever opponent and she had defeated him rather easily. She had actually killed him, while the root agent had said she felt remorse she had done it.

She heard Kurama's breathing begin to change and suspected he would be waking soon. She stilled her emotions as she was sure Danzo would be here soon. Stupid cripple liked to gloat and capturing the nine tails and controlling him was an achievement. Sakura found it foolhardy, but she wasn't in charge. Kurama opened his eyes and looked at her. He took in his surroundings without a word. Sakura was a little surprised he wasn't demanding answers to where he was and what was happening. She could see a slight twitch in his hand that let her know he wasn't quite as calm as he was attempting to act but she still admired his ability to control his emotions.

She knew all about controlling emotions . When Danzo had first approached her she had been very clear about not wanting to be an emotionless zombie. She had used many arguments. She wouldn't be an effective spy and she would be found out if she suddenly became emotionless. She had even made it a condition for her cooperation that she would not lose herself to the root program. Danzo however had only seemed to comply. He had put two seals on her. One on her tongue to prevent her from revealing Danzo or the root program and one on her shoulder which seemed to regulate her moods. She had figured out the purpose of the second seal in no time. Sakura tried hard to control the smirk that wanted to cross her lips, she knew she was being watched and controlled it. Danzo underestimated her. She quickly found out how the seal worked and disabled it. Of course she acted like it was working though. That was difficult for her as she had always had a hot temper but it had helped her tremendously in the long run as now she was in better control of herself. She identified a bit with the demon before her. She knew from Tsunade that the demon at one time had been consumed by rage. While she knew her anger did not compare it was still volatile and she knew how hard it was to control.

Danzo limped toward her and Sakura kept her pose still and her face a mask. He was smiling as he looked at the nine-tails. Sakura heard a menacing growl come from the demon but he made no move as he sat against the wall of his cage watching them intently.

" I know everything demon. I know of your..Tenshi." Danzo said in his gravelly voice. The demon growled louder and Danzo smiled.

"Stupid! Emotion makes us weak! You were easy to provoke but hard to control before now I think you will be easy to control." Danzo paused watching the demon for a reaction.

"I think not. You think those Uchiha eyes will work? I have changed old man. This body has helped me be able to fight genjutsus." Kurama smirked at him.

Sakura was interested as she listened. What Uchiha eyes? She fought not to look at Danzo in confusion and give herself away. She kept her gaze on Kurama. She knew when he was the nine-tails he was made of chakra and she reasoned that would make it hard to fight a genjutsu. You had to realize you were in a genjutsu to fight it and how could a chakra being really tell the difference between what was physical and what was illusion when they themselves were not physical.

Danzo chuckled interrupting her thoughts. "I don't need a genjutsu. Hinata will come for you and when she does I will be ready." Danzo paused as he looked at the demon who suddenly looked to be afraid. "I think you will do anything for your Tenshi." Kurama roared and charged the cage. Sakura fought hard to stay in position and not show the real fear she felt as he reached through the bars attempting to grab them. Danzo just laughed and turned his back on him.

"Watch him Sakura, we will have company soon." Danzo said as he left.

Sakura was glad he had assigned her this duty as the demon intrigued her, still she would have to be careful she knew they were being watched. Danzo trusted no one and she knew he suspected her but he had no proof and she was useful to him. She had never cared about his goals before. She had just thought of him as a petty tyrant always trying to control those around him. She used him to get stronger and she was stronger now. She never thought he might actually succeed. Her plan had been to get what she wanted and then leave him, maybe do a good deed by destroying him before she left. Now though what he planned just may work and that bothered her. His version of the future was horrifying to her. He wanted to control people through fear. He planned to use the nine-tails power to get the shinobi nations to bow down to him. He was going to start with Konoha using the kyuubi to overthrow the Hokage then place himself in that position. He would then seal the populace making them his emotionless robots. From there he would take over the world.

Three questions occurred to her. One would he actually be able to capture and keep Hinata? Hinata had powerful allies. Team seven themselves were the strongest team in Konoha, and she had Itachi as a mentor. They would undoubtably follow her in her rescue attempt. Still she had to assume the worst, that Danzo would be prepared for them. Two how would he torture Hinata? She knew he would inflict pain on her to get the demon to cooperate. Knowing how she might be able to stop it. She thought over all the techniques she had seen him use and none of them seemed adequate. The demon would have to be free to be of use and once free would be able to defeat anyone that tried to hurt her. A seal maybe? Sakura had learned much about seals in her quest to disable the ones placed on her. It would take time however to research and disable a seal. She didn't think they would have time. The third question was the most important would this actually work? Would Kurama follow orders to destroy this world just to save Hinata? If he wouldn't Sakura had no worries and Hinata would die but she herself would be safe and wouldn't have to act.

"Would you let Danzo destroy the world to save Hinata from pain?" Sakura whispered. She knew it was a risk asking as they were being watched but she had to know. She stared at him intently.

"I would destroy a hundred worlds for my Tenshi." Kurama replied resolutely.

Sakura allowed herself a small nod in acknowledgement and began to plan.

* * *

Hinata had her byakugan active as she ran. She had easily escaped Konoha without being detected. She had been running for an hour towards the Sound. She was worried. Why was team seven in the Sound? A mission lasting only two days shouldn't have been in the Sound. It takes three days to get there, even running the whole way it would take a full two days. Maybe they had been captured elsewhere and were taken there. Still that should have taken longer they had only been gone a day and a half. Hinata stopped abruptly. Things weren't adding up. She felt along her bond but could tell that Kurama was still unconscious. Was Sakura lying to her? Why? Was she sending her into a trap? Maybe Sakura wasn't lying, a teleportation jutsu might work. Naruto could perform the hiarishin, maybe he transported them to the Sound and they had been captured. She was wasting time sitting there, still she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Hinata began running to the Sound again. She couldn't chance her loved ones being hurt and Kurama seemed to be fine. She remained hyper vigilant though as she ran looking for any traps.

She was just half way to the Sound when she felt Kurama awaken. She felt his anxiety and assumed it was because she wasn't there. Hinata regretted not being there for him and picked up her pace wanting to save her team and return to him as quickly as possible. She sent him her love and felt his return to her. She had been running for an hour when she felt a large surge of anger from Kurama. She stopped immediately, something was wrong. Without a thought she turned around and charged back to Konoha. It had taken her a day to get this far and would take her a day to get back. Hinata charged chakra to her legs hoping to increase her speed. She should have never left him. That shot of anger had been intense. She was sure it hadn't been an ordinary disagreement causing it. There had been a touch of fear there and there was little that Kurama feared. She worried her team was still in danger but she couldn't ignore Kurama. She felt him shutting off his emotions and that concerned her more. He must be trying to keep her away. The danger must be great. She sent him her love and determination but felt nothing return from him. She stopped all thoughts and just ran.

The day passed slowly, every minute seemed to be an hour and Hinata was aching with desperation by the time the gates of Konoha were in sight. How could she be so stupid! Doubt and fear rose up in her but she pushed them down. She would think on it later, right now she needed to find Kurama. She ran through the gates of Konoha without stopping, following the tug she felt. She knew Kurama was trying to block it from her but there bond wouldn't allow him to stop her from finding him. Still it concerned her that he didn't want her to find him. That thought caused Hinata to pause. She had already been incredibly stupid to leave him, was she going to be stupid again and charge into some unknown danger? She activated her byakugan. She was unable to see Kurama but that didn't surprise her as she could feel he was still out of her range. What did surprise her was that she could see team seven and Itachi at Kakashi's house. She decided to go there and see if they had any clue what was going on. Sakura had obviously lied to her.

Hinata entered Kakashi's house noisily and found all four men standing in Kakashi's living room. They turned to her the moment she entered. She saw relief on their faces and worry too. Hinata clenched her fist.

"Where is Kurama!" She demanded her emotions so overboard she was surprised her chakra wasn't leaking all over the place.

The men all looked at each other uneasily till Sasuke finally strode forward. "We don't know he was taken from the hospital two days ago. We just arrived home yesterday. The Hokage has everyone looking for him."

"Bitch!" Hinata yelled as she flexed her hands opening and closing her fists. She fought to gain control over her anger as the others watched her in surprise. Sakura's lies and betrayal astounded her.

"Sakura came to the hospital and told me you were in danger. She gave me a sob story about the Hokage not being able to help because of some treaty signing. I believed her! How could I be so stupid!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata-imouto tell us exactly what she said." Neji said calmly.

Hinata took a deep breath. "She said the sound was holding you in revenge for Orochimaru's death and that the Hokage couldn't send people to help you because Iwa was sending an envoy with a treaty to sign. I had heard Shizune talking about the treaty so I believed that. I don't know why I didn't think clearly nii-san. I know you told me it was a two day mission and I should have known they couldn't get you to the Sound in a day. But then I thought maybe they used a teleportation jutsu. She was so convincing she said she loved Sasuke and she couldn't help because she was too weak but I was strong enough. Damn! I was being egotistical. Sakura would never admit I was stronger. How could I be so stupid! How could I be so arrogant!"

Neji pulled her into a hug. "Sakura can be very convincing." Naruto said grimly. Hinata looked up at him remembering his childhood crush on her.

"It doesn't matter now. We need to find Kurama and free him. Hinata can you feel where he is?" Itachi asked.

"Hai but he is trying to control his emotions. I think he doesn't want me to come for him." Hinata told them.

"If he doesn't want you to come, he probably has a very good reason." Kakashi said gravely.

Hinata turned and glared at him ready to fight tooth and nail. "You know we can't leave him Kakashi. Not only would Hinata never allow it but he could be dangerous in enemy hands." Itachi said.

Hinata growled deep in her throat. "I admit I have been a fool. I came to you for help because I fear a trap. Using me is the best maybe the only way to control Kurama, but I will tell you that I will find him and try to save him with or without your help. I have no doubt he is well hidden and you will need my help to find him. So don't think of trying to save him by yourself either. I am not a weak and I will not sit by while my Kurama is in danger!"

Kakashi nodded. "How long have you been running? Have you slept or ate?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata knew where this was going and bristled. She couldn't wait to sleep, she needed to find him now. "I am strong enough!" She declared.

Hinata felt a hand on her forehead and sleepiness invaded her body. She fought against it with all her might. She looked at Sasuke who had put a seal on her forehead. She glared at him as she tried to remove her arms from Neji's grip and remove the seal.

"Sleep Hinata when you are rested and ready we will rescue Kurama together." Sasuke said softly.

Hinata continued to glare in anger as she felt sleep overtake her.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

zigmas: Sorry for the wait.

douglas: lol I like cliffhangers but don't like to wait either. I'm very sorry I didn't plan on being so late with an update. I should know better than to make plans because they always get mucked up.

Elizabeth: I liked that to XD I hadn't really thought of using Sai till you brought him up but you gave me tons of ideas! I'm really not sure when or if I will use him but thank you.

Maia: Itachi is going through his own stuff right now and it will come to a head in this chapter. But Itachi is good! He was a spy in the akatsuki for the sage.

The Black Okami: Finally the Sakura-Hinata match!

castrjoa001: Thank you very much encouraging reviews mean a lot and help me keep my confidence up to write.

Angel's Garden: Your wish is my command XD

Tae Asakura: I guess you could say Sakura is a conflicted villain XD She is more selfish than evil and well...read and see lol

fire and ice1235: I love your enthusiastic reviews XD and I hope I can do justice to the big fight scenes!

Author's Note: A lot of things are happening in this chapter so I will have POV's that will overlap, so everything can be told. I hope it will not be confusing and I can do it justice.

Chapter 15

Hinata's POV

Hinata woke with a start. Kurama! She jumped out of her bed but stopped herself before running out the door. She activated her byakugan and saw team seven sitting in the living room apparently talking quietly. Hinata reached up to her forehead as she remembered the seal Sasuke had slapped on her. It was gone but she felt anger as she remembered his high-handed move. For a minute she debated going to retrieve Kurama by herself. She was angry enough that she wanted to shred anyone who had helped Sakura kidnap her Kurama, but a sliver of sanity entered her mind. Sakura was probably working for someone, Hinata doubted she would have done this on her own. It could have even been the Hokage. Sakura was Tsunade's protege. She remembered Tsunade vaguely from before her five year absence and while she didn't think Tsunade would try to kidnap Kurama to manipulate or imprison him she wasn't so sure of the council. No she was going to need her team. She took a deep breath and left her room.

"Are you going to help me?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course imouto." Neji said quickly and all five men nodded at her.

"Even if it is the Hokage who took him?" She asked in a deadly serious tone. Only Naruto looked surprised but he soon nodded his agreement. Hinata couldn't help but look at these men that she loved dearly and smile in spite of her anger and fear. Even Kakashi who she knew didn't approve of her relationship with Kurama was willing to help and Hinata made sure to give a small thanks specifically to him as she walked with determination out the door. She began to run in the direction she felt Kurama in the minute she was out the door.

They ran quietly for an hour, following Hinata as she followed the pull of her heart. She could tell Kurama was sleeping as no emotions were seeping through their bond, but she wasn't sure if it was a drug induced sleep. She kind of suspected it was as he should have felt her anxiety and anger by now. Another hour found them in front of a large boulder. She walked around it slowly. He was here for sure ,down below. She could not see anything unusual with her byakugan, it had to be a very strong genjutsu. She motioned for Itachi.

"A genjutsu." She told him.

Itachi put his hand on the boulder and activated his sharigan. "A very strong genjutsu."

Hinata began to get impatient and drew her hands together she pushed out a huge amount of chakra as she shouted "Kai!" A door was revealed in the rock, but it had numerous seals on it. Hinata's patience was gone and she didn't feel like waiting for another hour while the men played with the seals. She gathered wind chakra about her.

"Step aside." She told them as her hair flew around her face and the wind picked up around them. When they had cleared from the boulder she directed her wind at the door and it burst inward her wind continued on taking out the few guards that stood there. Hinata could hear alarms going off and quickly did some hand signs a small cloud appeared before her, she guided the cloud with her wind in front of her and snow began to fall. Naruto started to walk in but Itachi stopped him. As the snow hit the ground everything it touched turned to ice. They all walked behind her as she froze everything in her path. They walked past frozen shinobi most of which were frozen in positions of trying to run away. Hinata felt no remorse, she was too angry to care. While normally she would have fought these warriors in a more even manner right now she wanted to save her strength for one kunoichi in particular. Sakura was going to pay for lying and kidnapping her Kurama. Whoever had directed her to do this was going to pay too even if it was the Hokage. Hinata finally saw her Kurama being carried in the distance. It looked like Sakura was carrying him somewhere and Hinata saw red. She made a quick decision and dropped her jutsu. She added wind chakra to her back and flew past the shinobi that now flooded out of the rooms. No one could touch her and she smiled a little as they soon engulfed her team. She had no doubt they were strong enough to defeat the enemy who now fought them but she wanted to battle Sakura herself without their interference.

It took her no time at all to catch up with Sakura. A few shinobi followed her but she easily dealt with them. Sakura had stopped and was now staring at her with wide frightened eyes. Hinata hardened her heart, she would not be taken in by Sakura's innocent act again.

"Let him go Sakura!" Hinata growled.

"I-I was trying to save him Hinata. Danzo..." Hinata did not let her finish she threw a gust of wind at her knocking her off her feet. She trusted it was not enough to hurt her Kurama but it had the desired effect of making Sakura drop him and Hinata quickly moved forward and picked up Sakura throwing her away from her Kurama. Sakura stood up and smiled she reached into her pocket pulling out a pair of gloves and putting them on.

"Well this isn't really the time or the place but I have been wanting to battle you truly for a long time. So if you insist..." Sakura struck her fist to the ground making it shake beneath them.

Hinata smiled grimly as she danced around the rubble of the falling roof. She quickly made her way to Sakura and slapped her. Sakura gasped in outrage. Hinata knew she just should have finished her there but she wanted to humiliate the kunoichi. Sakura made hand signs and a large block of earth shot up from the ground almost catching Hinata. Hinata ducked as a rock flew from the wall trying to catch her while she was distracted. Hinata merely smirked as hundreds of rocks rose. She quickly activated her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Blades of chakra cut every rock aimed at her causing them to turn to rubble. Sakura was breathing hard when she finally gave up but Hinata was still fresh. Hinata dropped her technique and took up her gentle fist stance. She wanted the pleasure of beating the life out of Sakura with her bare hands. She knew she should end it and Itachi would be mad but she needed this outlet for her anger and guilt. Hinata was suddenly struck had in the gut. It knocked the wind out of her and she was a little surprised. Sakura had never been fast before. She could have killed her with that blow if she had added chakra to it. Why hadn't she? Maybe she sacrificed her strength for speed. It made sense. Sakura had never trained like she did. Sakura trained with her chakra using it to enhance her strength and now speed instead of doing the exercises needed to improve. Sakura had amazing chakra control but no physical speed or strength. Well Hinata would just have to teach her a lesson.

They battled intensely, Hinata let her hit her a few times to lull her into a false sense of victory while she steadily closed down her chakra points. Sakura was smiling at her as she hit her in the face. Hinata used that opportunity to shut down her last chakra point. Hinata stood up straight and wiped the blood from her mouth. She slapped Sakura again.

"Your pathetic. How long have you trained with Danzo? Was it to get stronger? Because if it was you should really be angry at him. I could have defeated you in the first minute of our fight but I wanted to humiliate you." Hinata said as she looked over the Kunoichi who stood there in utter shock. Sakura raised a fist in anger to punch Hinata but without chakra it was weak and Hinata grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"You should have trained better Sakura. I'm a little surprised you aren't already dead. But then again the Hokage has probably never sent you on any real dangerous missions and Danzo...He probably was just stringing you along till you outlived your usefulness." Hinata said as she kicked her in the butt knocking her down.

Sakura turned over on the ground. "I-I didn't want to hurt you I was trying to help you..." Sakura was interrupted by another slap.

"I will never believe anything coming from your lying mouth again." Hinata said as she charged her palm with chakra preparing to deliver the last blow.

"Imouto!" She heard Neji yell and turned to see him running to her. "Please imouto let the Hokage deal with her. Let's get out of here. Kakashi and Naruto are fighting root agents and Itachi and Sasuke have now found Danzo. We should get Kurama to safety."

Hinata looked at Neji then looked back at Sakura. She kind of doubted the Hokage would punish the girl. Hinata smiled as a thought occurred to her. She ran chakra through her fingers and ran her fingers along the kunoichi's chakra system cutting off the pathways more seriously. It was reversible but only someone with great skill could reverse what she had done.

"What have you done?" Sakura gasped.

"I have cut off your chakra. You have enough to live but not enough to be a shinobi." Hinata said with a smirk.

"Please undo it. You don't understand. You all came from clans that helped you I was just a civilian. Everyone looked down on me because I wasn't an heir like the rest of you. But I became a sanin's apprentice please don't take that from me!" Sakura begged.

"No." Hinata said simply and walked over to Kurama she picked him up and started to find the way out confident Neji would bring Sakura out. She could undo what she had done but she wasn't going to and she didn't think the Hokage would either.

Itachi's POV

"Hinata is going towards Kurama. Danzo is over that way." Neji yelled as he continued to fight his way towards where he said Hinata had went. Itachi looked down the corridor where Neji had pointed and saw root agents filling the halls.

"Neji go after Hinata. Kakashi and Naruto can you handle these root?" Itachi asked.

"No problem!" Naruto yelled out enthusiastically. Kakashi just nodded seeming a little distracted.

"Sasuke let's you and I go after Danzo." Itachi said to his brother. Sasuke nodded and they headed down the hall. Surprisingly the root agents seemed not concerned with them and only put up a token resistance before heading down the hall and towards Kakashi and Naruto. Itachi glanced back and noticed they were all trying to get past the pair. Probably trying to get to Hinata. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he briefly debated going back to help the pair, but it looked like they were able to handle their own.

They made their way through the root agents. Itachi couldn't help the small thrill that went through him at being able to battle at his brother's side. When he had eliminated his clan he had kept his brother alive to eventually take revenge on him. He had never considered his brother may actually forgive him and eventually fight by his side. Had Sasuke forgiven him? Did he harbor anger towards him? They never really spoke of it. Itachi suspected their mutual love for Hinata was what soothed the rift between them.

They finally reached a room that was locked. Itachi easily broke the door down and Sasuke rushed in. Sasuke's sword work was fantastic and Itachi was proud of his brother as he watched him make short work of the root agents that attacked as he entered. Danzo sat behind a large desk watching them impassively. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Why wasn't the man worried? Itachi activated his sharigan but saw no genjutsu.

Danzo rose slowly from his desk and stared at Itachi and Sasuke. "Well it appears I will get two more sets of eyes for my collection. Kill them but don't harm their eyes." Danzo said waving to the root members that appeared from seemingly nowhere. Itachi fought mechanically while trying to figure what Danzo was talking about. When the last root agent had fallen they turned to Danzo who had unwrapped the bandages on his arm to reveal three gold bracers. He was in the process of removing them. Itachi was shocked as he saw sharigan eyes embedded in his ghastly white right arm. What was going on!

"Surprised? You did me a great service when you gave me these eyes." Danzo said. Sasuke looked over at him briefly. Pieces began to click in his mind as he stared at the old cripple.

"Was there ever really a rebellion planned by the Uchiha?" Itachi whispered. Danzo laughed.

"Fugaku was overreaching his authority. He was trying to take over the triad so Hiashi and I plotted his downfall. I just used the opportunity to gain strength and revenge on the bastard by taking out his whole clan. Unfortunately you failed and another Uchiha took his place. But now that I have the nine-tails I can finally gain the upper hand with that bastard. With Hiashi gone only I will have control" Danzo told them.

What the hell was he talking about? From what he knew from his time in the akatsuki the leader was not a Uchiha. Pein did not have the sharigan. Itachi clenched his fist. He had been tricked! He had been used to destroy his family. Was the sage in on it? Pain lanced through his body at the thought of betrayal. He had trusted and worshipped the sage. Had he just used him? He had been denying the thirds request till the sage convinced him. Anger replaced the pain and his sharigan activated he used the Amaterasu on the old cripple. He knew that to do so was to risk losing his sight but his anger was great and he wanted Danzo to burn. To his surprise Danzo used the Izanagi and disappeared just as the flames were about to engulf him. Itachi growled in frustration and released the technique. He wiped the blood off that dripped down his face from his eyes. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see where Danzo had escaped to.

Sasuke took his arm and pulled him to a door on the right side. He quickly kicked it open and charged in seeing Danzo fleeing up some stairs Sasuke activated his chidori and charged after the man. He managed to land his chidori in Danzo's shoulder. Danzo made no sound as he turned around and flung Sasuke away from him. Itachi tried to catch Danzo in his Tsukuyomi but somehow Danzo dispelled it. Sasuke pulled out his blade and slashed at the shinobi's side. Danzo was unable to fully dodge the blow and a thin line of blood appeared on his chest. Danzo threw a sphere of wind at Sasuke but Itachi pushed him out of the way barely managing to escape the sphere himself as it slammed into the far wall. Itachi quickly threw a fist at Danzo's face catching him square in the jaw. It wasn't anything fancy but it was enough of a distraction for Sasuke to thrust his sword through the old man's heart. Danzo's eyes widened with shock as he fell over. Itachi walked over to him kneeling down he made sure he was dead.

"What should we do nii-san? I don't want the Hokage taking the Uchiha eyes." Sasuke said.

Itachi sat there in shock how could he call him brother after learning what a fool he had been? Itachi looked up at Sasuke who stood before him tall and handsome. No emotions showed on his face as he looked at the man he had just killed. Itachi cleared his throat.

"I don't know...Sasuke kill me..." Itachi began.

"Don't be stupid. I will not let that old cripple win and kill our clan. You and I will rebuild our clan. If we can find this other Danzo was talking about we will convince him to help if he wont we will eliminate him but don't ask me to kill you nii-san." Sasuke told him seriously.

"I was stupid..I don't deserve..."

"Yes you were and no you don't deserve another chance. Neither did I when I let myself be sucked in by Orochimaru. At least you thought you were doing good. Now stop being a puss. This is no time to be weak, we are shinobi. We will rebuild our clan but we will learn our lesson and rebuild it to be servers of justice not the power-hungry shinobi they have been in the past. Now stand up we will burn the body so no one will take the eyes and we will find a way to protect our eyes in the future." Sasuke told him as he began to work. Itachi shook himself out of his stupor and helped him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Angel's Garden: I know I'm sorry I tried to make her stronger but for some reason while writing I just couldn't get it. So I was trying to make her conflicted not entering the fight at full strength, not wanting to really fight Hinata. It was definitely very difficult to write.

Simgr101: I didn't mean to bash Sakura ; (

Elizabeth: Thank you XD I'm not sure when but yes eventually Tsuname will come in to the story again. You give me such great Ideas I can't tell you how much it helps ; )

The Black Okami: Thank you one of my goals for this story was making Sasuke sane. I actually like his character when he's not all crazy. As far as the length in the update I'm struggling a little finding my feel of the story. While I know the main plot, writing it and adding the flesh to it is becoming a struggle. It's taking me longer and longer to write. I really don't understand why and I am trying as I don't want to leave you all hanging. The reviews are wonderful and help kick me in the butt when I get frustrated.

Maia: I am hoping to get to them soon. Obviously I have to before the final fight lol. This chapter will be the aftermath and meeting with Tsunade.

fire and ice1235: Thank you so much! I am sorry for the long delay and hope this chapter was worth the wait.

castrjoa001: That is an interesting idea but Sakura is going in a different direction...

magicdanilies: Thank you! I love Hinata x Naruto it is my favorite pairing but sometimes I get frustrated. Most Hinata x Naruto stories focus on Naruto and really Hinata is my favorite character. Plus this is not a common pairing and the possibilities were very enticing!

Ryuujin96: Thx! I always meant Itachi to have this conflict and it's exciting to finally get to this part!

Chapter 16

Hinata's POV

Hinata could hear Kurama's breathing starting to pick up and she could feel his emotions waking up when she motioned at Neji to follow her. She turned down an alley and set Kurama down but she kept a hold of his hand. She could hear Sakura's gasps of air as Neji flung her to the ground on the opposite side of the alley. Hinata knew that without her chakra keeping up with them was hard for her but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty. Neji wasn't going easy on her and Hinata was glad.

"What should we do nii-san? Do you think the Hokage was in on it?" Hinata asked while not taking her eyes off of Kurama.

"No it was me..." Sakura began but Hinata cut her off.

"I would not trust a word that came out of your mouth be quiet." Hinata told her with a voice low and menacing.

"I don't know imouto but I don't believe we will have a choice. She has been a good Hokage. More effective than the third but she still struggles with the council. She worked with us when we searched for you. Still Sakura is her apprentice." Neji said obviously not knowing the answer.

"I am sure Kakashi and Itachi will report to her. I can see smoke rising from the root stronghold and I see them moving toward the Hokage tower. I don't want Sakura let off easy though..." Hinata said her face showing her conflict. Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled in spite of everything. She turned and kissed Kurama hard. He purred and Hinata's heart leapt in her chest. She had him back!

"Tenshi..." he sighed as he broke the kiss. Hinata moved to be closer to him all other thoughts leaving her head as she sat in his lap and kissed him with all the passion she felt. He returned the kiss and for a moment all the pain, confusion, and anger was gone. Nothing mattered other than Kurama's kiss and the love she felt from him, till she heard Neji clear his throat. Hinata sighed in disappointment but left the kiss and settled for a tight hug before moving from his lap.

"How did you get me out tenshi? Danzo was intent on capturing you and had set many deadly traps." Kurama said his voice a little rough with emotion. Hinata felt bad for the worry it had caused him.

"I disabled the traps." Sakura whispered.

Hinata glared at her not believing her.

"I did see signs of deactivated traps imouto..." Neji told her tentatively.

Sakura looked at Hinata with hope in her eyes but Hinata returned her look with a glare. Sakura put her head down and Hinata turned to Kurama she told him everything that had happened. He just watched her as she spoke. She could feel his fear for her but he didn't let it show on his face. When she finished he began his own story. Hinata was horrified that Danzo would use her against him and even more frightened when Kurama told her his intention of doing what he had to, to keep her from pain. His love for her made her feel good but the thought of someone using her to cause such evil scared her. To make Kurama do so much wrong when he wanted to be good made her heart break. Hinata began to wonder if she wasn't good for him. She was his weakness. Others would try to use her against him, she began to feel guilty and wonder if she should give him his freedom. Kurama growled and pulled her tight against his chest.

"Tenshi don't ever feel guilty for our love. Your love saved me. It made me a better being, before you I didn't even want to be good. Rage was the only emotion I felt. Now I feel love, pride, happiness. You made that happen and it is worth everything..." Hinata cut him off with her lips as certainty replaced her doubt.

"Your love saved me too." She whispered.

"The others have reached the Hokage tower. What do you want to do imouto." Neji asked.

Hinata came back to reality. She looked over at Sakura who was watching them with longing. She didn't trust her for a minute and a very large part of her wanted to kill her now for the pain she had inflicted on them. Even if she had changed her mind she still had lied to her and kidnapped Kurama.

"Why would you disable the traps Sakura? Danzo's plan may have succeeded if you hadn't." Hinata asked her slowly. She seriously doubted the traps would have worked but was relieved that they hadn't hindered her. Anything could have happened and if she had learned anything recently it was that at times she was overconfident. She almost laughed at her thoughts which were so different from before Kurama came into her life. She had been insecure but he had built her up making her sure of herself. She needed to find a middle ground though. Sakura's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"I-I didn't want to follow Danzo anymore..he-he tricked me into helping him." Sakura said between tears. Hinata didn't believe her for a second and Kurama growled.

"She wasn't tricked that much was obvious. I believe she had worked for him for a while. I think she just jumped ship when she thought he would lose." Kurama told her.

Sakura's tears stopped. "No! He never told me his plans till you were there and when I found out he intended to make Konoha mindless slaves I couldn't follow him anymore! I never intended for him to win I just wanted to use him to get strong. He was an old fool with ridiculous ambitions!" She shouted standing up. Neji put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Hinata looked at Kurama not trusting her judgement where the kunoichi was concerned. He nodded at her. "I believe that is the truth tenshi." Kurama told her.

"What do we do then? The Hokage could reverse what I have done and even if she doesn't there are things she could learn even without chakra to make her a threat. She wants power and seems to be willing to do anything to get it. In spite of her reasons she did disable the traps and was carrying you to safety when I found her. I don't want to kill her." Hinata spoke softly.

"Imouto let me handle it. Let's go to the Hokage tower I will ensure she is punished and controlled. I swear to you she will not hurt you or anyone you love again." Neji told her with conviction. Hinata looked over at Kurama. He was the one that her scheming had hurt he should have a say.

"I trust your brother tenshi." Kurama told her softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Hinata closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you nii-san."

Kurama stood and held out his hand to Hinata, she took it and they started toward the Hokage tower.

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi watched as Sasuke entered the room with Itachi hanging heavily at his side. Itachi's eyes were swollen and red, there were streaks of blood on his face. He had obviously over used his eyes.

"Kakashi please help Itachi while I take care of some things." Sasuke asked.

Kakashi didn't hesitate he grabbed Itachi's arm and threw it over his shoulder taking his weight against his side. Naruto made short work of the rest of the root agents while Sasuke disappeared behind the door he had just came through. They smelled smoke and saw flames as Sasuke reappeared. No words were spoken as they quickly made their way out of the root base. Sasuke told them what had happened while they ran. Kakashi frowned, he had thought the root had been disbanded long ago. He was one of the few who knew why Itachi had assassinated his clan. He had never told Sasuke. He had found out after Sasuke gave up his quest for vengeance and hadn't felt the need to reopen the wounds as Sasuke struggled so hard against Orochimaru's seal. He had not known that Danzo had taken the Uchiha eyes. Had the third known? Did Tsunade?

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. He was taking the news well. There was anger on his face and worry for his brother, who was obviously not taking it well, but he was very in control of his emotions. Kakashi felt proud of him.

"For a long time I gave up my dream of being Hokage. My reasons didn't seem to be enough and our search for Hinata overshadowed everything, but now I think I will become Hokage. I'm going to get rid of the corruption and nothing like this will ever happen again." Naruto said with conviction as he stopped. Kakashi and Sasuke stopped too, Itachi looked up wearily. Sasuke stepped forward and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"My brother and I will rebuild the Uchiha clan and we will be peacekeepers for you. Together we will build a better Konoha. We will help Neji get rid of the curse seal and never again will a family be destroyed by greed for power." Sasuke said. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled his radiant smile.

Kakashi smiled at the two, proud of his team. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at him.

"You will be head of the anbu, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said and Kakashi laughed. "Itachi you will lead the guardians!" Naruto continued.

Itachi suddenly pulled away from Kakashi and stood straight. He reached up and pulled the earring from his ear, he threw it on the ground. "I will no longer be a part of them" He rasped as he turned his back on them and started to walk stiffly toward the Hokage tower. Everyone's smile disappeared.

"Well that's a mood killer." Naruto said with a dark chuckle. Sasuke just grimaced and picked up the earring, putting it in his pocket as he rushed after his brother. Kakashi and Naruto soon followed.

Kakashi's thoughts went back to Hinata and Kurama as they walked toward the tower. He was fighting a losing battle. He saw Hinata's love for Kurama in her desperation to save him. He knew without a doubt that she would have done anything to save him. While it was difficult maybe it was time to give up. He was going to lose her completely if he didn't. Still the thought of them together terrified him. He remembered the night the nine-tails had ravaged the leaf, killing his sensei. He thought back to the time they had fought Orochimaru and the devastation that the demon had caused. Hinata had been able to help him return to himself but what would happen if she couldn't? The thought of her being injured or worse killed kept him awake at night.

They entered the Hokage tower and quickly made their way to Tsunade's office. Itachi didn't wait as he slammed open the doors.

"Did you know?" He yelled as he approached her his eyes shining red with the sharigan. Anbu moved to restrain him but Tsunade waved an arm stopping them. She looked at Itachi with confusion.

"Did you know about Danzo?" Itachi clarified his voice dropping but more menace entering his tone.

"What about Danzo?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke walked forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We have just destroyed an active root base of operations. In it we found Danzo and defeated him. We found out what was under his bandages." Sasuke told her in a slow even tone. Kakashi knew him well and knew he was angry but was controlling it.

"What was under them?" Tsunade asked slowly, dread in her voice.

"Uchiha eyes." Itachi snarled.

Tsunade gasped. She sat there for minutes but it seemed like hours as she tried to come to terms with what she was told. Kakashi could see the wheels of her mind turning and believed she did not know.

"I didn't know. The root program was supposed to have stopped during the thirds reign. As far as I knew Danzo was just a very powerful council member. It does explain why he never let me examine him." Tsunade sat back in her chair tapping her pencil on the desk lost in thought. "He did let Sakura examine him though..."

Kakashi took this as his cue and began to fill her in on all that had happened. She sat silently listening to him as he told her what had happened. Sasuke and Itachi still glared at her with suspicion.

"What happened to Danzo's body?" Tsunade asked and Kakashi was a little disturbed that this was her first question.

"We burned it! No one will use the Uchiha eyes again!" Itachi declared.

Tsunade nodded and Kakashi was relieved. Her reaction showed she was just concerned about someone taking the eyes.

"What happened to Sakura?" Tsunade asked next anger evident on her face.

"Hinata went after her and Neji went after Hinata. I have every confidence that Hinata has dealt with Sakura and rescued Kurama. If she killed her I don't know." Naruto said. Kakashi looked over at him. Naruto had told him he got over his crush on Sakura a long time ago and he knew he had deep feelings for Hinata at one time but he had always wondered if he would renew his crush on Sakura. Obviously he didn't as his statement was devoid of emotion.

Tsunade called her anbu and began to issue orders. She had some search for Hinata while others she had go to the root base and make sure the survivors were accounted for and arrested. She turned back to Itachi and Sasuke as they left.

"Nothing I can say or do can make up for what has happened to you and your family. Know this restitution will be made and any help you need will be given." She told them with sincerity.

Itachi growled. "Help me find the sage and..." Sasuke interrupted quickly.

"Hokage-sama I wish for my brother and I to have a vacation. We ask permission to go to the Wave country." Sasuke said quickly. Itachi looked at him in anger, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Of course! I think that is an excellent idea!" Tsunade said enthusiastically.

Itachi continued to glare but Sasuke ignored him. Kakashi was rather proud of him, hopefully he could help him get over this. Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted as the door burst open and Hinata, Kurama, Neji and Sakura entered. There was quite a bit of anger directed at Sakura and she visibly wilted under the weight of it.

"Doesn't anybody knock." Tsunade muttered under her breath and Kakashi would have laughed if the tension in the room hadn't been so intense. "Report!" Tsunade barked.

Neji did the talking as he informed Tsunade and the rest of them what had happened. Tsunade looked angrily at Sakura.

"Training with a sanin wasn't enough for you?" She asked in a deadly tone. Sakura didn't answer she just looked down. Tsunade turned a concerned look toward Kurama and Hinata.

"Would Danzo's plan have worked? Would you have obeyed him if he used Hinata?" Tsunade asked quietly. Kakashi looked over at the nine-tails very curious to his answer.

"Hai in a heartbeat." Kurama answered with conviction. Tsunade's face fell and fear entered her eyes but Kakashi was elated. He supposed he should be worried and if he was Hokage he would be, but he wasn't he was a father. Kakashi actually shocked himself with that thought but acknowledged the truth of it the moment it entered his brain. He was a father and Hinata was his daughter. Naruto, Sasuke and even Neji felt like his sons. He was proud of his sons they had grown up so strong but he knew Hinata held more of his heart. She was his Hime. He looked over at Kurama and for the first time really saw the love that was in his eyes as he looked at her. The knowledge that he would do anything to keep her from pain comforted him.

Tsunade shook herself and looked over at Sakura. "What should we do with Sakura? Prison? Death? You have a say in this Hinata, Kurama."

"I do not want that decision Hokage-sama I defer to my nii-san." Hinata said in a small voice. Kurama nodded his agreement and squeezed Hinata's hand.

Tsunade turned toward Neji. "I believe she is redeemable." Neji said simply. Kakashi didn't know the kunoichi well. Sakura looked up at him in shock. The others scoffed but kept silent.

"What do you propose?" Tsunade asked in curiosity.

"We leave her chakra sealed but also add a seal that wont allow her to leave Konoha." Neji said. Tsunade nodded but Neji continued. "I will train her in the gentle fist and watch her to make sure she causes no mischief. Also maybe Kurenai or Anko could allow her to live with them to keep an extra watch on her."

Tsunade smiled evilly. "I think Anko would be a good choice. Hinata is this what you want?"

Hinata looked unsure but nodded. "I trust my nii-san."

"I will set things up with Anko please Neji take her out of here she angers me." Tsunade said.

Neji grabbed Sakura to usher her out the door. Sakura looked up at him with relief batting her eyes at him. "Thank you Neji. I'm sure I will enjoy training with you." She said in a voice that Kakashi was sure was meant to be seductive, he almost groaned out loud.

"Hn I don't think so. The training I have planned for you will be torturous and part of your punishment. You will work till you wish you were dead and if you don't try you will go to prison for the rest of your life. I think you are redeemable but I have my doubts. This is your chance. Your only chance I suggest you take it." Neji said as he pushed her out the door.

Naruto and Sasuke snickered. Kakashi even smiled. Sakura would soon find out that she was unable to manipulate Neji, he wouldn't be surprised if she voluntarily went to prison. With Neji training her and living with Anko, he didn't know if she would persevere. He didn't envy her that was for sure.

"I would like you to take a look at Itachi, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said.

Tsunade stood up. "Of course! Kurama, I would like you to be looked over too." She said as she followed them out the door. Kurama and Hinata stood up to follow but Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"Hinata may I talk to Kurama for a minute." Kakashi asked.

Hinata looked at him in shock. Kakashi supposed he deserved that, he rarely called Kurama by his name to her. He always rubbed it in that Kurama was a demon. Kurama squeezed her shoulder.

"It will be okay tenshi." He said.

"I will only take a minute." Kakashi told her and she reluctantly left.

Kakashi took a deep breath before turning to the man. "Kurama I...I give you my blessing. Just please do not hurt her."

Kurama looked at him shocked but joy soon overtook his face and he started to speak but Kakashi held up his hand. He had given his blessing and he was sure of his decision but still he needed time and he didn't know if he would ever feel friendly toward Kurama. He would try, though, for Hinata's sake. He turned and jumped out the window running towards Kurenai's house before he even realised where he was going.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

castrjoa001: It will be Naruto/Hanabi but I will probably not get into it heavy this story. lol Naruto/Hinata/Kurama would be cool but I can't write it XD

Elizabeth: YES! Great analogy exactly what I was going for! We're going to get some girl time this chapter ; )

douglas: Yay blessings lol

fire and ice1235: Thank you for the compliments. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story!

hikari to seimei: lol

Simgr101: Thx things will pan out ; )

Seraphina Dragon: Here we are ; )

Maia: Thx Sakura won't go to prison but sometimes she will wish she had lol There will be some plot development for a few chapters before more action as Hinata deals with her love for Kurama and her responsibilities to her clan and Itachi deals with his feelings of betrayal.

Angel's Garden: I love that Spongebob song! No internal injuries lol.

zigmas: Thx I think Sakura is redeemable too but I think she needs to feel some consequences from her actions first.

maruaderlove: I'm glad you like it!

Chapter 17

Hinata was walking toward Kurenai's house. They had planned some girl time for today and Hinata was excited. She had been around the boys for so long, never really knowing her mother and not being close to her sister. Ino had tried to be friendly and they were just starting a tentative friendship when she had lost her memory and left with Itachi. Kurenai had let her know many times that she wanted to be close to her but Hinata had always shied away from her, unsure how to act with women. Now though she was confused and desperately needed some womanly advice. Kurenai had been excited when she hesitantly asked for some time. While Hinata had meant some one on one time Kurenai began to plan an event. She invited Ino and Anko over for lunch with them. Hinata was very nervous and felt her shyness begin to overtake her again as she neared the house.

Hinata took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door flung open and Anko stood before her. Anko looked at her slowly, her eyes starting at her feet and traveling up to her face a smirk forming on her lips.

"Well I can definitely see how you gained the attention of all the hottest men in Konoha!" Anko told her. Hinata blushed a deep red and Anko laughed loudly.

"You're going to chase her off Anko stop!" Kurenai said as she nudged Anko out of the way smiling at her. "Come on in Hinata I'm so glad you're here."

Hinata smiled in spite of herself and followed the women into the kitchen.

"Hinata can you get the tea while I finish this up?" Kurenai asked. Hinata moved eager to do as she was bid and watched in surprise as Anko grabbed a bit of food from the dish Kurenai was preparing and ate it before jumping on the counter to watch as they worked.

Anko laughed at the look Hinata gave her. "She invites me for my sparkling personality! I could burn water. Kurenai had me help her once but never again." Kurenai giggled at her comments.

"I couldn't get the smell out of my kitchen for a week and had to throw out two pans!" Kurenai added.

Hinata looked at the women in surprise. What could Anko have done?

Kurenai shook her head. "I have no idea what she did. I went to answer the door and when I came back I found a burning stinky mess. I learned my lesson. I never leave her alone in my house and she never cooks!"

Anko shrugged not in the least bit embarrassed. Hinata smiled and decided the day was going to be fun. They were just setting everything on the table when Ino rushed in the house out of breath. Neither Kunoichi seemed surprised and just continued with their tasks as Ino huffed in and sat at the table.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to kill that dog!" Ino said in a growl. Anko laughed while Kurenai calmly poured tea for the kunoichi. Hinata sat down at the table her eyes wide as she waited for Ino to elaborate.

Ino began to eat her food irritably. " He was flirting with Ayame right in front of me!" Hinata looked up in surprise.

"Kiba likes to flirt. I think he does it to make Ino mad." Kurenai elaborated for Hinata. Hinata was shocked. If Kurama was flirting with another girl she didn't know what she would do.

"What did you do?" Anko asked chuckling.

"I grabbed him by his ear and pulled him right off that stool. He won't be getting any Ino lovin for a week stupid mutt!" Ino muttered.

"Want me to put some snakes in his bed?" Anko asked eagerly.

"He put up traps in his room and a seal on his door after last time." Ino said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll come up with something." Anko said with an evil smile. Hinata shuddered a little before taking a sip of her tea. Ino seemed to calm down as she ate her meal. She would throw curious glances at Hinata every once in a while but seemed to be unsure what to say. Anko on the other hand had no problems.

"So Hinata how is that gorgeous hunk of man you managed to capture. What's he like? Have you done the nasty yet?" Anko asked.

Hinata spit out her tea and turned a deep shade of crimson. Ino laughed and Kurenai looked at her apologetically.

"Anko!" Kurenai reprimanded her. Anko shrugged and looked at Hinata for an answer.

"No!" Hinata whispered hoping giving her an answer would make her change the subject.

"Such a shame. If I had a man like that...hmm" Anko said as she licked her lips and seemed to lose herself in a thought.

Hinata felt her face getting hotter for a different reason as her anger began to rise. She didn't like the woman thinking of her man that way.

"So the Hokage asked me again to take a genin team. I'm thinking of doing it this time." Ino said obviously trying to change the subject.

"I think you should. You would be a wonderful sensei." Kurenai said glad to help ease the tension that Anko seemed to not notice.

"No one could be as good as you were Kurenai-sensei." Ino told her with a smile. Hinata listened as they talked about the genin about to graduate and which ones they thought had potential. She was just starting to relax when Anko spoke again.

"So Kurenai when are you going to make a move on Kakashi." Anko asked bored of the discussion. Hinata began to realise that Anko only liked to talk about men and specifically sex with men. She wasn't sure how she felt about that and was watching the kunoichi trying to make up her mind. She hoped she wasn't like Sakura but she didn't know her. Sakura had no problem going after men that were taken. Anko didn't seem the type, and Hinata was sure that Kurenai and Ino, especially, wouldn't put up with it.

Kurenai sighed. "You know how it is Anko. I know he loves me but his team is everything to him. I will always be second."

Hinata looked over at Kurenai a little surprised. She hadn't known that they had a thing. Ino answered her questioning look.

"Kurenai has loved Kakashi for years even before you left the village. We think he loves her too but he is afraid to love after what happened with his team. He uses team 7 and you specifically as a barrier between them being together." Ino said bluntly.

Hinata was shocked and saddened by this news. How could she have not known was she that selfish?

"He only comes to her when he needs comfort. If you ask me Kurenai he's a jerk and you should just go for Asuma. He's had a thing for you for years." Anko added her thoughts.

"Gomen Kurenai-sensei I should have known." Hinata said with her head down.

"How could you have known? You have been gone for years and let's face it your time back has been chaotic at best." Kurenai said as she patted her hand. "Shh it's not your fault."

"Anko you know I don't love Asuma. You can't help who your heart wants." Kurenai said sadly. Hinata felt her heart break for the woman but didn't know what to say.

"So Hinata how is that fine hunk of a man Itachi. Does he have a girlfriend?" Anko asked eagerly.

"Hai I think he was going to ask Tsuname to marry him. Now I'm not sure. But I know he loves her." Hinata said softly. Normally she wouldn't give out such information but she didn't want Anko to start chasing him.

Anko sat back in her chair with a huff. "Damn! All the good ones are taken!" She said through her pout.

"Well there's always Gai." Ino said with a giggle.

Anko shuddered. "You think it's a joke but I'm almost desperate enough to go there." The girls laughed and Hinata couldn't help but join them.

"So Hinata what are you going to do about your clan? I heard they want you as clan head." Kurenai asked.

Hinata didn't like the attention focussed on her but decided to answer as she needed help with this problem.

"I'm not sure. I feel no real connection with them. I have been gone so long I don't know if I could be a good clan head. But I feel responsible to them they tried to keep Hiashi in check and we did make a deal with them. They are my family." Hinata said softly as she thought about it.

"What about Hanabi?" Kurenai asked. Ino snorted but hid her expression behind her tea-cup.

"I don't know Hanabi. We were never close, Hiashi wouldn't allow it." Hinata said with regret.

"She's a brat." Anko said loudly. Kurenai sent her a glare.

"What! She is and you know it." Anko defended herself.

"I'm supposed to be training to take over clan head. I was supposed to start after we defeated Orochimaru but Kurama was in a coma and I wouldn't leave him." Hinata said.

"How did the snake die?" Anko asked between clenched teeth.

Hinata stared at her, studying her tense face for a moment before answering. "I don't know Kurama killed him."

"Are you sure he is dead?" Anko questioned.

"Hai, Naruto burned his body." Hinata answered.

Anko bent over and put her face in her hands. Kurenai and Ino quickly rose and laid their hands on her shoulder offering comfort. Hinata was surprised at the show of emotion from the woman.

"I knew when the seal disappeared but I was scared that he might have some how fooled me and would come back." Anko said softly. Her features suddenly hardened and she sat up. "I just wish I had been the one to burn his ass!" She said with venom.

Anko looked at Hinata with mischief and Hinata began to get nervous. "So we want details. How does Kurama kiss?" She asked with a smirk.

Hinata looked to Kurenai and Ino for help but they were both looking at her curiously. Hinata sighed and decided to give in a little. "He's very...possessive and passionate." She told them blushing darkly. Kurenai got a dreamy look on her face. Ino clapped her hands together and gave a soft squeal. Anko smirked and licked her lips. Hinata gaining confidence went on. "and he purrs..." She said with a smile. All the women squealed at that, even Anko.

"Kiba kisses sloppy but I love it." Ino said smugly. Hinata didn't know if she would like that but smiled at the girl anyways.

"Kakashi is very passionate" Kurenai said slowly. Hinata didn't want to hear about him but Kurenai continued. "It's like he's always fighting himself not to kiss me so when he finally gives in it's like an explosion." She finished with a soft smile.

Anko folded her arms across her chest and frowned at them in jealousy.

"You should ask Iruka-sensei out. He is a handsome man." Hinata said. She didn't know why she thought of him but the more she thought about it the more perfect she thought they would be together. Iruka was caring and strong, he would be able to be there for her. Hinata was sure that in spite of her outgoing manner Anko hid a lot of hurt. Iruka was quiet where Anko was loud and could maybe temper some of Anko's more outrageous behavior without putting out the fire that made her special.

"He is handsome but he's so quiet..." Anko said as if she were seriously thinking about it.

"You know what they say about the quiet ones..." Kurenai said with an eyebrow raised.

Anko began to smile slowly. "Well I think I've had enough girl time I'm going to ummm..." She left before she finished and all three women laughed together.

"I'm going to go too I need to make sure Kiba isn't over at Teuchis again." Ino said as she rose. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei. It was nice spending time with you Hinata we should do this every week." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Hinata turned toward Kurenai glad that she had a chance to talk to her alone. She had things she wanted to talk about that only a woman could answer, but now that the moment was here she felt suddenly shy. Kurenai patted her arm and led her back to the table pouring her another cup of tea.

"So I think that if you took Hanabi with you to your lessons you might be a good influence on her. Who knows maybe she will change. She's young enough it could happen. For that matter you should mention to the council that her being so young would give them more influence on her development. They might let you off the hook." Kurenai told her.

Hinata wasn't sure. They were dead set against Hanabi being clan head before and she didn't really blame them and Anko was right Hanabi had been a brat. Still she thought Kurenai's idea had merit. Hanabi deserved a chance she was the true heiress. She decided to give her a chance and take her with her to her lessons.

"I'm sure you stayed to talk about something besides clan business Hinata. Whatever it is I will listen." Kurenai said encouragingly.

Hinata took a deep gulp of air. "I-I have feelings..." She began but couldn't continue as her embarrassment engulfed her.

"Physical feelings?" Kurenai asked softly. Hinata didn't speak, unable to find her voice but she nodded slowly.

"Does Kurama know your feelings?" Kurenai questioned gently.

"I-I think so. We can feel what each others emotions." Hinata said slowly.

"Has anyone had the 'talk' with you?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai." Hinata squeaked suddenly uncomfortable. Everyone had got the talk in the academy.

"Hinata I don't know the problem if you don't tell me." Kurenai told her after a long period of silence.

Hinata debated giving up even discussing this before finally deciding she had already embarrassed herself so she might as well finish.

"He makes me feel... " She couldn't quite find the words so gave up. "But he always stops and I feel like..." Hinata gave a frustrated sigh at her inability to communicate.

"You want more." Kurenai finished for her and Hinata looked at her with gratitude. Kurenai smiled at her. "Well normally I would tell you to talk to him but obviously that would be very hard for you." She said with a soft laugh. Hinata blushed harder.

"I think that you shouldn't worry about it. I think Kurama loves you and from the way you described his kisses he wants you to. He's probably just waiting for the right time and his restraint is a way for him to show he loves you." Kurenai told her. Hinata wasn't sure she believed that, she had begun to wonder if he didn't want her.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. I've heard him growl when another man looks at you. Trust me Hinata he loves you. Don't doubt him. Trust that he is doing what he thinks is best for you." Kurenai said with a confident smile.

They talked for another half an hour and Hinata thoroughly enjoyed the conversation. She hugged Kurenai tightly before she left, promising they would do this again next week. She turned and started to walk home vowing to herself she would get Kakashi and Kurenai together if it was the last thing she did.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

douglas: I'm unsure what you were saying but if you were referring to her being clan head then No I don't want her there either its to boring a future for her lol.

Elizabeth: I'm not really up on bleach I watched some but not all of it and don't know the character you referenced. Thank you for the review ; )

Angel's Garden: Sorry no lemons and lol at Neji turning out gay. Sakura chasing Tora is an awesome punishment lol.

The Black Okami: No dead pinky lol need to deal with Itachi this chapter XD

Chapter 18

"Come on Itachi I want to get there before nightfall." Sasuke called in irritation.

Itachi didn't answer him. Sasuke probably thought he was moping but the truth was he wasn't thinking anything at all. He had shut down. The guilt had overloaded his mind. While he was not happy with being the murderer of his family he had been able to deal with it when he thought it was for the greater good. When he thought the sage's motives were pure. After seeing Danzo with his family's eyes he wasn't so sure anymore. Was the sage in league with Danzo? Maybe he was part of this triad. Maybe he was using them to gain power over the other two members? Itachi shook his head, trying to shake the disturbing thoughts out of his head. He looked down at his feet. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and cleared his mind of all other thoughts. Time passed but Itachi remained unaware, closing himself off from all thoughts.

He nearly bumped into Sasuke when his brother abruptly stopped. Itachi looked up and realised they were at Tsunami's house. He wasn't sure he wanted her to see him like this. He wasn't going to have a choice though as the door to her house flew open and she ran out to him, a beautiful smile on her face. Itachi put his head down unable to look at her. He didn't deserve her. Apparently she knew this as she stopped in mid step and there was silence. Itachi felt Sasuke leave his side and knew without looking he was giving Tsunami a look.

"Hello Tsunami, where is Inari?" Sasuke asked.

"He is training with Haku in the field North of the village." Tsunami answered softly. Itachi closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. It was so beautiful, like everything about her. He didn't deserve her. He had to tell her that she deserved so much better than a killer...

"I'll go find him." Sasuke said as he walked away. Itachi wondered if he should follow him. He even started to move that way, but he was weak as always and stayed where he was. He needed Tsunami now more than ever. Even though leaving and letting her find someone more worthy was the right thing to do he couldn't do it. He felt her soft hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to find her standing so near to him. Her soft brown eyes so full of love he thought he could drown in them. She gently traced his face with her gentle hands and Itachi closed his eyes and just let himself bask in her love. She pulled his head down and kissed his lips. Itachi held himself back for only a moment. He didn't deserve her but he didn't have the will power to push her away. He groaned as the kiss deepened. How could he ever keep himself from this bliss, he finally succumbed to the warmth and comfort she gave. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. He needed her so much it was an ache in his chest and he was too weak to resist it.

* * *

Itachi sat with his back against the headboard of Tsunami's bed. She laid down next to him her arms around his stomach, her hands gently caressing his chest while he told her everything. He hoped she would still love him when she found out and really if he was honorable he would have told her everything before they had been so intimate, but he was weak. He steeled himself for the possibility of her anger but prayed she would forgive him. He closed his eyes when he was finished unwilling to see the disgust that surely was on her face. He felt the bed shift as she moved and his heart broke. She was leaving him...but he felt her soft hands on his face and opened his eyes to look at her. She was looking at him with such love that tears gathered in his eyes.

"Itachi I don't know all the intrigues that you deal with every day but I do know you are a good man. I love you more than life itself and nothing can change that." Tsunami said with sincerity.

Itachi closed his eyes he wanted to believe her but with everything..."Stop I could not love an evil man. I trust my heart knows you. You may not trust your own heart now but trust mine." Tsunami told him with steel in her voice. Itachi wanted so badly to let go and believe her words but the things he had done were unforgivable. She sat up and her lips met his again. All other thoughts left his head as he was once again lost in her.

"ITACHI!" Inari yelled. Itachi groaned knowing their time was over. Still she had gone a long way to healing him. His guilt was still there but not as overwhelming as it had been.

"We'd better get dressed or he will burst in here and catch us." Tsunami said with a small smile. Itachi kissed her one more time before moving over and starting to dress. Itachi hurried he knew from experience that Inari was not patient.

"ITACHI HURRY UP I WANT TO SHOW YOU WHAT I'VE LEARNED!" Inari yelled.

Itachi grinned in spite of himself. He kissed Tsunami one more time before leaving the room to face an excited Inari.

* * *

The days passed quickly filled with Tsunami's comforting love, Sasuke's brotherly understanding, Inari's youthful exuberance, Haku's stoic presence and even Zabuza made an appearance distracting him with a couple of invigorating spars. The only thing missing was Hinata. He missed his imouto but he was healing. He wasn't sure if he deserved it or not but he couldn't fight against the love of his family.

Itachi actually smiled as he watched Sasuke in a sword fight with Zabuza. He had to admit his brother was amazing with a sword and he was proud watching him. They had been here a week and Itachi was considering staying here forever. The only reason he really had to return to Konoha was Hinata. Of course she was a big reason. Maybe he could convince her to come live in the land of waves with him.

Itachi caught a flash of blonde hair in the woods behind where Zabuza and Sasuke fought, his fingers clenched and he made a tight fist. It couldn't be... Itachi rose slowly and made his way around the field. The others were so caught up in the spar they paid him no attention. He made it to the woods and soon was chasing after the elusive blonde hair. He briefly wondered why the others didn't pay attention to him leaving. They had been overprotective of him recently watching his every move. Usually he would find that stifling but it comforted him. It made him realise how much they loved him.

He finally caught the man and wasn't surprised to see the sage in front of him. Part of him had known it was him from the start. He imagined he had thrown some sort of genjutsu on his family to allow him to leave undetected. He had done it before. He stared at the sage, his eyes narrowed. He was angry still but not as much as he had been. He no longer wanted to kill the man, but he would no longer trust him. The sage wasn't smiling and Itachi found it odd. In all the time he had known him he had always smiled. He looked older and tired without the smile on his face.

"Itachi I am tired..." The sage started and Itachi could hear the weariness in his voice. Itachi could tell he was struggling to find words but had no desire to help him out. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at him.

"I know you aren't going to believe this but you were always going to kill you clan. Every future I saw it happened. Only in this one...the one where I became involved did you heal to rebuild the Uchiha clan. So many variables...so much up to chance..." The sage said as he trailed off.

Itachi was unsure if he believed him. He had believed in him with almost fanatical devotion before but he hadn't told him the truth. He hadn't told him about Danzo.

"I was a young man when I fought and sealed the Jubi inside myself. I lived a full life... I had a loving wife..." He paused here and closed his eyes in memory. "When she died I was sure I would die to and I was concerned what would happen when the Jubi was released. No one alive at that time was powerful enough to contain it. So I came up with a plan. I divided the Jubi into nine different tailed demons. When I had completed this jutsu I had a vision of the tailed demons being gathered again into a statue and joining again to form the Jubi. I told them this before I collapsed. I really thought I was going to die but instead I was filled with visions. So many different visions, showing different futures." The sage closed his eyes at the memory. In spite of himself Itachi was intrigued by the sage's story. "I awoke to this life. A voice told me I was to be the guardian of the tailed demons as I was their creator. I don't know whose voice it was or what they did to me but I didn't age after that and my power increased. My visions also became clearer..." The sage again paused and Itachi assumed some of his visions were horrifying by the look that passed over his features. "All the visions lead to destruction and death. Some things can not be changed. You killing your clan was one of those things. I tried to make things better in little ways. When I became involved with you I saw your clan rebuilding from the ashes and becoming better than it was before. Through you and Tsunami's children the Uchiha's became peace officers and were admired by all the nations. In all my visions though Sasuke lost his mind." Itachi looked up concerned for his brother. The sage held up his hand to forestall any questions. "Six years ago something happened that changed all my visions. Kurama made contact with Hinata and sealed her." Wonder filled the sage's face. "Everything changed in that moment. I had seen many visions of the young heiress. In most of them she died. In all of them she loved Naruto. Sometimes he loved her back after time, but always after destroying her self-esteem. To be honest I didn't think she figured much in the future but I pitied her so I convinced the third to put her on team seven in hopes of giving her a half way decent future. I never saw the love that developed between her and Kurama until the moment he sealed her. How could I have known one of the demons could love?" He stopped staring off into space and eventually Itachi cleared his throat hoping to encourage him to go on.

"He gave her confidence allowing her bright light to shine through. She changed everyone she came into contact with. All the sudden I saw Sasuke sane...More sane than anyone else on his team...more sane than you. I saw Kakashi finally giving up his grief, becoming a father figure and finding love with Kurenai. I saw Naruto growing up and becoming a mature adult, a wise and observant leader." The sage began to stare at Itachi intensely, making him uncomfortable. Suspicion began to raise in his mind.

"Why are you telling me this?" Itachi asked with a glare.

"You are my heir." The sage said simply.

Itachi stiffened. "What if I don't want to be your heir? What if I just want to live my life out in the land of waves with Tsunami and my family?" He had thought a lot during the week and had come to the conclusion he was done. He just wanted a simple life. He wanted to marry Tsunami and have a family. He no longer wanted to be a pawn in a game he didn't really know all the details about.

"If there is one thing I have learned Itachi it is that there are no set futures. Our choices make the future. This is your choice. If you refuse I will find another and continue on. You are the first I have seen in a century who had the potential to fulfill this role but there will be others in time. I will be honest with you.. You will struggle at first but you will be better in this role than I was." The sage said.

"What role? Seeing the future and manipulating its outcome?" Itachi asked feeling anger build up. He had looked over his life this week and he didn't like some of the things he saw. He had become manipulative, using people's weaknesses to get them to do what he wanted. Itachi shook his head no he wasn't worthy of whatever it was the sage was offering.

The sage grimaced. "I suppose I deserve that but my role is so much more than that. I am the guardian of the tailed demons. I am their father and ultimately their master. It is my job to ensure they are kept in check and I have come to realise that I am also to help them grow..."

"What exactly will happen if I accept?" Itachi asked wanting to know the details even though he was sure he would refuse.

The sage seemed to sense this and his expression didn't change as he spoke. "I will perform a jutsu that will pass on all my memories and power to you. When it is completed I will die."

"So I will live a long life? Will I outlive my family?" Itachi asked not liking that idea.

"You would live till you found a successor. You will not die till you transfer the power and knowledge." Grief covered the sage's face and Itachi couldn't help but think it was very misplaced there. He was so used to seeing the sage happy that the sadness hurt.

"If I refuse what will happen?" Itachi asked. He was a little angry that he was trusting the sage again, but every word the man said rang true and he believed him.

"I will go on. The future is not certain Itachi, but I have not seen another possible heir for fifty years and I have my doubts about him. Will the world be destroyed? Will there be peace? All is possible nothing is certain." The sage said sounding tired. "One thing I have learned from Hinata and Kurama is that I can not see everything."

"Can I have time to think about it?" Itachi asked.

The sage hesitated for a long time before finally nodding his head. Itachi was about to turn around and head back to the village when certainty filled him. If he left the sage now this opportunity would not return. He would never see the sage again. He wasn't sure how he knew but he did know.

"If I leave you will not return." Itachi stated.

The sage looked at him in genuine surprise. "Hai. I struggled with offering this to you, but I felt...compelled. You have suffered much and I don't wish to add to your burdens. I can see you building a good life here...Itachi I am speaking as a friend don't accept live your life." Saying this the sage turned to leave.

Itachi closed his eyes briefly seeing a quiet life for himself with Tsunami and their children but then his thoughts turned to Sasuke and Hinata. He saw them struggling against enemies while he sat in a cocoon of happiness. He knew neither would ever give up the fight. They would fight and be hurt possibly die while he sat on the sidelines.

"I accept." Itachi whispered.

The sage's shoulders slumped and he turned around slowly. Grief showed in his face and posture, but he nodded with determination as he made his way back to him. He took out some ink and a brush.

"Remove your shirt." He told him in a monotone voice. Itachi obeyed. The sage began to paint seals on his chest and back. It seemed to take hours and Itachi struggled to remain still. Finally the sage faced him and began to paint a seal on his forehead. When he was finished he stepped back and walked around Itachi slowly double checking his work. Finally he was satisfied, he returned to face Itachi and started to make hand signs. Marks appeared over his body and Itachi realised it was seals on the sages body. They glowed brightly then began to fade. Itachi felt fire run through his veins and the seals the sage had drawn on him began to glow. The more they glowed the more the fire burned the fire was so intense he thought he would surely be consumed when suddenly the fire stopped. Itachi collapsed to the ground panting heavily. He looked to his side and saw the sage lying beside him a look of peace on his face. The wind picked up and the sage began to disappear. Itachi watched till there was nothing left, then the visions started. Itachi screamed as vision after vision filled his mind. Some were clear others were vague and cloudy. He assumed the cloudy ones were things that weren't set while the more clear ones were more certain. Some were of destruction, some were happy, but the magnitude of having so many visions fill his mind caused him to scream out in agony. Finally mercifully he collapse into blissful unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

zigmas: lol thx XD

Angel's Garden: I loved that chapter that was one I was waiting to write! This chapter will get glimpses into Hanabi and Sakura. No real action though till next chapter sorry.

The Black Okami: Thank you very much!

Author's Note: I have been awful only getting a chapter out once a week and I am very sorry. I am getting towards the end of the story and I am determined to finish it thank you all for sticking with me. I just want to remind everyone that I will not be following shipuden but there will be some elements I will use and bend to fit my story.

Chapter 19

Kurama's POV

Kurama looked at Hinata as she gave him a look that almost melted his resolve. "Tenshi I can't he just gave me his blessing I don't want to make him mad at me." Kurama pleaded.

Hinata leaned into him with a sigh. She began to draw circles with her finger on his chest and Kurama purred softly. "You are a fox demon right? I'm sure you can find a way to outsmart him." She said softly as she began to kiss his neck. "No one is as smart as you." She whispered in his ear.

Kurama growled pulling her face to his and kissing her hard. He would do what she wanted. Was there really ever any doubt? He grinned as he pulled away from her. "You know tenshi I would do anything you asked. You didn't have to seduce me but I really enjoyed it." He said as he went in for another passionate kiss. Hinata hummed in outrage but quickly succumbed to the passion of his kiss.

"Ahem" A female cleared their throat and Kurama growled before turning around to see Hanabi tapping her foot impatiently. The girl was a brat and Kurama narrowed his eyes while debating teaching her a lesson. Hinata began to disentangle herself from his arms, blushing madly. Kurama pulled her back and began to kiss her again just to spite the girl.

"Really such a display is beneath the heiress!" Hanabi said with disdain. Kurama began to growl again and he could feel worry in his tenshi but he was really to angry to care.

"Aww your just jealous." Naruto said playfully as he mussed Hanabi's hair. To Kurama's surprise the brat blushed almost as brightly as his tenshi would. Kurama narrowed his eyes as he watched the brat look at Naruto with eyes wide in worship. Hmmm he could use this. An evil grin came over his face.

"Has no one kissed you yet brat?" Kurama asked. Hanabi's face grew bright red with anger. He always called her brat and she always got mad. He didn't care, he remembered how she had treated his tenshi and he was very slow to forgive. The only reason he even deigned to speak to her was she had been very young and influenced by her bastard father when she had been so cruel to his tenshi. She was still snobby and arrogant but Kurama had hope that his tenshi's influence would change that.

"I-I-I ..." Hanabi sputtered but before she could even form a lie Naruto laughed loudly. Kurama grinned he really liked the kit sometimes. Hanabi looked at Naruto and her blush returned in full force. Kurama took pity on the girl she was going to explode soon from her mood swings. He actually liked that she was so intense in her emotions.

"Hey kit can you escort the brat to the Hyuuga compound so I can get a little time with my tenshi?" Kurama asked smiling widely. He was sure that the offer of time with the kit would make her leave him alone. Her crush was glaringly obvious and he chuckled to himself. He didn't know if the brat actually liked him for himself or because he was in line to become the next hokage. He hoped that she was enough like her sister to like him for who he was.

Hanabi started to say something but stopped when Naruto smiled his megawatt smile for her and offered her his arm. Hanabi lost whatever she had been about to say and took his arm with a smile.

Kurama laughed loudly as he watched them leave. Hanabi turned back to glare at them but said nothing as Naruto began to speak to her and she focussed back on him. Hinata joined his laughter. Kurama loved the sound of her laughter and he smiled as he listened. Eventually the laughter died and she returned his look. They were just about to kiss again when a small ball of fur ran by them and climbed a tree near where they sat. Kurama looked at his tenshi and she looked at him a question in her eyes. They heard a commotion and looked up to see Sakura running toward them. She had scratches all over her and was sweating profusely. Now Kurama understood. Sakura must have disobeyed Neji's training orders again and was now on a mission to retrieve Tora as punishment. Kurama grinned as he watched her run by them toward the tree the cat had climbed. Neji walked toward them nonchalantly and smiled at them as they watched Sakura climb the tree. The cat waited till she was within hand reach and just as Sakura was about to grab it when the cat jumped gracefully out of the tree and ran off.

"Arrgghh" Sakura screamed as she jumped down to chase the demon cat.

Hinata giggled behind her hand before turning to Neji. "What did she do this time?" She asked.

"I told her to do fifty laps around the village this morning, she did thirty and quit. She tried to lie to me but you can't lie to a Hyuuga." Neji said smugly then looked at them slyly and continued. "Besides I had Lee watching her."

Hinata giggled again.

"How is her training going?" Kurama asked. In spite of everything the kunoichi had done he really hoped she could be rehabilitated. She had helped them escape from Danzo's clutches.

"It's up and down. Her physical training is tough and I don't think she has realised yet that she is getting stronger. When she finally does I am sure she will enter it more willingly. I have had her go on two missions with Lee and Gai hoping some of their morals would rub off on her. So far no luck they just annoy her." Neji paused. "Heh, they annoy me too though. Anko has been tough on her at home. She has her do most of the work in the house and I think she tortures her with her snakes. Sakura hasn't said anything but she often looks tired and jumpy. I had a talk with Anko about it but she said she only used the snakes to keep her in line."

Kurama smirked at that. Neji as if he read his mind continued. "I was concerned to but for some reason when I suggested that Sakura move in with Kurenai she protested loudly. I later found out that Kurenai will not talk to her. She ignores her completely. Even though Anko can be cruel she does talk to Sakura and from what I can gather she is the only one other than Lee, Gai and I who will. I have also noticed that Lee and Gai only talk to her when they have to. Even the Hokage will only relay her missions to her through me." Neji looked over at Hinata causing Kurama to look at her. She had a look of pity on her face.

"How awful." His tenshi said softly.

"I know what your thinking imouto but don't. She needs this, she needs to regain everyone's trust. If you give her friendship she won't learn. I have tried to find something she cares about more than herself and have yet to find anything, until I do she will not be trustworthy." Neji told her.

Kurama looked at his tenshi. He could feel her doubt and knew she would offer Sakura kindness if the opportunity presented itself. Just then Sakura came up to them holding a squirming Tora. She was scratched and breathing heavily but she looked a little proud of herself. Hinata offered her a small smile and Sakura looked at her wide-eyed before turning her head away in guilt. Neji gave Hinata a small glare and started to lead Sakura to the Hokage tower.

Hinata gave a large sigh before laying her head on Kurama's chest. "I suppose I should go. I don't mind annoying Hanabi but I don't want Ko getting angry. Do you think Hanabi will ever grow up enough to be clan head?" Hinata asked.

Kurama had thought often about this. He knew his tenshi did not want to be head of the clan and honestly he didn't want her to be. He would follow her anywhere but a sedate life of overseeing petty squabbles between family members did not appeal to him. He knew she felt obligated to them though and would do her duty. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't know tenshi." He whispered.

Hinata got off his lap suddenly and stood in front of him offering him a hand up. He took it and stood by her. They kissed briefly. "Don't forget to talk to Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said before she walked off. Kurama watched until she was out of sight, then went in search of Kakashi. He found him some time later at a grave. Kurama watched from a distance for a while. He didn't know who's grave it was, he really hoped it wasn't a victim of his.

"I know you are there." Kakashi said. Kurama sighed and came out of hiding approaching slowly. He stood beside him silently unsure what to say. He didn't know loss. He hadn't cared about anyone until his tenshi. Now though through her he had learned to care. Looking at the pain in Kakashi's eyes he wondered if it was worth it. He remembered the pain in the young dog, Kiba. They stood there for a long time as Kurama went over his life. He remembered the emptiness before his tenshi.

"I lived half of a life, only knowing darkness. I was a demon only filled with rage, I was evil. A life lived without love, a life devoid of ties to others can lead to an evil life. My tenshi saved me. She gave me love. I learned to value others more than myself. She brought good in to my life." Kurama didn't look up as he spoke but he could feel Kakashi's eyes on him. He was going to try for his tenshi to convince the man to let himself love Kurenai. He would try honesty first though. "I don't know what the loss of a loved one feels like but I do know what a life without love feels like. Loving someone makes you a better man. You already love your team. Your love is strong and protective. Why won't you allow yourself to love Kurenai."

"I killed her. I don't deserve..." Kakashi whispered.

Kurama didn't make him finish he didn't know who he killed but he got the gist of it. "You're hurting Kurenai. She's waiting for you. She is living a half of a life just as you are. She's waiting and hoping that you will return her love. Love her or let her go. I'm sure Asuma would be glad for the chance with her." Kurama said unable to resist the jab. Kakashi's eyes flashed with anger as he looked at him and Kurama almost laughed at the jealousy he saw in them. But suddenly he deflated.

"Maybe Asuma would be better for her." Kakashi said his shoulders slumping.

Kurama growled. "You are a fool. She loves you more, which is why she isn't already with him. You are not the man I thought you were if you can let your love be with another man." Kurama began to breathe heavily as his anger caught up with him.

"You sit here selfishly wallowing in your self-pity, while the one you love cries from loneliness. I would never do that to my tenshi. Her happiness means more than mine. You are not man enough for such a bright and caring woman as Kurenai and you are right you don't deserve her." Kurama said as he stomped off.

* * *

Kurama went to the training grounds and began an intense workout to let out all his anger. His link with Hinata helped but the physical exertion was the best medicine. Hours went by and finally Kurama sat next to a tree grabbing a drink from his water. He really hoped his tenshi would be back soon, he didn't like to be parted from her, but he knew this session would be long. Maybe he should take her out to dinner. He knew she would be annoyed once she got home, she hated the lessons and would rather be training. Kurama stood up deciding to clean up before she came home when he felt a presence behind him. His shoulders stiffened, it felt like Rikudo senin. He turned around quickly only to see Itachi and Sasuke approaching quickly. Kurama's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You are not wrong Kurama. I am the new sage. Rikudo senin has passed on." Itachi said.

Kurama stumbled slightly as he felt a knife cut through his heart. The sage was irritating and hadn't really spent a lot of time with the tailed demons but still Kurama viewed him as a father. He knew him. He knew him when he was part of the jubi and sealed inside of him. He made him an individual tailed demon, he made him a human. He knew him more than his brothers and sisters, more than anyone. So this was what grief was. He felt a little more compassion for Kakashi.

Another thought occurred to him. What did this mean for his future? He had assumed that the sage would help him navigate his new life. Well that wasn't certain, but the knowledge that someone might have answers for him gave him hope. Now...

"Kurama I have taken his position. I will help you as much as I can. I have all of his knowledge and his...visions" Itachi told him his face grimaced with pain when he said visions and Kurama wondered what exactly he had to endure.

Itachi put his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "I am not Rikudo so I will be honest with you. I don't have all the answers. Rikudo heard a voice that told him he was to be guardian of the tailed demons. He didn't know what that meant and was paralyzed by the weight of his visions for a long time. I know you suffered from it." Kurama closed his eyes remembering the battles and the rage. "His intentions were good Kurama, but he was the first and didn't understand everything at first. He began to think he was meant to help the world as his visions showed the future of this world. He formed the guardians. He became so caught up in saving the world he forgot the voice had told him his mission was to you and your brothers and sisters. He eventually saw me becoming his successor and offered for me to join. He heard the voice again when he turned you into a human. It was an order and a rebuke. With your change he saw the futures shift and the horrors he tried to stop suddenly changed. He realised his error in the end but didn't know how to correct his mistakes."

Itachi removed his hand from his shoulder and looked into Kurama's eyes. Kurama was caught in the intensity of his gaze. "I can't tell you everything. Your future is changeable but I will be here with you and help you every step of the way." Kurama finally looked down. "Kurama I have all his memories. I know you and even though she doesn't have those memories Hinata knows you too." Itachi said looking to Kurama's side. Kurama turned to see his tenshi running toward them at full speed.

She ran right into his arms and he had trouble keeping on his feet. She squeezed him tight and he kissed her hair before she pulled back and looked at him with concern. "What is it Kurama?"

"Rikudo senin is ...dead." Kurama said quietly.

Hinata hugged him tightly. He could tell she didn't understand everything but she flooded him with her love and he was grateful. He didn't know how long they stood there before Itachi cleared his throat.

"I am sorry to interrupt but there is an urgent matter. We need to gather Kakashi, Naruto, Neji and Sakura and meet in the Hokage's office." Itachi told them. "You two get Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke and I will find Neji and Sakura." With that he turned and left. Sasuke looked at the two of them for a moment his eyes unreadable before turning back to follow his brother.

"Naruto said he would be at training ground nine. Let's get him first. I am unsure where Kakashi-sensei is." Hinata said. Kurama wasn't sure where he was either but hoped he was at Kurenai's house.

They quickly gathered Naruto who was excited at the prospect of a mission. He didn't know where Kakashi was though. "I think he might be at Kurenai's." Kurama told them. Naruto laughed with joy and Hinata smiled at him. He felt her gratitude, he just hoped he was right. They quickly made their way to Kurenai's door and knocked. It took awhile for Kurenai to answer and Kurama hoped that was a good sign.

She was slightly disheveled when she answered the door. "Is there a mission?" She asked.

"We are looking for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a smirk.

Kakashi appeared behind Kurenai and Kurenai's face became bright red. Kakashi just smiled. "What is it?" He asked.

"Itachi is back and asked us to meet him in the Hokage's office." Kurama said.

Kakashi quickly moved around Kurenai kissing her on the cheek before heading toward the Hokage tower. He whispered a soft thank you that Kurama was sure only he could hear as he walked past him. Kurama had to drag his tenshi away as she mouthed later to Kurenai. He couldn't help but grin at them as they followed Kakashi to the tower. When they arrived there they found the others had already arrived. They quickly filed in, everyone was eager to find out what was going on. Itachi stepped forward and began to speak.

"Shukaku and Gaara of the sand are in danger. We must go to help them." Itachi said boldly. Everyone looked up at him is surprise. Itachi walked over to Kurama and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know if we will be in time to save them. I see a chance to save Gaara but most of the visions show Shukaku being captured."

Kurama nodded. Shukaku was his least favorite brother but he was a brother. A crazy brother... His thoughts were cut off by a loud protest from the Hokage.

"Why is Sakura needed? I thought it was clear that she could not leave the village!" Tsunade shouted not looking at the kunoichi.

Itachi looked Tsunade in the eye. "If she doesn't go all visions show Gaara's death."

Naruto started to yell at that. Kurama knew the kit felt a kinship with the sand jinchuriki. Tsunade held her hand up cutting him off and glared at Itachi. "What visions? What are you talking about?"

"The sage has died and passed on his abilities to me." Itachi said grimly. Kurama winced at this but said nothing.

"And why should I believe this?" Tsunade asked. Kurama was unsure why the Hokage was being difficult but decided to intervene.

"He's telling the truth I can sense the sage's power within him." Kurama stated.

Tsunade scoffed. "Why would I take the word of a demon?" Hinata growled next to him and Kurama was glad she cared enough to defend him.

Itachi ignored all this and slowly began to lower his cloak, showing his bare chest. Seals began to light up along his chest and back and even on his forehead. Everyone gasped as they felt the power of them. Itachi let his chakra go and the seals faded, he pulled up his cloak and looked expectantly at the Hokage.

"I will allow this but I will have team Gai follow you." The Hokage said as she opened a drawer reaching for the bottle Kurama knew she had hidden there. "Well what are you waiting for you said it was urgent get out of my office." The Hokage yelled at them. They all jumped and raced out of the office.

"We'll meet at the gates in ten minutes. Get what you need quickly time is of the essence." Itachi said as they raced toward Kakashi's house.


End file.
